Macross: The Ancient Enemy The Syrinx War Book I
by amegari hikaru
Summary: Año 2056. la flota colonizadora Macross 18 mientras explora el sistema solar K-2112 son atacados por una flota Varauta. A partir de ese momento Ethan Ryan, piloto del escuadron UNSSS Dark Angels, junto al resto de los colonos deben defender su nuevo hogar
1. Prologue

**- Prologue -**

**Goodbye for Yesterday**

**I**

Un solitario punto en la oscuridad cruzaba el vacío del espacio a gran velocidad. El caza variable, un bello VF-19S Excalibur color azul marino, se mantenía volando en línea recta de forma perfecta. Detrás del caza, a kilómetros de distancia, un solitario cuerpo celeste brillaba a la distancia en todo su esplendor. Las capas nubosas dominando el cielo del planeta Boushi, sus vastas manchas desiertas y verdes, su superficie marítima, y sus extensiones de día y noche eran un espectáculo que el piloto de combate Ethan Ryan había visto por más de cuatro meses desde el portaaviones espacial UNS Navajo, la nave estelar insignia de la 21va Flota de la Patrulla Galáctica, una de las tantas flotas del destacamento de la UN Spacy que protegía y mantenía la paz de las colonias del gobierno de las Naciones Unidas esparcidas a través del espacio colonizado de la Vía Láctea. Sin embargo, lo que importaba era que en ese momento el teniente de la UN Spacy estaba abandonando nuevamente a gente que consideraba como amigos, para embarcarse en una nueva asignación a años luz de distancia.

Ya cuando se encontraba fuera del campo gravitacional del planeta, el joven piloto procedió a activar el Generador Externo de Fold, un dispositivo instalado sobre el morro de su caza para realizar viajes mediante un viaje hiperespacial denominado Fold. El Fold es un tipo de viaje espacial donde la nave entra a través del hiperespacio a una dimensión adyacente a nuestro universo donde las distancias son mucho más cortas, permitiendo a una nave espacial de cualquier envergadura (desde cazas variables a naves estelares) recorrer una distancia de 1 Año Luz en solo seis minutos.

Ryan miró por última vez el planeta y la flota que lo había acogido en su seno, y despidiéndose con un respiro de su pasado comenzó la cuenta regresiva en su cabeza; "cinco... cuatro... tres... dos... uno... zero...". Al activarse el Generador Externo de Fold este cubrió al caza variable en una brillante energía verdosa, saltando al hiperespacio donde el muchacho viajaría unas cuantas horas hacia su nuevo destino, la Tierra.

Habían pasado más de siete horas desde el comienzo de su viaje hiperespacial. Solo un par de minutos antes el solitario caza variable había dejado el hiperespacio apareciendo en la orbita del único satélite natural de la Tierra. La computadora de abordo no tardó en despertar al teniente Ryan del sueño asistido al que se había sumergido horas atrás, el piloto se estiró en la amplia cabina de su caza y posteriormente tomó los controles desactivando el piloto automático. Al mismo tiempo todas las pantallas e indicadores del moderno panel de instrumentos de su caza variable se encendieron en instantes. Ryan eyectó el generador del morro de su caza y aceleró hacia la orbita terrestre.

A kilómetros de distancia en el horizonte casi una treintena de naves estelares se mantenían en formación estacionadas junto a una gigantesca estación espacial de aproximadamente tres mil kilómetros (3.000.000 metros) de superficie. La estación en cuestión era un Satélite Fábrica Zentradi, capturado por la UN Spacy en conjunto con la flota Zentradi de Britai (Vrlitwhai) Kridanik en el año 2011, que desde entonces había servido para la construcción de gran parte de la maquinaria de guerra de la UN Spacy, la mayor de las cuatro ramas de las Fuerzas Armadas del Gobierno de las Naciones Unidas dedicada a la defensa y exploración del espacio exterior. El Satélite, ubicado en el punto LaGrange entre la Tierra y La Luna, se encontraba protegido con una red de defensa compuesta por más de 100 naves de guerra dividas en tres flotas, además de las naves que se encontraban a su alrededor, ya sea para reparación o porque acababan de ser construidas.

En ese entonces el Satélite Fábrica había terminado (un par de meses antes) la construcción de la última las misiones colonizadoras, la 48va Flota de Colonización de Largo Alcance o Flota New Macross 18, cuyo objetivo -a partir del 14 de Noviembre del 2049- (fecha que se había anunciado su lanzamiento) sería continuar con la exploración del espacio (junto a casi media centena de otras flotas colonizadoras esparcidas en la Vía Láctea) para así extender la longevidad de la raza humana en lo más recóndito de la Vía Láctea.

En el corazón de la Flota New Macross 18 (compuesta por veintiocho naves civiles y militares) se encontraba una inmensa nave espacial de más de 7 kilómetros y medio de largo, la nave colonizadora clase New Macross, la Macross 18, la nave insignia de la flota colonizadora y la nave en la cual aterrizaría en poco tiempo el piloto de la UN Spacy.

Pasados unos minutos una transmisión fue recogida por el sistema de comunicaciones del solitario caza variable azul marino. La imagen de uno de los controladores de vuelo del puente de mando de la nave insignia de la flota New Macross 18.

- Vuelo Desconocido, aquí Delta… Identifíquese…

Ryan sonrió al ver cuanto tiempo los controladores de la Macross 18 habían tardado en localizarlo. Debían estar hasta el cuello con todo el tráfico comercial que seguramente estaba arribando a la flota colonizadora.

"Veinte minutos, no está mal"

- Delta, este es Spacy 207…

Ethan le entregó su posición al controlador de vuelo de la Macross 18, para posteriormente solicitar permiso para aterrizar sobre el inmenso armatoste de metal. El controlador tardó en responderle de forma afirmativa. Ethan en minutos entró en patrón de aterrizaje y vio por primera vez la gigantesca nave que sería su hogar por quizá el resto de su vida.

Este inmenso coloso de metal fue diseñado desde un principio como nave insignia de las flotas de colonización de largo alcance. Las Naves Colonizadoras clase New Macross representaban un cambio fundamental en la estrategia de colonización del Gobierno de las Naciones Unidas. 

A diferencia de las antiguas naves Megaroad, las naves New Macross estaban divididas en dos secciones principales -designadas como Battle y City- las cuales podían funcionar independientemente en distintas funciones como dos naves espaciales.

El sector residencial de la las naves New Macross era la nave espacial clase City, de más de 5000 metros. Solamente la nave City podía transportar un promedio de 350.000 personas (más de un cuarto de los colonos que viajaban en cada flota de colonización de largo alcance) alojados en áreas metropolitanas de diversa índole (desde casas y edificios habitacionales, parques y aéreas públicas, hasta edificios públicos, privados y gubernamentales) convirtiéndola prácticamente en una ciudad espacial. Además, para proteger a los colonos de ataques inminentes, contaba con una gigantesca cubierta protectora, la cual cubría al domo semitransparente que separaba a la ciudad del espacio exterior.

Sin embargo las naves clase New Macross fueron diseñadas también para servir como la nave insignia de las fuerzas militares de defensa de las flotas colonizadoras. En ese rol se diseñó la Nave clase Battle, un gigantesco Portaaviones Espacial Furtivo de Ataque Multipropósito (de unos 1500 metros de largo) el cual podía separarse de la nave colonia y entrar en batalla cuando fuese necesario. La nave era capaz de transportar a más de 350 cazas variables además de estar equipada con una impresionante variedad de armamento, desde misiles anti nave y misiles anti-aéreos, cañones de riel, hasta inclusive un cañón de partículas diseñado a partir del cañón principal del SDF-1 Macross. Sin embargo la principal característica de la nave espacial eran sus dos modos de transformación -Crucero y Ataque-. En el modo Crucero la Nave clase Battle recordaba a una versión futurista de un portaaviones del siglo XX, dicho modo le permitía permanecer unido a la sección colonizadora de la nave. En el modo de Ataque la nave se transformaba en un gigantesco hombre mecánico, diseñado en base al modo de ataque del legendario SDF-1 Macross.

Aunque impresionado ante lo imponente de la nave colonizadora (una cosa era verla en fotografías y otra era verla en vivo y en directo) Ethan continuó con el patrón de aterrizaje guiado por el LSO1, el cual apenas tuvo que hacer un par de correcciones al joven piloto.

Finalmente Ryan posó su caza variable en la loza del portaaviones espacial sintiendo como la gravedad de la cubierta de la Battle 18 apegaba su caza al suelo, momentos después el gancho de su VF-19S agarró el cable Nº 3, haciendo que la aeronave pegara un pequeño brinco sobre la cubierta para después detenerse por completo. Después de la señal de uno de los tripulantes de la cubierta que le indicaba el fin de la maniobra, Ryan, guiado por el tripulante, movió el Valkyrie lentamente hacia uno de los costados de la pista, donde se encontraba uno de los tantos ascensores instalados para ingresar a los hangares del gigantesco portaviones espacial.

Un par de minutos después el caza de Ethan ya se encontraba en los hangares centrales de la Battle 18, Ryan movió nuevamente su Valkyrie hasta estacionarla en un rincón indicado por otro tripulante y apagó los motores de su caza variable. Varias personas se acercaron al Excalibur y lo amarraron al suelo del hangar utilizando cuerdas de metal. Ethan abrió la carlinga de su caza y descendió de la aeronave sin antes retirar dos bolsos que se encontraban un compartimiento detrás del asiento de su caza.

Abajo, de pie junto a uno de los pequeños vehículos de desplazamiento utilizados en las naves de la envergadura de la Macross 18, lo esperaba pacientemente un uniformado de la UN Spacy. Ethan al acercarse notó que quien lo esperaba era un joven de pelo largo y de apariencia caucásica (1,92 metros de altura, cuerpo atlético y cabello color negro), este vestía su uniforme de servicio, el cual prescindía de las ya típicas y excesivas ornamentas que caracterizaban a los uniformes de las flotas colonizadoras.

El oficial se acercó hasta Ryan y se cuadró para saludarlo, Ethan respondió de la misma manera. Más de cerca Ethan notó que el oficial con el pelo tomado tenía en la parte derecha de su torso la insignia de lo que parecía ser un escuadrón de combate, mientras que en la izquierda brillaban los grados de metal que indicaban que era teniente. El oficial preguntó:

- ¿Teniente Ethan Ryan?

- Si - el oficial sonrió y se presentó:

- Alférez Anthony Lione - ambos pilotos se estrecharon la mano - tengo instrucciones de llevarlo con el SCAG inmediatamente. ¿Le gustaría pasar antes al baño? -

- Me leíste la mente… - tony sonrió…

- Tenemos el mismo trabajo teniente… ¿Su equipaje? - Ethan asintió y le entregó uno de los dos bolsos de mano, el resto de su equipaje había llegado por encomienda un par de semanas antes a la casa de sus tíos en la Tierra. - por aquí señor… -

Hecho esto, Tony llevó a Ryan al solitario cuarto de baño ubicado a las afueras del gigantesco hangar.

Era la segunda vez que había sido designado a un escuadrón de Fuerzas Especiales en su carrera como piloto de combate. Esta vez no solo había sido elegido para formar parte del Escuadrón SSVF-01 Aces High, el primero de los dos escuadrones de Fuerzas Especiales a bordo del UNS Macross 18, sino que había sido nombrado su Oficial Ejecutivo, algo que para Ryan había sido una agradable sorpresa. En ese momento estaba a punto de conocer a su nuevo líder de escuadrón.

Minutos mas tarde ambos oficiales llegaron hasta una puerta de metal. Una placa color negro estaba pegada a ella, que contaba con una inscripción en letras blancas;

_**«Comandante en Jefe de Grupo Aéreo »**_

_**«Comandante James K. Hagar L. UNS»**_

Tony le indicó que habían llegado y se despidió de Ethan. Ryan tocó la puerta y una voz un poco aguda le contestó desde el otro lado:

- Adelante

Ryan actuó como le fue ordenado y entro en la habitación. Frente a el lo esperaba un hombre vestido con un uniforme diario casi idéntico al de Anthony, sin embargo las palas en su pecho indicaban su rango superior. Ryan se cuadró ante su superior:

- ¡Teniente Ethan Ryan reportándose señor! - Hagar saludó de la misma forma y contestó:

- Descansa. Bienvenido a los Aces High chico…

- Gracias señor

El Comandante de la UN Spacy le extendió la mano a Ethan el cual aceptó el saludo estrechándosela con firmeza. James Kevin Hagar nació en Nueva Londres a mediados del segundo cuarto del siglo 21, como hijo de padres ingleses James tenía la apariencia de un típico anglosajón, alto (186 cm. de altura), de cabello corto, rubio de ojos azules, y de contextura delgada. A sus entonces 26 años de edad Hagar ya era considerado como uno de los mejores y más experimentados aviadores espaciales de la recientemente formada flota colonizadora. Su primera actuación en combate había ocurrido durante el comienzo de la Guerra Protodeviln en el 2046 (conflicto entre la flota colonizadora New Macross 07 y la Armada Varauta), gracias a su talento innato y temple de hielo en combate fue escalando rápidamente entre las fuerzas de defensa de la flota hasta convertirse en el Oficial Ejecutivo de su escuadrón con la impresionante marca de 217 derribos, sin embargo un estúpido accidente en los hangares de uno de los tantos portaviones espaciales de escolta clase Uraga de la Flota New Macross 7 lo dejó marginado de la famosa Operación Star Gazer (una operación de asalto organizada por el legendario héroe de la Primera Guerra Espacial -Capitán Maximilliam Genius- para atacar al planeta hogar de los Protodeviln) y la batalla final de la Guerra. Posteriormente, después de un par de asignaciones, incluida la de instructor de vuelo, fue asignado a la Flota New Macross 18 ya como comandante y además como el Comandante en Jefe de Grupo Aéreo (SCAG2) de toda la flota, cargo que le otorgaba la gran responsabilidad de estar al mando de los 24 grupos aéreos existentes dentro de las fuerzas de defensa de la flota de colonización.

Desde los primeros años de la aviación naval un Grupo Aéreo comprende a todas las aeronaves a bordo de un navío en particular, su tamaño es determinado por tipo de nave y su misión. A su vez cada grupo, dependiendo de su tamaño, se divide en unidades de escuadrones llamadas "ala". En el caso de la Batlle 18, el grupo aéreo se divide en dos alas, la primera es comandada por el Comandante del Grupo Aéreo (Comandante James Hagar) y la segunda por Oficial Ejecutivo del Grupo Aéreo (Comandante Devin Becker).

Ethan observó la espaciosa habitación del SCAG, esta se encontraba decorada de acuerdo a los gustos típicos de un aviador de la UN Spacy, una maqueta de un VF-1 junto a un marco con un foto de su familia en su escritorio, numerosos cuadros llenos de fotografías junto a antiguos camaradas de armas y los que Ethan imaginaba que serian amigos del piloto. La fotografía de su familia fue la que más le pareció interesante a Ryan, la mujer que debía ser su esposa y la pequeña que parecía ser su hija eran tan atractivas como el piloto frente a él, la madre de cabello negro y la pequeña rubia, ambas con sonrisas de un millón de dólares.

Hagar lo invitó a tomar asiento. Mientras Ethan se sentaba, su nuevo comandante caminó hasta una pequeña licorera junto a una estantería repleta de antiguos libros.

- ¿Quieres un Whisky?

Hagar le preguntó a su nuevo subordinado mientras le mostraba la botella que contenía un Whisky de 15 años. Ryan aceptó de inmediato, no había tomado un buen Whisky en mucho tiempo y no despreciaría la oferta de su comandante:

- Si señor - Hagar sonrió:

- ¿En las rocas?

- Por favor

El piloto de mayor rango en la nave acercó un vaso a una pequeña máquina a la licorera, de la cual en segundos se desprendieron tres cubos de hielo cayendo al interior del vaso. Posteriormente repitió la operación con otro y sirvió en ambos el líquido brillante.

Hagar le entregó a Ryan uno de los vasos y volvió a sentarse detrás de su escritorio. Tomó un sorbo que le hizo y preguntó:

- ¿Como estuvo tu viaje?

- Agotador

- Me imagino¿tuviste problemas?

- No, por suerte… los Anti UN hace mese que no atacan Boushi y ayer no fue la excepción.

- Vai mencionó que había estado bastante jodido…

- Si señor, el ZEROF quería a toda costa tomar control del planeta… es una suerte que todavía sigan usando los viejos Thunderbolt, sus ataques relámpago nunca les dieron resultado…

- Bien. Vi tu expediente y la verdad es que estoy bastante impresionado. Vai tenía razón al decir que eras uno de los mejores con los que había volado… al venir de Edward créeme que es un cumplido.

- Gracias señor

Ethan se sonrojó un poco al escuchar las palabras de su nuevo líder de escuadrón, y mentalmente agradeció los elogios de su antiguo líder, comandante Edward Vai. Vai había sido el mentor de Ryan de la misma manera que lo había sido años antes de Hagar. Ahora Hagar, por petición de su antiguo líder de escuadrón terminaría con lo que Vai había empezado. El pobre chico frente a él había pasado por mucho y la flota colonizadora sería como una catarsis, al menos eso esperaba Hagar.

El SCAG tomó un sorbo de su vaso y continuó:

- Espero que te guste cambiar un poco de escenario…

Hagar abrió una de los cajones de su escritorio de caoba y sacó un pequeño disco de un par de centímetro de diámetro, el que posteriormente se lo entregó a Ryan:

- Ahí están todos los expedientes del resto del escuadrón, dos de ellos ya están en la City 18 y el resto llegará en el transcurso de esta semana… estúdialos y me dices que opinas de ellos…

- Si señor…

Terminaron de beber sus respectivos tragos y Hagar se levantó, Ryan lo imitó y se paró de su silla.

- es un placer tenerte en mi escuadrón…- Ryan respondió sonriendo.

- Gracias señor… - ambos pilotos estrecharon sus manos, Hagar añadió:

- Puedes retirarte…

Minutos mas tarde Ryan y su acompañante subían al transporte que los llevaría hasta el sector de conexión con la City 18. Después de cambiar de vehículo (en la playa de estacionamiento el tosco transporte había sido reemplazado por un vehículo todo terreno militar) los dos pilotos dejaron la sección de batalla para introducirse en la sección colonizadora de la gigantesca Macross 18.

Apenas el alférez Lione lo dejó solo en su nuevo departamento dentro del Edificio Domiciliario para Oficiales en el sector norte de la Nave Ciudad, Ethan salió del baño, se desvistió y se tiró en el colchón desnudo de su nueva cama. El viaje lo había dejado agotado y tenia que recuperar fuerzas, mañana viajaba a la Tierra.

**II**

El taxi avanzaba por el camino con dificultad a causa de lo resbaladizo del pavimento por la fuerte lluvia que caía estrepitosamente en el lugar. Hace más de dos días que no paraba de llover y los pronósticos meteorológicos anunciaban que el frente de mal tiempo (el primero de los temporales que se registraba durante el año en esa parte de América del Norte) continuaría por lo menos durante unos dos o tres días más. Mientras que el conductor del automóvil se mantenía atento al volante, el solitario pasajero que viajaba en los asientos de atrás observaba caer los goterones sobre el barro y los pinos al costado del camino.

Más tarde el automóvil se detuvo delante de la entrada del recinto. El taxista miró por su espejo retrovisor al pasajero y le dijo:

- Llegamos señor… ¿está seguro que este es el lugar? - Ryan respondió nuevamente a la pregunta que le había formulado ya por tercera vez el incrédulo taxista:

- Si, lo estoy… ¿Cuánto es? - el taxista, resignado, contestó:

- Son 45 créditos señor…

El pasajero buscó su tarjeta de pago y la colocó a escasos metros del dispositivo de pago delante de él. Hecha la transacción el joven vestido con el uniforme de la UN Spacy se despidió del taxista y segundos mas tarde, después de retirar del maletero el solitario bolso que traía, vio como el vehículo se alejaba por el único camino que llevaba al centro de la ciudad.

El muchacho no tardó en colocarse su gorra para protegerse de la lluvia, tomó el bolso y se acercó a la única caseta que custodiaba la entrada al cementerio castrense de ciudad de Winnipeg. Fuera de la caseta, junto a la barra de contención vehicular, permanecía un soldado del Ejército de la UN vestido con un poncho de plástico y sosteniendo entre sus manos enguantas su arma de servicio. Diferente era el caso de su compañero de guardia, que esa tarde permanecía abrigado en el interior de la caseta a cargo de los monitores de las cámaras al interior del recinto.

El guardia se había sorprendido ver que con ese clima alguien llegara de visita, su sorpresa aumentó cuando vio a la persona caminando hacia él vestido de uniforme y con un bolso en su mano derecha. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente el guardia se cuadró inmediatamente a lo cual el teniente de la UN Spacy -según los grados bordados en los hombros y las mangas de su impermeable- le respondió de la misma forma.

- ¡Buenas tardes mi teniente!

La fuerza del saludo del guardia alertó a su compañero dentro de la caceta el cual salió a ver que pasaba. Al ver al teniente, el joven muchacho se cuadró de la misma forma que su camarada.

- Buenas tardes. Descansen por favor - ambos soldados acataron instrucciones. Ryan continuó - ¿alcancé a llegar a tiempo al horario de visita? - el soldado aludido por la pregunta contestó:

- Emm… si señor… - el soldado tomó un tablero digital del tamaño de un cuaderno y preguntó - ¿Su nombre y rango por favor?

- Teniente Ethan Ryan, de la UN Spacy

- ¿A que pasillo viene señor? - el joven oficial buscó en su memoria y respondió pocos segundos después:

- Al pasillo D-5… - el guardia tecleó en la pantalla donde estaba anotado el pasillo y preguntó:

- Mi teniente… ¿número de sitio?

- No me acuerdo… - contestó Ethan avergonzado. El guardia sonrió de forma compasiva

- No se preocupe señor¿sabe el nombre de la persona o familia?

- Familia Ryan-Southerland

- Mmm… si… espere un segundo - el guardia consultó en su cuaderno electrónico y añadió - Mayor John Ryan y Capitana Sara Southerland… - el cabo se detuvo por un momento… "¿serán sus papás?"… pero en segundos continuó - emm… pasillo D-5, sitio 152 - El guardia abrió la pequeña reja junto a la barra de contención - Mi teniente ¿Necesita una escolta o sabe el camino?

- No se preocupe cabo… muchas gracias

- De nada teniente, buen día…

Ryan lentamente comenzó a caminar por la vereda ingresando al cementerio sin prestarle mucha atención al temporal que caía sobre su cabeza. Por su parte el guardia se acercó a su compañero que esperaba las novedades.

- Parece que venía recién llegando… - no tardó en llegar la respuesta sarcástica:

- ¿Crees tú?... como que la maleta lo delata… con este clima el teniente va a quedar mojado como tonina…

- ¿Y que era el Spacy¿piloto?

- No lo sé… supongo…

Fueron más de diez minutos de caminata bajo la lluvia. Aunque la maleta pesaba un poco no se le hizo problema subir a través de la colina, de todas formas el muchacho no pudo dejar de preguntarse de quien habría sido la idea de poner un cementerio en una zona rural tan alejada de la ciudad.

Se sorprendió de que pudiese recordar tan bien el camino hasta la tumba de sus padres, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que los visitaba. La alameda por la que había caminado inevitablemente traía los recuerdos de las visitas anuales que había hecho junto a su padre desde que Sara Southerland había muerto 18 años atrás. La forma en que ambos habían formado un pacto silencioso de nunca faltar a esa fecha tan importante lo estremecía de sobremanera, sobre todo al recordar que tan fácil había roto su promesa después del funeral de su padre, John Ryan, cuando Ethan solo tenía 17 años. Agradecía que sus tíos -la única familia que le quedaba- se habían encargado del cuidado de la sepultura de sus padres, pero nunca se había perdonado a si mismo no haber vuelto a visitar a las dos personas que más extrañaba en el mundo… sobre todo por el sufrimiento que cargaba en sus jóvenes hombros…

El pasillo D-5 no era tan grande como lo recordaba, lo recorrió en solo dos minutos. Al encontrar la sepultura su corazón se estremeció en segundos. Los recuerdos de esos días felices junto a sus padres lo golpearon de lleno, Ethan era solo un chico de 8 años cuando su madre murió, un pequeño que había sido amado y protegido por sus viejos durante todo ese tiempo…

Y después su padre que por más que trató nunca pudo llenar por completo el rol de su esposa, algo que Ethan, su hijo, la luz de su vida como la pareja lo llamaban, se había encargado de recordárselo cada vez que discutían. No era la culpa del chico… era solo un muchacho que cargaba con la lenta y dolorosa muerte de su madre a causa de un tumor cerebral… y con un padre que ha causa de su trabajo lo obligaba a mudarse junto a él a través de muchas bases militares y centros de investigación bajo el Gobierno de Unificación, sin embargo se culpaba… se culpaba por no haber entendido que todas esas mudanzas, todas esas noches que su padre no llegaba a casa, todo el trabajo era para darle la vida que se merecía… John Ryan amaba a su hijo como a nada en el mundo… y Ethan solo lo comprendió cuando Ryan padre murió en un accidente aéreo a los 45 años…

Dejó la maleta en el pavimento mojado y se sentó en ella frente a la tumba de sus padres, observando los nombres grabados en el frío mármol...

- ¿Cuánto¿Una hora ya?

Exclamó uno de los dos guardias del cementerio al tiempo que el temporal se intensificaba. Minutos antes el guardia encargado de la entrada había sido obligado a refugiarse en la caseta junto a su compañero a causa del incremento de las ráfagas de viento y la fuerte lluvia que azotaba cada vez con mayor intensidad. Su amigo, que observaba preocupado al único visitante del cementerio permanecer a la intemperie, contestó:

- Una hora bajo este clima infernal… este huevón es más resistente que los cosacos, capaz que haya sido piloto naval…

- Ni idea… pero no podemos dejarlo ahí… el clima de mierda está empeorando… voy a buscarlo…

- ¿Estás seguro? - preguntó su amigo al tiempo que el cabo de Ejército tomaba su rifle y se colocaba la capucha de su poncho.

- Claro que lo estoy… si el tipo no se muere… le va a dar una pulmonía de los mil demonios…

Y con esas palabras el cabo dejó su refugio en busca del desconocido teniente...

Era una mañana demasiado oscura para esos fríos días de Noviembre en cuidad Macross. El invierno a esas alturas del año azotaba firmemente la región que antes de la devastación de la Tierra en el 2010 por parte de la Flota de Bodolza era conocida como Alaska. Esa mañana en particular la lluvia continuaba cayendo con la fuerza de un temporal en pleno apogeo, algo que no ayudaba en nada el transporte de las cientos de personas que en ese momento dejaban la Capital del Gobierno de la Unificación para unirse a más de millón de colonos (Humanos y Zentradi), que en la noche abandonarían el seno de la madre Tierra para embarcarse en la aventura que cambiaria para siempre el rumbo de sus vidas.

Ethan Siro Ryan, el joven de veintiún años de edad, continuaba en su asiento esperando el despegue del transporte orbital que lo llevaría del Espaciopuerto de Cuidad Macross directamente a la nave Macross 18, que en ese momento permanecía estacionada en la orbita terrestre.

Allí mirando a través de la ventana como la lluvia caía estrepitosamente sobre las placas de cemento, Ryan recordaba con remordimiento la despedida con sus tíos Karen Sotherland y Jordan Darren. Ambos -junto a sus dos pequeños hijos- habían sido su única familia desde la muerte de sus padres y ahora debía abandonarlos. Quien peor lo tomó fue su tía Karen, era diferente verlo un par de veces al año que no verlo por el resto de su vida, sin embargo Ethan sabía que ella lo perdonaría… sentía que debía alejarse de todos los recuerdos dolorosos… la muerte de sus padres… y del recuerdo de su único amor…

Estaba deprimido, o como lo diría la psicóloga de la Spacy que lo trató mientras todavía era parte de los Dark Angels, se encontraba con un cuadro depresivo leve. Ethan no consideraba que había que ser un experto para deducirlo, después de todo el episodio del cementerio era un claro indicio, si no hubiese sido por los dos cabos de Ejército que estaban de guardia esa noche Ethan hubiera terminado por lo menos con una fuerte pulmonía.

Al recordar el hecho Ryan no podía evitar sentirse avergonzado, la manera que el guardia lo había levantado al ver como las lágrimas del piloto de combate se mezclaban con la lluvia que caía en su rostro, y como el suboficial se lo había llevado casi en hombros junto con su equipaje hasta la caseta del frontis del cementerio, donde el compañero del cabo le tenía preparado una jarra de café (de un hervidor que apenas funcionaba) y una frazada para calentarlo, le daba vergüenza.

A la mañana siguiente, después de haber pasado gran parte de la noche intercambiando historias con los cabos, Ethan se marchó a la casa de sus tíos, y un día antes de partir de Winnipeg hasta Ciudad Macross, visitó nuevamente a los dos suboficiales para entregarles un nuevo hervidor de agua, dos latas con el mejor café brasileño que pudo encontrar y dos tazas con el símbolo del Ejército de la UN en señal de agradecimiento…

Minutos más tarde el Transporte Orbital dejó el Espaciopuerto rumbo a la Battle 18.

**III**

Era una vista preciosa. El azul de su planeta natal llenaba sus ojos grises con esperanza, un sentimiento que a pesar de todo lo que había vivido aún se presentaba con cada cambio en su vida. Allí, junto al único ventanal que se lo separaba a él del espacio exterior, Ethan observaba como segundo a segundo se separaba cada vez más de la Tierra. Junto a él un grupo de personas desconocidas admiraban el mismo paisaje, cada uno de ellos abrumados por emociones similares. Ryan apoyó su mano en la ventana de plexiglass de uno de los tantos miradores con los que contaba la City 18 y le dijo adiós a su antigua vida, era su última oportunidad para dejar su pasado atrás, el dolor, el sufrimiento… las cicatrices debían sanar.

A miles de kilómetros del planeta Tierra, una a una las naves de la flota colonizadora de largo alcance New Macross 18 comenzaron a desaparecer del sistema solar envueltos en energía extradimensional, cada uno de los colonos habían dejado la cuna de la humanidad para embarcarse en la aventura de sus vidas.

**_When all that's good seems to wear you down_**

**_When the river is far and wide_**

**_And you can't stand up for falling down_**

**_You're a believer who's found they lied_**

**_And the past has your hands firmly tied_**

**_Try ... to find a way_**

**_Try ... to say goodbye to yesterday_**

**_Goodbye to yesterday ... say goodbye ..._**

**_When you push they push on you_**

**_It's hand to mouth and day to day_**

**_Do you have your baggage or do your bags have you?_**

**_You're doing fine - It's not too late_**

**_To lay your burden down and walk through heaven's gate_**

**_Try ... to find a way_**

**_Try ... to say goodbye to yesterday_**

**_Goodbye to yesterday_**

**_Say goodbye_**

**_You've got to find a way_**

**_To say goodbye ..._**

**Spock's Beard - Goodbye To Yesterday.**

_1. Landing Signal Officer: Oficial de Señalización de Aterrizaje_

_2. Senior Air Group Commander: Comandante en Jefe de Grupo Aéreo._


	2. Chapter I

_Copyright © por Juan Ignacio Alvarez Salinas  
Basado en el proyecto audio visual de anime Macross© y sus secuelas.  
Macross © Copyright © BIG WEST-Shouji Kawamori 1982 -2008.  
Este documento de ninguna forma intenta violar sus derechos, fue escrito sin fines de lucro, solo diversión.  
Letras y Extractos propiedad de los artistas citados en cada capítulo._

**Proyecto de Emigración de la Humanidad:**

1. Colonización de largo alcance utilizando naves diseñadas específicamente para la colonización de largo alcance (con el propósito primordial de preservar la especie) y

2. Colonización de corto alcance utilizando antiguas naves de transporte (para contrarrestar la explosión de población terrestre y el recorte de recursos).

Ambas se llevaran a cargo conjuntamente.

_Extracto de actas del (Consejo del) Proyecto de Emigración de la Humanidad. Septiembre del 2011._

Año 2053 Después de Cristo.

Han pasado más de cuarenta años desde el final de la Primera Guerra Espacial, el conflicto donde la gran flota de Bodolza dejó al borde de la extinción a la raza humana.

La humanidad ha recorrido un largo camino desde entonces. No solo se recuperó de la llamada Lluvia de la Muerte Zentradi, sino que siguiendo sus instintos fue capaz de comenzar a explorar las estrellas.

En Septiembre del 2012, como parte del plan de Emigración de la Humanidad -diseñado en el 2011-, despegó la primera de las flotas colonizadoras de largo alcance, la flota Megaroad-01 (cuya nave insignia era el SDF-02 Megaroad). Desde entonces, despegaron una a una las flotas colonizadoras, siendo reemplazadas a partir del 2030 por las flotas New Macross, diseñadas para transportar a más de un millón de colonos.

El 14 de Noviembre del 2049, la 48va Flota de Colonización de Largo Alcance, o Flota New Macross 18, dejó los astilleros lunares. Nuevamente más de un millón de habitantes, Humanos y Zentradi repartidos en veintiocho naves civiles y militares, dejaron el seno de la madre Tierra para embarcarse en un nuevo viaje. Esta flota, así como un veintenar de otras flotas colonizadoras alrededor de la Galaxia, tenía como misión continuar con la exploración del espacio para así extender la longevidad de la raza humana en lo más recóndito de la Vía Láctea.

La forma en que el piloto de combate Ethan Ryan -teniente de la UN Spacy- se había unido a los colonos no había sido muy distinta a la de los demás militares de la flota colonizadora. En una fría tarde de octubre, a menos de un mes del despegue, fue informado de su asignación a la flota New Macross 18. La noticia aunque inesperada había sido como una bocanada de aire fresco para su corazón, sobre todo si quería alguna vez dejar atrás lo ocurrido años antes.

Casi cuatro años pasaron desde entonces. Atrás habían quedado los trágicos días donde lo único que importaba era cumplir con su deber, sin importar cual fuese el precio. Atrás habían quedado los amigos enterrados en un cementerio a años luz de distancia, atrás había quedado el amor de su vida, alejada por la tragedia que juntos habían vivido, atrás habían quedado sus sueños e ilusiones…

Durante parte del mes de agosto del 2053 y septiembre del mismo año la flota New Macross 18 había deambulado por el cuadrante 24731 llamado "Klavius", un cuadrante espacial ubicado en el sector sur-este de la Vía Láctea, a más de 83.000,8 años luz del planeta Tierra. Durante ese tiempo la búsqueda por un sistema planetario que pudiese contener en su interior a uno o dos planetas clase Tierra no había dado fruto alguno. De los veinte sistemas que albergaba el cuadrante los colonos de la flota New Macross 18 ya habían revisado siete, solo para encontrar gigantes gaseosos e inhóspitos pedazos de roca y hielo, una constante que se había presentado desde un principio en la travesía emprendida a través de la galaxia hacía mas de tres años.

El 8 de septiembre del 2053 los sensores de largo alcance de la flota detectaron un sistema estelar cuya única estrella era una estrella clase G2, es decir, una estrella cuyo tipo espectral (clasificación basada en la temperatura de su fotósfera1) era relativamente igual a la de la estrella del Sistema Solar. Las características de dicha estrella hacían muy factible la posibilidad de encontrar un planeta clase Tierra en el sistema. Los preparativos fueron hechos y dos días después la flota New Macross 18 arribó al sistema planetario KV2112 comenzando de inmediato con el proceso de exploración.

Un mes ha pasado desde la llegada de la flota colonizadora al sistema planetario. La flota permanecía en la orbita del cuarto planeta del sistema, el cual había sido identificado pocos días a tras como un planeta clase Tierra. La búsqueda finalmente había terminado… y es aquí donde comienza nuestra historia…

**– Chapter I –**

**…A New Beginning**

Era una soleada tarde de domingo para todos los habitantes de la sección residencial de la nave colonizadora clase New Macross 18, la City 18. Siendo para la mayoría de los colonos de la_nave ciudad_ su único día libre de la semana, muchos de ellos lo aprovechaban para descansar en familia. Algunos decidían visitar las distintas naves civiles de la flota colonizadora (como la Nave Resort Riviera; que alberga un océano artificial de 3600 metros de diámetro para el cultivo y crianza de formas de vida marítimas en cuyas costas yacen diversos hoteles y casinos, o la inmensa Nave de Entretenimiento Hollywood; con parques de diversiones y diversos centros de entretenimiento), sin embargo otros tantos decidían quedarse en la nave de colonización para pasar un día de tranquilidad. Este era el caso de algunas familias y grupos de amigos que viajaban hasta las áreas verdes de la City 18, ubicadas en los confines de la ciudad…

Ethan levantó los ojos y observó el hermoso cielo sobre él. Los anteojos de sol que llevaba evitaron que se encandilara por la luz producida por el sol artificial sobre su cabeza. Ciertamente el proyector holográfico con el que estaba equipado el escudo defensivo de la nave hacía bien su trabajo, si no hubiese sido por las franjas disparejas que formaban parte de la estructura del domo semitransparente sobre su cabeza (que separaba a la nave-cuidad del espacio exterior) la imagen que el piloto observaba hubiese sido idéntica a la de un cielo despejado en un hermoso día de verano en el planeta Tierra.

De un momento a otro sintió un ligero golpe en su estomagó, bajó la vista y vio que una hermosa pequeña de unos cuatro años de edad lo observaba con una sonrisa de par en par. La niña no le dio tiempo de recuperar el aliento al hombre que abrazaba y con la espontaneidad de alguien de su edad le preguntó:

- ¿Que estabas mirando tío Ethan? - Ethan Ryan observó a la pequeña Cassy Hagar y le contestó con voz dulce:

- Lo bonito que está hoy el cielo… - la pequeña lo miró contrariada con sus limpios ojos azules.

- Pero si el cielo es así todos los días…

Comprendió el razonamiento de la pequeña. Era lógico que su sobrina _postiza_ pensara que el cielo se veía igual todos los días. Había nacido y vivido toda su vida en una pequeña ciudad instalada en el sector colonial de la nave insignia de una flota colonizadora que había permanecido durante casi cuatro años en la inmensidad del espacio exterior, la misma nave en la que diariamente imágenes de un perfecto día soleado eran proyectadas al más de 350000 personas que viajaban dentro de la Macross 18.

La pequeña nunca había conocido el clima cambiante de un planeta clase Tierra, en ese mismo término nunca había pisado la superficie de cualquier planeta en su corta vida. Ethan esperaba que en unos pocos días (quizás meses) ello cambiaría… lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas…

Ryan acarició con dulzura los cabellos rubios de Cassy y contestó:

- Tienes razón… es que nunca has visto un día de invierno… - la pequeña puso a trabajar su ingenio otra vez:

- El otro día la maestra nos enseñó las estaciones… dijo que en… ¿invierno?... hacía mucho… pero mucho frío...

- Ja ja ja… incluso hasta llueve… no hay nada mas lindo que la lluvia, pequeña… - Cassie lo miró desconcertada

- ¿Qué es lluvia?

Ethan no se sorprendió ante la pregunta. Claramente su maestra de pre-escolar no había alcanzado a enseñarle alguno de los fenómenos meteorológicos que se producían en esa estación climática.

Se sentó en la hierba y le indicó a la pequeña que hiciera lo mismo. Esta obedeció y el joven piloto de combate se dispuso a tratar de disipar las dudas de la pequeña:

- La lluvia es….

Antes que Ethan pudiera continuar su explicación escuchó una voz a lo lejos:

- ¡Casse, Ethan…!!!

Ethan y Cassy giraron sus cabezas en la dirección de donde provenía el llamado. Arriba, a unos escasos metros cuesta arriba en la colina, un hombre alto les estaba llamando. Lo reconocieron de inmediato.

- ¡La carne está lista!

La pequeña no lo pensó dos veces y se levantó en un instante saliendo de inmediato al encuentro de su padre, Ethan se levantó y la siguió.

Pasaron unos segundos y Ryan vió como la pequeña se tiraba a los brazos de James Hagar, su líder de escuadrón. Aunque no solo era eso, desde que Ethan había conocido a Hagar este último había sentido gran afecto por su subordinado y a poco andar ambos habían logrado crear un fuerte lazo de amistad, el cual se incremento con el pasar del tiempo haciendo a Ethan uno más de la familia de James.

El Joven no tardó en unirse a padre e hija y juntos caminaron hacia la parrilla portátil que habían traído en la camioneta de Hagar. Samantha (una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos oscuros, nariz respingada y hermoso rostro) se encontraba sirviendo los platos. Hagar se dispuso a ayudar a su esposa y entre los dos llevaron los platos a una de las mesas familiares de madera instaladas en diversos puntos del parque Ichijyo. Por su parte, Ethan y Cassy ya se habían sentado en sus puestos esperando la comida. Ethan tomó los vasos de los cuatro comensales y sirvió las gaseosas…

**Sistema Planetario KV2112:** Sistema planetario extrasolar ubicado en el cuadrante Klavius. Compuesto por una Estrella clase G2, 12 Planetas, 4 Planetas Enanos, 17 Satélites Naturales y numerosos cuerpos menores (incluido un cinturón de asteroides ubicado entre el cuarto y quinto planeta). Único sistema planetario del cuadrante con un planeta clase Tierra.

"_La Humanidad y las Estrellas" Decimotercera Edición. Dirección de Cartografía Estelar. Año 2060._

**14 de Septiembre del 2053.**

**Cuadrante Espacial Klavius. 1420 Horas Tiempo Espacial Estándar.**

La mujer caminaba a través del pasillo transparente con el desplante que solo la posición que ostentaba podía entregarle. A su alrededor se podía observar la majestuosidad del espacio exterior, miles de estrellas brillaban con la misma intensidad que lo hacían incluso antes de su nacimiento.

Se detuvo un momento y se acercó a una de las paredes de plexiglass del corredor transparente que lo llevaría directamente al puente del mando de la nave espacial. Miró hacia afuera y concentró su vista en el hermoso cuerpo celeste delante de ella. Pese a que en esos momentos había una gran nubosidad sobre el único continente del cuarto planeta, aún era posible observar la masa continental ser rodeada por el azul profundo de los océanos a su alrededor. La vista era majestuosa.

La hermosa mujer madura no pudo evitar imaginarse un futuro posible donde el cuarto planeta del sistema KV2112 fuera el centro de una nueva colonia terrestre, un nuevo hogar para ella y el resto de más de un millón de personas que habían viajado por casi cuatro años bajo su tutela. Sin embargo a la flota colonizadora (repartidas en veintiocho naves civiles y militares) le quedaba mucho trabajo por hacer antes de pensar siquiera en un futuro asentamiento en el planeta. Aún las naves exploradoras debían revisar los tres últimos planetas interiores (junto con sus alrededores) en busca de posibles amenazas para la flota New Macross 18, dicha tarea tomaría por lo menos tres semanas lo cual le daría tiempo a los científicos dentro de la flota evaluar más a fondo las características geológicas del planeta. Lo sabía perfectamente.

Observó su reloj y comprendió cuanto se había tardado, dejó de lado el círculo de sus pensamientos y continuó su camino hasta el puente de la nave Insignia de la flota colonizadora, la Macross 18. Como lo esperaba, cuando las puertas del cuarto piso del gigantesco puente de mando se abrieron, se encontró con la guardia de oficiales trabajando.

Antes que pudiera decir algo, la capitana de la Macross 18 y comandante de la flota de colonización, Comodoro Javiera Ayala, fue interrumpida por una voz mecanizada que exclamó apenas la mujer puso un pie en el puente de mando:

- ¡Comodoro en el puente!

El saludo automático de la computadora del puente fue seguido por el saludo característico de todos lo militares hacia un oficial superior, la capitana respondió de la misma forma.

El primer oficial de la nave, capitán Henry Hunt, se levantó de la silla del capitán y le cedió su asiento a su superiora, la que la ocupó enseguida.

- ¿Me perdí de algo Henry?

- No señora, nuestros sensores de largo alcance no han detectado nada inusual en el sector.

- ¿Qué hay de los cazas?

- Los escuadrones CAP continúan con su ruta según lo previsto… Ha sido una noche tranquila…

- Me alegra escuchar eso… no estoy de humor para problemas…

Doce puntos brillantes atravesaban la eterna oscuridad que predominaba en esa parte del espacio. Los cazas variables del escuadrón SVF-235 Kitten Claws avanzaban lentamente sobre el lado oscuro de la segunda luna del cuarto planeta del sistema.

El escuadrón había estado en el espacio por casi cuatro horas volando una misión de Patrulla Aérea de Combate. Este tipo de misiones (conocidas como CAP2) son encomendadas a aeronaves de combate, en donde deben resguardar un área previamente designada (ya sea un punto fijo en particular, un lugar, o una nave) en busca de cualquier tipo de amenaza. El escuadrón SVF-235 particularmente era parte de dos escuadrones que esa noche se encontraban en el espacio patrullando un aérea de cientos de kilómetros alrededor de la nave insignia de la flota de colonización, esos escuadrones eran a su vez parte de una inmensa red de defensa alrededor de la flota de más de 300 escuadrones de cazas variables.

Jack Stone, comandante de la UN Spacy y líder del escuadrón Kitten Claws, dirigió su vista hacía la oscura superficie del satélite artificial. Intentó imaginar el polvo y la roca partida que deberían abundar en esa parte de la luna pero le fue imposible, su conciencia estaba abrumada por una idea que continuaba asechándolo. Aunque solo faltaba un par de minutos para dejar la orbita lunar y poder continuar el curso hacía la Battle 18, la sola idea de permanecer indetectable e incomunicado por más de 10 minutos de la flota colonizadora (debido a la curvatura planetaria del satélite) le provocaba un interminable escalofrió en la espalda.

Mientras el lider de escuadrón continuaba abstraído en sus pensamientos, un piloto novato se percató de una fluctuación de energía alertada por uno de los sensores pasivos de su caza, automáticamente levantó la vista hacía un sector de la luna y se quedó petrificado. Antes que pudiera decir algo, varias de las aeronaves de combate que volaban a su lado fueron desintegradas por una intensa ráfaga de energía proveniente de un objeto a kilómetros de distancia.

El teniente Charles Thompson, uno de los tres oficiales tácticos (conocidos como controladores de vuelo) que eran parte de la guardia nocturna de la battle 18, mantenía sus ojos pegados en la pantalla principal de su consola de comando, esperando el momento en que el escuadrón Kitten Claws abandonara la orbita del lado oscuro de la solitaria luna del cuarto planeta del sistema KV-2112.

El teniente se mantuvo se mantuvo esperando por largo tiempo, sin embargo los minutos pasaban y el escuadrón aún no parecía en su consola. Intentó establecer contacto repetitivamente, pero a cambio solo recibía estática.

- ¡Comodoro Ayala¡tenemos un problema!...

- Que pasa teniente - Thompson respondió con voz alarmante:

- Perdí contacto con los Kitten Claws…- Ayala se acercó al teniente y colocó una mano en el hombro del operador.

- ¡¿Como?!…

- El escuadrón estaba sobrevolando la orbita del lado oscuro lunar como parte de su ruta de patrullaje, pero debió haber aparecido hace más de diez minutos… - Ayala reaccionó de inmediato:

- Quiero un sondeo completo del área.

El oficial de radar utilizó el radar de largo alcance así como el resto de los sensores activos y pasivos con los que contaba la nave insignia de la flota. En segundos la operación ya estaba lista:

- Los sensores no detectan nada

- Un escuadrón no puede desaparecer de la nada… que hay del resto de los escuadrones en vuelo… ¿alguno detectó algo raro?

Los dos oficiales tácticos restantes se comunicaron con los otros dos escuadrones CAP de turno, sin embargo ninguno de ellos habían observado nada fuera de lo común.

El capitán Hunt preguntó:

- ¿Cuándo tardaría el escuadrón más cercano en llegar al lugar?

- Unos quince minutos aproximadamente señor… - Hunt se dirigió a la comodoro:

- ¿Los enviamos a investigar?

Javiera lo meditó por unos segundos. Eran pocas las posibilidades que explicaban la desaparición del escuadrón. Algunas tan variadas como haberse estrellado en plena cara nocturna lunar a causa de una anomalía espacial o por la misma gravedad lunar, sin embargo algo en su estomagó le decía lo insatisfactorias de dichas suposiciones. Tendría que ser algo más.

- Negativo. Que ambos escuadrones se mantengan en sus labores. ¡Alférez Sung! - Ayala se dirigió a uno de los tripulantes - localicen a los Aces High, los quiero en esto…

Ryan ya se preparaba a saborear su cuarto pedazo de carne asada cuando el teléfono móvil dentro del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón comenzó a vibrar. Al mismo tiempo el móvil de Hagar vibró de la misma forma. Ambos se miraron el uno al otro a través de la mesa mientras que Samantha los observaba preocupada. Ethan y Hagar contestaron la llamada casi al unísono.

"_Aquí Hagar… ¡¿Qué?!... Entendido… Estoy junto a Ryan… que el resto del equipo nos espere en la sala de instrucciones… de inmediato…_"

Hagar colgó el teléfono y vio que Ethan segundos mas tarde hacía lo mismo. James miró a su esposa la que de alguna manera deducía lo que vendría después. James se levantó de la banca, se acercó a Samantha y le explicó en voz baja:

- Tengo que presentarme en la nave lo ante posible - su esposa lo miraba desesperanzada – lleva a Cassy a casa… te llamaré cuando pueda…

- Pero…

- No te preocupes, si fuera algo más grave hubiesen sonado las alarmas - aunque no era totalmente cierto, las palabras habían logrado convencer en algo a su mujer.

- Cuídate…

La pareja se dio un beso de despedida mientras Ethan corría hacía su automóvil. Hagar se despidió de su pequeña Cassy y segundos mas tarde apareció frente a la familia el descapotable negro de Ethan. Hagar abordó el asiento de copiloto, Ethan se despidió desde lejos de las dos mujeres y momentos mas tarde los dos pilotos de combate ya se encontraban en camino hacía la Battle 18.

El automóvil no demoró más de un minuto en cruzar por completo el túnel que atravesaba la sección de ensamble que unía a la ciudad espacial con la nave de combate Battle 18. Al final del túnel se encontraba los estacionamientos reservados exclusivamente para uniformados de alto rango y personal VIP que visitaban la nave de guerra.

Ethan detuvo su automóvilen el estacionamiento del comandante Hagar. Ambos descendieron del convertible negro y continuaron el resto del trayecto a pie a través de los pasillos inferiores de la nave hasta el nivel número 1 del puente de mando de la nave insignia de la flota Macross 18, donde posteriormente tomarían uno de los ascensores que los llevaría a su destino…

Las dependencias del destacamento de las Fuerzas Especiales de la flota colonizadora se encontraban ubicadas en uno de los niveles inferiores del puente, el nivel número 3: dichas dependencias contaban con varias habitaciones incluida una sala de instrucciones exclusiva para los dos escuadrones que componían el destacamento -el SSVF-1 "_Aces High_" y el SSVF-2 "_Reapers_"-, una sala de entrenamiento con varios simuladores de vuelo, un vestidor donde los pilotos se cambiaban de ropa, y un comedor con cocinero y ayudantes exclusivos, algo que particularmente agradecían los pilotos de combate, no estaban obligados a atravesar toda la nave para alimentarse como es debido.

Los dos pilotos abandonaron el ascensor y caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala de instrucciones. Entraron y se encontraron con que el resto del escuadrón ya se encontraba en el lugar. El escuadrón Aces High se encontraba compuesto de seis pilotos de combate, todos ellos (exceptuando a Ethan) fueron elegidos directamente por el entonces teniente comandante Hagar y la capitana Ayala entre los miles de pilotos de combate destinados a la flota Macross 18 al momento de su despegue en el 2049. Además de ellos en la sala se encontraban dos pilotos que Ethan reconocería posteriormente como el teniente comandante Jack Roberts (piloto) y el teniente Richard Pullman (RIO3), dos pilotos del escuadrón de reconocimiento SVQ-01, uno de los cinco escuadrones que contaban con las naves aeroespaciales clase Scout4 RS-16A "Spectre". Para Ethan, Roberts y Pullman además de ser muy agradables siempre se encontraban enfocados al 100 en su trabajo.

Durante los casi cuatro años que había pasado como miembro del escuadrón Aces High Ethan había logrado conocer de manera extensa a cada uno de sus compañeros. No solo había encontrado en James Hagar al hermano mayor que nunca tuvo, sino que había encontrado en los otros cuatro integrantes del escuadrón - el ahora teniente Anthony Lione, la teniente Miranda Harris y los subtenientes William Downey y Mike Gilbert- al resto de la familia que el había perdido a través de su vida. Particularmente Anthony, quien se había convertido en uno de los dos mejores amigos que había tenido en toda su vida.

El teniente Anthony Nicholas Lione Cardi, a parte de ser un tipo con suerte en lo que se refiere a las mujeres (Un tipo alto de 1 metro y 86 centímetros, de cuerpo atlético, de cabello largo de color negro y una personalidad avasalladora), se caracterizaba con la hospitalidad peninsular italiana, desde un principio se preocupó por la estadía de Ryan en la City 18 y no pasó mucho tiempo para que ambos pilotos se hicieran inseparables. En el plano profesional Anthony siempre había sido uno de los pilotos mas talentosos de la flota Colonizadora, sus altas calificaciones en la Escuela de Aviación de la UN Spacy de la Flota New Macross 18, así como su formidable actuación en los últimos ejercicios de guerra practicados en los años de viaje de la flota de colonización, lo convertían en un as en potencia, y aunque nunca había podido demostrar sus habilidades en combate real él lo prefería así… para Ethan eso hablaba de su personalidad. Una gran persona y un gran amigo.

Los seis pilotos se levantaron de sus asientos y saludaron a los recién llegados. Posteriormente Ryan se acercó hasta Tony mientras que Hagar se contactaba con el Puente de Mando.

¿Cómo te fue con la teniente Baker?

La pregunta descolocó un poco a Anthony. Con la llamada repentina que habían recibido todo el escuadrón lo que menos esperaba es que Ethan preguntara sobre la cita que había tenido con una de las operadoras del puente, además la cita en si había resultado desastrosa desde principio a fin… era mejor ni recordarlo…

- ¿Recuerdas cuando salimos con las hermanas Salinas?... peor… -

Ryan recordó la salida que tony ponía como punto de comparación, claramente a su amigo le había ido mal esa tarde…

Antes que pudiese contestarle a su mejor amigo, el comandante Hagar los hizo callar con un gesto. En una pantalla plana de cristal líquido que se mantenía colgada en la muralla detrás de Hagar apareció la imagen de la comandante de la flota colonizadora.

- Buenas tardes caballeros

- Buenas tardes señora - respondieron a coro…

- Bien, ya que todos están aquí los pondré al tanto de la situación. A es de las 1420 horas, perdimos contacto con el escuadrón SVF-235 mientras sobrevolaban el sector orbital del lado oscuro de la luna del cuarto planeta.

En la pantalla/pizarrón la imagen de la mujer cambió por un mapa táctico del espacio en un rango céntrico de más de 150.000.000 kilómetros alrededor de la Flota Macross 18 (que incluía al cuarto planeta y su luna). Pasado unos segundos el mapa aumentó su escala centrándose en el lado oscuro del solitario satélite natural.

Posteriormente Ayala volvió a aparecer en la pantalla.

- Su misión es simple, deben encontrar a esos chicos y asegurar el perímetro para la llegada del escuadrón de rescate. ¿Alguna pregunta caballeros? - los seis pilotos se miraron unos a otros. No hubo respuesta - Eso es todo, buena suerte…

- Gracias Señora

La imagen de la comandante de la flota colonizadora desapareció de la pantalla de cristal líquido. Los Aces High reenfocaron su atención en su líder de escuadrón esperando instrucciones, las que Hagar no tardó en entregar:

- Ya escucharon a la dama, tenemos trabajo que hacer…

Con estas palabras el comandante Hagar y sus subordinados dejaron la sala de instrucción rumbo a los vestidores.

En menos de 10 minutos los Ethan y el resto de sus compañeros -vestidos con sus trajes de vuelo- permanecían expectantes el ascensor que los transportaba al cuarto nivel del imponente puente de la battle 18, donde se encontraba el hangar de fuerzas especiales.

Pocos segundos después los pilotos de combate descendieron del ascensor y entraron al hangar. Este albergaba a quince aeronaves, doce cazas variables de última generación y el resto naves de enlace y transporte ligero.

Los doce cazas estaban alineados en dos filas opuestas separados de acuerdo al escuadrón al que estaban asignados. En la fila izquierda permanecían los seis cazas variables VF-22S_Sturmvögel_ del escuadrón Reapers, en cambio en la derecha esperaban inertes los seis VF-19 _Excalibur_ (cuatro VF-19F y dos VF-19S) mientras los equipos de mantenimiento preparaban a los aparatos para su nueva misión.

Ethan se acercó a su caza variable avanzado (AVF5), un hermoso VF-19S. El VF-19 Excalibur -apodado entre los pilotos como_Blazer Valkyrie_- junto al VF-22S _Sturmvogel II_ eran los últimos representantes de la dinastía de los cazas variables conocidos comúnmente como Valkyrie, en honor al VF-1_Valkyrie_, el primer avión con estas características. El Valkyrie sin duda alguna era la máquina que cambió para siempre la historia de la aviación.

Fruto de la mezcla entre la Overtecnología (tecnología alienígena encontrada en el ASS-16) y la tecnología Terrestre, el caza variable -como su nombre lo indica- es un sistema de armamento con tres modos de operación (_Fighter_, _GERWALK_ y_ Battroid_), cada modo de operación fue diseñado para lograr el mejor rendimiento en los distintos ambientes en que se desarrollen combates.

El modo Fighter (caza) fue diseñado como un caza de alto nivel capaz de servir en una variedad de misiones desde combate aire-aire hasta misión aire-tierra/ aire-mar. Por su parte el modo GERWALK es el híbrido entre el Fighter y Battroid combinando la velocidad y agilidad del primero con la versatilidad del segundo, su principal característica es la posibilidad de "flotar" y moverse sobre la superficie del terreno a velocidades subsónicas, aunque en el espacio su virtualmente única función es la de transición de un modo a otro. Finalmente en modo Battroid el Valkyrie se transforma en un robot o humanoide, diseñado originalmente para combatir cuerpo a cuerpo con la raza alienígena a la que pertenecían los "gigantes" encontrados en el ASS-1 (cuyo tamaño supera en 5 veces al del ser humano común), su gran maniobrabilidad lo hacen perfecto para combate aire-aire de corto alcance, así como asaltos a posiciones enemigas (naves, bases, etc.).

Por segundos Ethan se mantuvo junto a la escalera mirando a su hermoso caza color azul marino (con el escudo de la UN Spacy de color rojo -la delta era de color blanco-), sin embargo una voz preveniente de debajo de la cabina lo alejó de sus pensamientos:

- Teniente Ryan, su nave está lista para partir - intentando ocultar el sobresalto ocasionado por la potente voz del cabo del Río (el capitán de nave de su caza), Ethan le respondió con una sonrisa:

- Gracias cabo, uno de estos días vamos a repetir la salida del sábado pasado - el cabo, mientras se levantaba y se colocaba junto a la nariz del caza (donde estaba pintado el numero 002 en dorado), asintió con el mismo entusiasmo:

- De acuerdo teniente, solo espero que esta vez no se le pase la mano con el tequila - en unos momentos la piel pálida de Ryan se cubrió de un indeseable rubor rojizo, el solo hecho de recordar de los desmanes que había ocasionado la última vez en el Top Gun, un pub frecuentado por los militares en la City 18, le avergonzaba terriblemente.

- No te preocupes Joaquín - el capitán de nave, con su pulgar derecho levantado, dijo:

- Mucha suerte teniente - mientras subía la escalera hasta la cabina del VF, Ryan le respondió:

- Gracias cabo.

Con un salto Ryan entró a la cabina de su Valkyrie, sin perder el tiempo dejó el casco de vuelo sobre sus rodillas y cerró la carlinga. Movió suavemente la palanca del caza encendiéndose todos los sistemas básicos de su caza variable, en segundos Ethan se vio a si mismo "virtualmente" flotando sobre el suelo rodeado por una gran cantidad de datos desplegados a su alrededor, todo esto era gracias a las pantallas de imágenes de monitoreo envolvente (Wrap-around) y a la superficie interior de cristal líquido de la carlinga, que en conjunto era conocida entre los pilotos como cabina de entorno virtual. Esta proporcionaban al piloto desde gráficos HUD en forma de cúpula (incluso proyectados en la carlinga del avión), información vital de los blancos (velocidad, altura, tipo de caza, etc.) hasta poder observar literalmente lo que se encontraba debajo de su VF, eliminado así los ángulos muertos de visibilidad, todos estos datos eran a su vez suministrados por los sensores híbridos ubicados a los costados de la nariz del caza.

Después de comprobar los datos de cada sistema de vuelo a bordo del VF, el piloto puso en línea al Dispositivo de Información de Vuelo Móvil (MFID7) (montado como un reloj en su muñeca y parte del antebrazo) y descargó toda información de la misión a la computadora de combate de Inteligencia Artificial (I.A.) del Excalibur. Posteriormente se colocó el casco y le señaló al cabo que estaba listo para que retirara los topes de las ruedas de su caza, este asintió con la cabeza y los terminó de retirar. Al mismo tiempo los tres cazas del equipo de Hagar (compuesto por el comandante Hagar, la teniente Harris y el subteniente Gilbert) ya estaban ascendiendo en los elevadores mecánicos al cuarto de descompresión donde se encontraban las tres catapultas magnéticas. Ethan llamó a sus subordinados.

- Equipo Ray-light. Reporte - Anthony fue el primero en contestar:

- Ray-light 2 listo.

- Tres- vino la voz de Dowley

Hecho esto Ethan se comunicó con el director de vuelo el cual lo dirigió hacia uno de los tres elevadores que se encontraban para entonces vacíos, detrás de Ethan sus dos subordinados llevaron sus cazas variables a los dos elevadores restantes.

Los elevadores elevaron a los tres cazas hasta la sala de descompresión, los pilotos transportaron a sus aeronaves hasta las catapultas electromagnéticas con las que se encontraba equipado el puente de la Battle 18. El valkyrie de Ethan, así como el de sus dos compañeros, fue rodeado por tres columnas horizontales de metal que nacían desde las puntas de una plataforma triangular detrás de los motores, mientras que sobre sus cabezas se abrían las tres compuertas que daban hacia el espacio exterior. Ethan sintió un pequeño zumbido proveniente del exterior al tiempo que las tres columnas comenzaban a resplandecer con una luz azulada, la que terminó cubriendo por completo con una menor intensidad al VF.

Las catapultas electromagnéticas lentamente comenzaron a elevar a cada una de las valkyries hacia el exterior, a continuación las catapultas giraron hasta apuntar las narices de los cazas hacia el solitario satélite natural sobre el cuarto planeta. Hecho esto, Ethan se comunicó con el oficial de cubierta:

- Ace 0-0-2. Listo para despegar

- Ace 0-0-2-. Ruta 0-2-1-0… buena suerte

- Gracias. Ace 0-0-2 ruta 0-2-1-0.

Ethan aceleró a fondo los motores de su caza y junto a la fuerza de la catapulta fue lanzado hacia el espacio, siendo seguidos con posterioridad por Anthony y Downey.

Lentamente cada piloto alineó sus aeronaves junto al del comandante Hagar, tomando tumbo a toda velocidad hacía el lado oscuro de la luna del cuarto planeta.

Las siete aeronaves surcaban el espacio lentamente, solo las tenues luces provenientes del calor exiguo que emanaba de sus motores eran indicio de su trayectoria a través de la eterna oscuridad de la cara oculta del satélite natural.

Ethan junto a sus compañeros mantenían su atención entre los sistemas de rastreo pasivos de sus cazas y el frío vacío que los rodeaba, acatando las instrucciones de silencio radial entregadas por el comandante Hagar minutos antes que entraran en la órbita lunar. Esta medida apuntaba a mantener la_invisibilidad_ de los seis cazas variables y la nave de reconocimiento entregada por el _Sistema Activo de Irrastreabilidad_ (o SAS8).

El sistema activo de irrastreabilidad es un dispositivo, que a diferencia de la silueta _stealth_ pasiva utilizadas por el VF-17 Nightmare o el viejo F-117 de la USAF9, repele las ondas de radar alrededor del caza en vez de reflejarlas, volviendo al caza que lo utilice "invisible" a los radares existentes, posibilitando ataques furtivos, ataques por fuera del rango visual, y obliga al enemigo a utilizar sistemas de detección menos confiables como los térmicos, ópticos, etc.

El radar equipado en el VF-19 (uno similar existe en otros cazas AVF como el VF-22 o en naves pequeñas como la nave de reconocimiento tripulada por Pullman y Roberts) fue diseñado para actuar en conjunto con el sistema activo de irrastreabilidad. El radar es capaz de cambiar la dirección, potencia y la forma de onda de radar con mucha rapidez, para poder adquirir datos del blanco y a la vez minimizar la oportunidad de que la señal de radar sea detectada, además de poder rastrear hasta 400 blancos a la vez. La función de ambos sistemas en conjunto con los sensores híbridos (sistemas de rastreo pasivo de distinto tipo principalmente térmicos, ópticos y de láser) y los sistemas de recepción de radar (RWR10) e infrarrojos (IWR11) con los que está equipado el caza y el diseño calorífico de bajo perfil de las toberas del VF-19, dificultaban su detección en un margen superior al 95.

En medio de la búsqueda, los tripulantes de la nave de exploración detectaron una señal de auxilio a más de 300 kilómetros de distancia cerca de la superficie lunar. Alertados por ellos, Ethan y el resto de los Aces High "iluminaron" el sector donde proveía la señal de auxilio. En las pantallas de radar de sus cazas aparecieron más de 30 puntos que permanecían inertes en el espacio, algunos tan pequeños como una mano empuñada mientras que otros tan grandes como un caza variable.

A Ethan se le hizo un nudo en el estomago. No se necesitaba ser un genio para deducir que los restos eran parte del escuadrón perdido, pero lo más importante era que, desde dentro de las toneladas de chatarra que flotaban en el oscuro vacío de la orbita lunar, la señal de auxilio aún seguía siendo transmitida…

- Aquí Ace 01 respondiendo a la señal de auxilio, responda por favor - la voz del comandante Hagar se escuchó a través de la red táctica de comunicaciones - Repito, aquí Ace 01¿Hay alguien con vida? - no hubo respuesta.

Hagar realizó la misma acción un par de veces sin éxito. Sin perder tiempo se comunicó con su escuadrón y les entregó nuevas instrucciones:

- Ok chicos, tenemos que acercarnos y buscar por sobrevivientes. Manténganse unidos y alerta, no quiero ninguna sorpresa¿entendido? - la respuesta de Ethan y el resto de su escuadrón fue afirmativa.

Era un panorama desolador. Destellos de días pasados inundaban la mente de Ethan mientras avanzaba a través lo los restos del escuadrón Kitten Claws esparcidos en más de un kilómetro de distancia.

Mientras sus compañeros continuaban la búsqueda en distintas direcciones, Hagar e Ethan se desplazaron hacia la fuente de la señal de auxilio, este era la aeronave del líder de escuadrón, el número del caza así como las franjas doradas en las puntas de los estabilizadores verticales lo delataban. Ryan movió su Valkyrie lentamente hasta colocar su cabina junto a la del piloto. El cristal que separaba al piloto del espacio estaba partido en par en par. El joven piloto de los Aces High hizo un acercamiento con las cámaras de seguimiento del valkyrie y vio un fragmento de metal incrustado de par en par en el cráneo de su camarada de armas, estaba muerto.

Hagar hizo lo mismo y vio la sangre congelada del líder de escuadrón esparcida en lo que quedaba de su casco. En ese instante ambos pilotos fueron alertados por la voz bronca del oficial de radar de la nave de reconocimiento.

- Ace 001, aquí Intrepid 001. Contacto, ondas de radar a las 10, 4 kilómetros, justo sobre la superficie lunar.

- Entendido Intrepid ¿puedes darme un escaneo completo del lugar?

- Si señor - Pullman utilizó sus sistemas de detección para escanear el sector de donde provenían las ondas de radar, este era un cráter de casi 2 kilómetros de diámetro. Pasaron solo unos segundos y llegó la respuesta de la nave de reconocimiento.

- Detecto lecturas anormales en los sensores activos y pasivos además de los niveles de energía dentro del cráter, parece haber una nave de unos seiscientos metros dentro del cráter… ¡esperen!- Pullman apenas alcanzó a ver como los sensores detectaban un incremento colosal en los niveles de energía de la nave, eso solo podía significar una cosa… - ¡va a disparar!!!

- ¡Quiebren! - Hagar apenas alcanzó a gritar cuando un rayo de energía fue disparado desde el cráter.

De un momento a otro los pilotos giraron de forma brusca sus aeronaves en distintas direcciones. Ethan tomó rumbo hacia su izquierda y aceleró al máximo los motores de su Valkyrie evitando la inmensa ráfaga de energía que había pasado a escasos metros de distancia.

Pasado el peligro Hagar llamó al resto de los pilotos para ver si se encontraban bien. Cinco de los pilotos del escuadrón de fuerzas especiales contestaron afirmativamente, pero el teniente Downey junto a la tripulación de la nave de reconocimiento fallaron en hacerlo. El comandante los llamó nuevamente pero ninguno de ellos contestó. Ethan recorrió con su vista los alrededores en busca de sus compañeros, solo para encontrar los restos de ambas aeronaves esparcidos por el espacio.

Hagar no lo pensó dos veces y ordenó la retirada:

- ¡Larguémonos de aquí!

Bastaron segundos para que el escuadrón se reuniera con el comandante y emprendiera la retirada, sin embargo frente a ellos se produjo un Fold apareciendo posteriormente la misma nave que momentos antes los había atacado, que para la sorpresa de los pilotos de la flota colonizadora era una nave de combate Varauta, específicamente una Nave de Batalla Estándar de Primera Línea (SBS12). Este mastodonte metálico de más de alrededor de 600 metros de largo era típica nave de batalla entre las fuerzas Varauta, distinguiéndose por su potente armamento y blindaje, además de su considerable capacidad de despliegue de cazas variables, alcanzando los cuarenta y tantos aparatos.

Hagar observó con incredulidad a la nave, la que segundos antes había hecho un Fold desde la superficie del cráter hasta su posición. Después del final de la guerra Protodevlin contra la Flota New Macross 7 en el 2046 no existían registros de ataques por parte de las fuerzas Varautas a naves del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida y sus colonias. Aún existían un número considerable de flotas Varauta en la galaxia, sin embargo al encontrarse sin sus maestros Protodeviln para guiarlos los Varauta permanecían desperdigados en la Vía Láctea sin propósito alguno, evitando cualquier contacto con los_impuros_.

De la nave de batalla Varauta fueron lanzados decenas de cazas variables varauta Fz-109 Elgerzorene o Depredadores (como lo apodaban los pilotos de la UN Spacy) los cuales le cerraron el paso al escuadrón de Ethan. En segundos ambos bandos se cruzaron en medio de la oscuridad, de un momento a otro la ventaja entregada a las valkyries de los Aces High por el Sistema activo de irrastreabilidad en un combate fuera del rango visual había desaparecido por completo. Había comenzado el _Dog Fight_13.

- ¡Quiebren!

Hagar gritó a través de la red de comunicaciones ordenando a su escuadrón realizar una de las maniobras básicas de combate aéreo, esta es virar súbitamente en otra dirección con la esperanza de que cualquier enemigo que te siga pierda su ventaja táctica.

Ethan giró su caza violentamente hacia la izquierda mientras que el resto de los Aces High lo hacían en distintas direcciones, segundos después tres cazas varauta se colocaron atrás de Ethan y abrieron fuego, disparando ráfagas de energía desde sus cañones láser que Ethan apenas pudo esquivar. Separado de Anthony y del resto de su escuadrón -que se encontraban combatiendo ya a kilómetros de distancia- Ethan no tuvo más remedio que enfrentar solo a sus perseguidores.

Los pilotos Varauta al no poder acertarle al valkyrie de Ethan con sus cañones láser decidieron ir a la segura, disparando una gran cantidad de micromisiles de búsqueda infrarroja. Los micro-misiles fueron diseñados originalmente por la UN Spacy como armamento anti-mecha para combates de corto alcance, siendo lo suficientemente pequeños para ser montados en grupos en compartimientos en un solo punto de anclaje o bahías de armamento dentro de los cazas hasta que se les necesite.

Ethan cambió a modo battroid y comenzó a esquivar uno a uno los micromisiles al mismo tiempo que el sistema automático de defensa de su caza lanzaba bengalas, haciéndolos explotar a gran parte de los micro-misiles a escasos metros del VF-19S. Para detener el daño de los misiles que no habían alcanzado a ser esquivados por Ethan, el sistema automático de defensa activo el sistema de Barrera-Punta-de Alfiler (o PPV14) generó 3 discos de energía los cuales se movilizaron automáticamente en distintas direcciones para amortiguar el daño al valkyrie azul marino, conteniendo los daños del impacto de los misiles al mínimo.

Sin embargo antes que Ethan pudiera cantar victoria los tres pilotos varauta ya estaban detrás de él. Ethan cambio su caza a modo fighter y comenzó a ascender seguido de cerca por los Fz-109, ganando el piloto terrícola distancia sobre ellos. Esto se debía a que los _depredadores_, pese a que eran unos cazas de alto rendimiento, su velocidad de ascenso (aceleración) no era comparable con la del VF-19S de Ryan.

Al alcanzar la suficiente distancia entre ellos Ryan cambió abruptamente si caza a Battroid y giró directamente hacia ellos, frente a ellos seleccionó sus micromisiles de alta maniobrabilidad -o HMMM15- (alojados en las bahías internas del Excalibur, a los costados de los motores) y disparó más de una decena, los cuales acertaron en segundos a dos de los tres cazas. La rapidez del impacto se debía a que a diferencia de los micromisiles utilizados por los varauta (siendo copias de los obsoletos que contaba la flota Megaroad 13 y la flota New Macross 5), los micromisiles de alta maniobrabilidad contienen avanzados sistemas de detección además de mutiles propulsores que les permiten perseguir a su presa indefinidamente.

El tercer piloto varauta trató de reaccionar inútilmente, ya que aún con su visibilidad nublada por las explosiones de sus dos compañeros no pudo ver al caza azul marino cambiar a modo Fighter para avanzar directamente sobre él, disparando ráfagas de proyectiles desde el Gun Pod. Segundos más tarde el tercer caza estalló en la oscuridad del lado oscuro de la luna.

Ethan tomó un respiro y observó a su alrededor en busca de los demás. A su izquierda directamente sobre su hombro vio tres puntos en el espacio entrelazándose enfrascados en combate, estos eran, según los datos entregados en la cabina de entorno virtual, dos cazas varauta que se enfrentaban a Anthony.

Ethan giró su Valkyrie en esa dirección y aceleró a su encuentro, a la distancia indicada seleccionó cuatro misiles de alta maniobrabilidad de mediano alcance (MRHM16), los apunto a ambos cazas y en segundos salieron disparados los cuatro misiles.

Ethan siguió avanzando hacia ellos, segundos mas tarde dos de los 4 misiles impactaron de lleno sobre los cazas Varauta, desapareciendo en dos explosiones.

La llamada de Tony no tardó en llegar:

- Gracias Ethan

- De nada amigo, vamos a darle una mano a los muchachos…

Mientras tanto a kilómetros de distancia separados de Ethan y Anthony, el resto de los Aces High continuaban combatiendo incansablemente contra los Varauta. Mientras que la teniente Harris y el teniente Gilbert se mantenían juntos en la refriega contra varios cazas enemigos, Hagar hacía lo suyo con otro resto. La forma de pilotear del comandante de los Aces High era simplemente prodigiosa, con solamente el Gun Pod de su VF-19S en modo battroid había derribado en menos de un minuto a más de siete enemigos, sin embargo antes que pudiese acabar con el resto de sus perseguidores, estos junto al resto de los Fz-109 se retiraron de la refriega arrancando en distintas direcciones.

Aprovechando el momento Hagar decidió llamar al resto de sus subordinados. Los Aces High en menos de un minuto se reunieron con su comandante. Ethan cambió su caza a modo battroid y se colocó junto al comandante seguido de cerca por sus compañeros.

- ¿Ace 01, aquí 02. Que sucede SCAG? - La imagen de Ethan apareció en una de las pantallas de comunicaciones del caza de Hagar, este respondió honestamente:

- No tengo idea - Anthony, intentando romper la tensión del momento, exclamó medio en broma:

- Estos hijos de perra Varauta arrancaron como colegialas… - la broma le causó gracia a Hagar pero sabía que no podía darse el lujo de esperar a que aparecieran más:

- OK chicos empaquen… nos vamos de aquí…

Los cinco pilotos cambiaron sus máquinas a modo Fighter, pero cuando se disponían a volver a la nave insignia de la Flota New Macross 18, en sus radares aparecieron un nuevo grupo de cazas enemigos tapando su camino de regreso, los cuales no tardaron en ser identificados por la computadora I.A. de sus valkyries como Az-130 Panzerzorene. Una variante del caza Fz-109 diseñado originalmente por los Varauta como un avión de ataque, el_Panzer_ -apodado así por los pilotos de la Macross 7- se mostró en las batallas en el espacio como un "asesino de valkyries" en potencia, aunque era un "ladrillo volador" en la atmósfera, el Az-130 ostentaba un poder de fuego mucho mayor al del VF-19 Excalibur y al VF-22S Sturmvogel 22. En resumen el Az-130 en el espacio era un rival formidable.

El comandante observó la pantalla central del panel de instrumentos digital de su Valkyrie y observó a los más de 25 Panzer acercarse a toda velocidad hacia ellos. En su posición no había tiempo alguno para pensar, las decisiones debían ser tomadas en segundos y con suerte el líder de escuadrón tomaría las correctas, y el comandante de la UN Spacy James Hagar simpre intentaba tomar las correctas:

- Aces High. Tenemos que pasar directamente entre ellos y abrirnos un camino a casa. Formación de ataque y vamos por ellos.

Los cuatro pilotos de fuerzas especiales sin pensarlo dos veces alinearon sus cazas al del comandante Hagar, acelerando sus valkyries directamente hacia el escuadrón enemigo. La imagen del comandante nuevamente apareció en el panel de instrumentos del caza de Ethan:

- Aces High, preparen los misiles MRHM y disparen a voluntad.

Sabiendo que los Panzer tardarían en tenerlos en rango para sus misiles de mediano alcance los cinco pilotos terrestres dispararon todos sus misiles de alta-maniobrabilidad sobre los pilotos Varauta y esperaron por el impacto. No pasó mucho tiempo para que los misiles impactaran sobre los cazas enemigos, aunque algunos de los bandidos lograron esquivarlos la mayoría de los misiles dieron en el blanco. Hagar, confiado en que el Sistema Activo de Irrastreabilidad impediría que los Varauta pudiesen disparar sus misiles de mediano alcance guiados por radar, ordenó a su escuadrón continuar avanzando.

Y así fue, la distancia se acortaba y los _Panzer_ aún no atacaban con sus misiles de mediano alcance, todo indicaba que la estrategia de los Aces High estaba funcionando.

Ya cuando faltaban menos de un minuto para que ambos bandos se mezclaran en pleno dog-fight Hagar le ordenó a Ethan y a los demás:

- Aces High, manténganse juntos y prepárense para el combate, solo tenemos que abrir una brecha en medio de esos hijos de perra y saldremos bien de esta… vamos por ellos.

Todos siguieron las indicaciones de Hagar. La computadora de vuelo del caza de Ethan seleccionó a cinco cazas enemigos que avanzaban directamente a él disparando ráfagas láser desde sus cañones de energía, con los blancos en la mira Ethan disparó los últimos micro-misiles de alta maniobrabilidad que lee quedaban y observó como estallaban al impactar en los Az-130. A sí mismo los disparos del resto de los Aces High se mezclaron con el fuego enemigo mientras que ambos bandos chocaban en medio de una lluvia de explosiones y municiones.

Guiados por Hagar los Aces High avanzaron derecho por el sendero de fuego y muerte sembrado por ellos mismos a fuerza de disparos mientras que los pilotos enemigos intentaban girar para colocarse a sus espaldas, sin embargo a la velocidad que los cinco Excalibur avanzaban los pilotos terrestres confiaban que los Az-130 no los pudieran alcanzar. Pero una llamada de auxilio resonó en la frecuencia de comunicaciones:

- ¡Me dieron¡Me dieron!!! - la voz de Mike Gilbert se escuchó dentro del casco de Ethan, este miró hacia atrás y vi como del motor derecho de su VF brotaba una hilera intermitente de fragmentos de hielo, esto solo podía significaba que tenía una fuga de líquido refrigerante y si fuese así tendría que apagar el motor… - ¡Maldita sea¡No puedo controlar el avión!!! - el comandante Hagar gritó:

- ¡Apaga el motor Mike!!!

- ¡No puedo¡Tengo rojo en ENG17!!! - el mensaje de Mike indicaba que el motor había recibido demasiados daños, en la pantalla de Ethan apareció la imagen del SCAG, este le ordenó a sus subordinados - Ace 003 y 004 manténganse con Gilbert¡Ace 002 únete a mi ala y vamos por ellos!!!

- Entendido

Ethan tiró la palanca de control hacia atrás y con solo los reactores vernier18 de su caza, colocó su Valkyrie junto al del comandante apuntando hacia el escuadrón enemigo, mientras que Anthony y Frank se acercaban hasta a Mike para protegerlo del fuego alienígeno, pero entonces, sin mayor aviso, todos observaron como su caza variable estallaba en el espacio exterior.

- ¡Mike!!!!!

Ethan gritó en vano por la radio, los trozos del Valkyrie azul marino esparcidos por el espacio era prueba suficiente, Mike Gilbert había muerto. El piloto sintió como la rabia se apoderó de él, los bastardos Varauta habían matado a dos de sus amigos en la misma noche, no podía dejarlos sin castigo alguno.

Justo cuando Ethan estaba listo para lanzarse sobre los cazas enemigos, el Comandante Hagar le ordenó a él y a los demás con tono severo:

- Aces High sigan adelante, ya no podemos hacer nada por Mike…

Las palabras del comandante resonaron dentro de Ethan removiendo todo su ser, pese a la rabia que sentía la verdad ya no podía hacer nada más. Sin mirar atrás los Aces High retomaron el camino tratando de esquivar los ataques del los cazas enemigos que les venían pisando los talones.

Apenas los Aces High habían dejado la orbita del lado oscuro de la luna Hagar comenzó a llamar desesperadamente a la Macross 18 pidiendo refuerzos. Cuando los pilotos comenzaban a pensar que todo estaba perdido, un rayo de energía destruyó a casi la mitad de los cazas varauta que hasta momentos antes los continuaban atacando. Ethan miró hacia su izquierda y respiró aliviado al ver a una fragata clase Bolognese junto con un grupo de cazas variables acercarse hacia su posición. La voz del comandante Devin Becker, líder del escuadrón SSVF-2 Reapers, se escuchó en sus transmisores:

Veo que están en problemas chicos, nosotros nos encargaremos de esto James - Hagar contestó aliviado:

- Gracias Devin - y dirigiéndose hacia nosotros agregó - Aces High, síganme

Los cinco cazas perfilamos hacia el UNS Defiant mientras que tres escuadrones UNSSS de la Flota New Macross 18 entraban en combate con los bandidos que quedaban…

Los siguientes minutos de viaje hacia la flota fueron interminables para Ethan y el resto de sus compañeros de escuadrón, la noche del 14 de Septiembre del 2056 fue el punto de partida para quizá el suceso más grande de las vidas de todos a bordo de la Flota New Macross 18.

Ya dentro de la fragata Bolognese Ethan observaba como los rayos de la estrella solar del sistema chocaban contra el mirador en el que se encontraba. Era un hermoso espectáculo, pero este no lo hacía sentir mejor, en lo absoluto. Dos de sus amigos estaban muertos y no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo. Allí observando el sol sobre el 4to planeta del sistema, Ethan derramo la primera de las muchas lágrimas que él junto al resto de los colonos de la flota New Macross 18 derramarían por el resto del conflicto que acaba de empezar… la Guerra de Syrinx.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nota del autor: para los interesados tengo una version en formato PDF de este y los proximos capitulos del FF con fotografias y las fichas técnicas de los mechas que van a ir apareciendocomo la historia se desarrolle. El que lo desee puede pedirme en una review (necesito feedback para saber si les va gustando el libro) la version completa, asi la subo por rapidshare o otro servidor similarpara que lo descarguen...

cuidense...

1fotosfera de una estrella es la superficie luminosa que delimita dicho objeto, o mejor dicho la región de la estrella de la que proviene la luz que vemos. Clásicamente se habla de la fotosfera del Sol y de las estrellas. En el caso del Sol la temperatura fotosférica es alrededor de 5.800 kelvin, no es sólida, sino una capa de plasma de aproximadamente 300 km. de espesor, que emite la luz y el calor que recibimos. En el caso de otras estrellas la temperatura fotosférica o superficial es mayor o menor y por tanto la luz emitida es, en promedio de otro color. Estrellas más frías son rojas y estrellas más calientes son azules.  
2_Combat Air Patrol:_ Patrulla Aérea de Combate.  
3_Radar Intercept Officer:_ Oficial de Intercepción de Radar  
4[Aeronave de Reconocimiento  
5_Advance Variable Fighter_: Caza Variable Avanzado  
6_Alien Star Ship One_: Nave Espacial Alienígena Uno (denominada mas tarde como SDF-1 Macross)  
7_Movil Flight Information __Device_: Dispositivo de Información de Vuelo Móvil. Dispositivo en el cual se guarda toda la información relacionada con la misión pertinente del piloto, incluyendo la carta de vuelo, la ruta de vuelo, posibles enemigos y códigos diversos.  
8_Stealth Active System_: Sistema Activo de Irrastreabilidad.  
9_United States__ Air Force_: Fuerza Aérea de los Estados Unidos (de América)  
10_Radar Warning Receiver_: Receptor de Alerta de Radar  
11_Infrared Warning Receiver_: Receptor de Alerta Infrarrojo  
12_Standard Battleline Battleship:_ Nave de Batalla Estándar de Primera Línea  
13 Pelea de Perros: jerga utilizada por los pilotos de guerra para denominar el combate a corta distancia entre dos o más aeronaves  
14 Pin-Point-Barrier: (sistema) Barrera-Punta de Alfiler  
15_High Maneuverable Micro Missiles_: Micro Misiles de Alta Maniobrabilidad.  
16_Medium Range High Maneuverable (Missile)_: (Misil de) Alta-Maniobrabilidad de Mediano Alcance  
17 Engine: Motor  
18 Motores ubicados en puntos claves de naves y aeronaves espaciales, estas se encienden y apagan imitando a los flaps y alerones durante el vuelo, los cuales mediante la computadora de navegación imitan las fuerzas aerodinámicas que afectarían a un caza en una atmósfera y además acentúan los virajes durante maniobras extremas.


	3. Chapter II

**– Chapter II –**

**Funeral for a Friend**

_14 de Septiembre del 2053_

_Sistema Estelar Klavius 2112; Puente de la UNS Battle 18. 1655 Horas Tiempo Espacial Estándar_

La Comodoro yacía serena en su asiento mientras todos los demás tripulantes a su alrededor trabajaban concentrados en sus consolas. Solo el hombre junto a ella, de pie y de brazos cruzados, compartía su misma tranquilidad mientras ambos observaban por la pantalla principal del puente a las tres fragatas Stealth clase Bolognese acercarse al cráter que permanecía inerte sobre la superficie lunar. Solo unos veinte minutos habían minutos desde que el escuadrón SVF-X01 Aces High fuera atacado por fuerzas Varauta, si el personal de lo flota actuaba a tiempo podría obtener algunas respuestas a los ataques enemigo. Por ello que la capitana Ayala había ordenado el despliegue de tres de las fragatas de la flota Macross 18, con sus respectivos equipos de asalto, hacia el cráter lunar donde se había ocultado la nave Varauta en busca de alguna respuesta.

Uno de los controladores del frente del puente se dirigió a la Comodoro:

-Las fragatas ya están en posición y esperan órdenes - Ayala respondió de inmediato

-Que hagan un escaneo previo del aérea

-Si señora - pasaron solo unos 30 y tantos segundos y el joven alférez exclamó - Comodoro, tiene que ver esto

-En la pantalla alférez - los gráficos de los censores de larga distancia de la Battle 18 fueron reemplazados por una imagen tridimensional del cráter provista por sus censores gravimétricos, esta mostraba que debajo del cráter existía una red de túneles subterráneos que llevaba hasta una especie de bunker a nomás de 20 metros de profundidad. Todos los oficiales del puente quedaron sorprendidos. La Comodoro añadió - ¿Alguna forma de vida? - el alférez se comunicó con su homónimo a bordo de una de las fragatas Stealth, el cual realizó un segundo escaneo pero esta vez utilizando su sistema de búsqueda vital. Segundos después el alférez le contestó a la Comodoro Ayala.

-No señor - el capitán Hunt le comentó a su superior:

-La explosión no debe haber dejado a nadie con vida…

-Espero que estés equivocado… - Ayala se dirigió nuevamente al alférez - alférez, ordene a las Bolognese enviar a los grupos de asalto y despliegue la imagen de las cámaras de seguimiento de las fragatas en la pantalla principal.

-Si señora…

Momentos mas tarde la imagen de las cámaras de seguimiento mostraban a los transportes despegar lentamente desde las tres fragatas stealth, trasladando a sus respectivos grupos de asalto hacia el cráter.

Ya al aterrizar, a menos de 500 metros del cráter, los transportes abrieron sus compuertas y dejaron salir a los efectivos del Cuerpo de Marina Espacial de las Naciones Unidas. (UNSMC1). Estos consistían en tres vehículos blindados los cuales transportaban a cuatro tripulantes y un grupo de más de veinte soldados a pie (todos ellos vistiendo trajes blindados AEHBS2) que rodeaban a los tres vehículos blindados.

El grupo de asalto lentamente comenzó avanzar en busca de la entrada a la red de túneles subterráneos. El líder de la misión, el teniente coronel de la UNSMC Kevin LaBrie, avanzaba dentro de uno de los vehículos blindados guiando al resto de su equipo gracias a los datos que le entregaba una de las fragatas Bolognese.

Cuando se disponían a bajar hacia el interior del cráter, el grupo se detuvo de improviso, el lider del grupo a pie levantó su mano y llamó al coronel LaBrie:

-Señor, hay algo extraño con el cráter - la imagen desde la cámara del casco del teniente Beller apareció en una de las pantallas de control dentro del vehiculo blindado del coronel. La imagen no podía ser más clara, el fondo de cráter parecía haber sido "lijado" por alguien. El coronel le respondió al líder:

-Continuemos con el avance Beller - y añadió al resto de los Space Marines - ¡Marines avancen!!

El grupo de asalto lentamente continúo con su camino. Solo bastaron unos minutos más para que estos llegaran hasta el interior del cráter. Este era de un diámetro casi de 2 kilómetros, los cuales sorpresivamente se parecían más a una cancha de hockey sobre hielo que a un desierto de frías piedras impactadas (quizá) hace miles de años por una lluvia de meteoritos. Ya allí, los censores gravimétricos de los vehículos blindados comenzaron un escaneo del suelo debajo de ellos, estos demostraron que la parte superficial del suelo de hecho era solo una cubierta y que debajo de esta había una especie de aleación de metal nunca antes vista por el Hombre.

Estos datos aparecieron además sobre la pantalla principal del puente de la Battle 18. La Comodoro Ayala le ordenó al oficial de comunicaciones abrir un canal directamente con el Coronel LaBrie, lo cual se estableció en solo en segundos y gracias a la triangulación de señales fue posible. Ahora en la pantalla había aparecido el rostro del Coronel de la UNSMC:

-Señora

-Coronel, haga todo lo posible para poder haya una entrada a ese bunker

-Entendido Señora.

-Al desaparecer el rostro de la comandante en jefe de la Flota Macross 18, el coronel LaBrie ordenó al líder de uno de los tres transportes blindados:

-¡Comiencen con la perforación!

-¡Si Señor!!

Desde la parte central de uno de los vehículos blindados apareció un taladro de perforación láser. Producto de la tecnología del 2053, ese taladro, utilizado comúnmente por equipos de minería en los distintos asteroides y planetas bajo el dominio de la United Nations, a diferencia de los antiguos taladros del siglo veinte, trabaja con un generador de energía, el cual emitía un rayo preciso destinado a perforar cualquiera de las aleaciones de metales y minerales conocidos.

Media hora mas tarde, y después de los más infructuosos esfuerzos por parte del grupo de asalto, el metal había mostrado ser casi inmune al taladro láser. Quedando descartada la idea de detonar cargas explosivas para perforar el lugar (el nivel de la explosión que aparentemente se necesitaría para abrir ese metal de más de 10 metros de espesor era casi irrisorio), el equipo de asalto debía buscar otra forma de entrar…

* * *

Una hora más tarde las operaciones aún continuaban. En el transcurso de este tiempo el equipo de asalto había logrado penetrar hasta la red de túneles subterráneos al haber encontrado una entrada escondida dentro de una cueva junto al cráter. En esos momentos el teniente Beller y el resto de los Space Marines avanzaba a pie lentamente por un túnel subterráneo, este mostraba claros signos de haber sido escavado o quizá encontrado por fuerzas Varauta, ya que aunque en esos momentos estaba sumido en la completa oscuridad, la línea de focos apagados que se encontraba sobre sus cabezas demostraba haber sido hechas por hombres o otra especie de humanoides.

Desde el puente de la Battle 18, el comodoro Tanaka y los demás oficiales del puente observaban expectantes el trayecto de los soldados, esperando encontrar la entrada al complejo principal.

Ya cuando llegaban hasta la última etapa del corredor, las paredes y el resto del pasillo de piedra comenzaron a iluminarse progresivamente debido a una tenue luz azulada proveniente del final del túnel. El equipo se detuvo con el solo movimiento de una mano del guía, este a través del intercomunicador le indicó a dos efectivos que lo siguieran mientras que el resto del equipo se quedaba atrás.

Los tres comandos avanzaron lentamente a la vez que la luz azulada aumentaba su intensidad. Finalmente, al llegar al final del túnel se encontraron con una barrera de energía que abarcaba verticalmente por completo el corredor.

Mediante las cámaras ubicadas en los cascos del equipo de asalto, el coronel LaBrie y los oficiales del puente de la Battle 18 estaban atentos ante los movimientos del equipo. Siguiendo las órdenes del teniente Beller, uno de los comandos, utilizando un dispositivo de escaneo energético, analizó en segundos la barrera de energía, detectando cuatro dispositivos enterrado en la roca viva, los cuales pese a tener elementos de tecnología alienígena, eran de hecho los que generaban el campo.

El lider del equipo no tardó en comunicarse con su superior inmediato en busca de instrucciones:

-Coronel ¿está viendo esto?

-Afirmativo

-¿Que debemos hacer? - el coronel observó en la otra pantalla que recibía la transmisión en directo del puente de mando (específicamente de la silla de la Comodoro), esta última con una seña le dio el pase.

-Beller, intenta desactivar el campo… con precaución…

-Si señor

La orden no tardó en ser pasada al resto del grupo, los cuales rápidamente se desplazaron hasta el lugar. Tres space marines, llevando cada uno en sus manos un taladro láser de precisión, se acercaron hasta el campo de energía y esperaron la orden de su lider de pelotón. Este con un ademán les dio la orden de continuar, pero al momento de que uno de los soldados activara el taladro y el láser tocara la roca a pocos centímetros de los generadores una explosión remeció el corredor y posteriormente cortó la comunicación…

* * *

-No podemos desactivar el campo comodoro, aunque estemos todo el día aquí no creo que podamos hacerlo, necesitamos a los chicos de ciencia…

La Comodoro Ayala nuevamente sostenía una conversación con el coronel LaBrie a través de una transmisión audiovisual triangulada por una de las fragatas hacia la Battle 18, pero esta vez el Space Marine se encontraba dentro del mismo túnel donde casi media hora atrás se activara una carga de doble impacto (carga explosiva y electromagnética) dejada por sus amigos Varauta. Un desperfecto en la carga hizo que solo detonará su dispositivo electromagnético, quemando todos los sistemas electrónicos de los comandos que se encontraban en ese momento en los pasadizos de piedra. Era una suerte que los sistemas vitales de los trajes AEHBS fueran componentes bioneurales, ya que estos no fueron afectados por el impulso electromagnético y por consecuencia los pilotos permanecieron con vida.

En esos instantes el grupo de asalto trabajaba incansablemente por desactivar los generadores de energía, pero ya que la tecnología que presentaban en su diseño no era Varauta (de hecho ni siquiera Zentradi), le era casi imposible a los soldados llegar siquiera a entender el funcionamiento de los generadores.

-Entendido Coronel - La Comodoro le contestó al coronel LaBrie - mantengan su posición y prepárense para la llegada del "Ericsson" - el UNS Ericsson era la nave de ciencias clase Einstein asignada a la flota Macross 18. El coronel LaBrie se cuadró una vez más a la Comodoro y se despidió:

-Si Señora ¡LaBrie fuera! - terminado el contacto con el Coronel, Ayala se levantó de su asiento y mientras tomaba a chaqueta de su uniforme diario le dijo al Capitán Hunt:

-Envíen al Ericsson al sector. Que las Fragatas mantengan su posición y mantenme informado de cualquier imprevisto, voy a mi despacho.

-Si Señora…

Y mientras el capitán Hunt daba las instrucciones al resto del puente, al comandante en jefe de la 48va Flota de Colonización dejó el lugar, meditando sobre su siguiente paso.

_16 de Septiembre del 2053. Nave Colonizadora City 18. 1440 Horas Tiempo Espacial Estándar_

Ethan apagó la televisión quedando su cuarto sumido en completa oscuridad. Dejó la cama y caminó hacia la ventana de su cuarto, abrió las cortinas para que la luz artificial de la pantalla holográfica de la nave ciudad entrara por el vidrio templado. Por unos segundos se quedó contemplando la vista de la ciudad espacial la cual a esas alturas del día brillaba por su actividad.

"_Una nave colonizadora no se va a detener por la muerte de un par de personas, ni menos cuando se retuercen los hechos en nombre de la Seguridad Interna de la flota"_ sus propios pensamientos lo estaban carcomiendo vivo. Aunque entendía que era su deber guardar silencio, Ethan se negaba a aceptar que la muerte de sus amigos, sus compañeros de armas, las hicieran pasar como un simple accidente…

Durante los dos días posteriores al enfrentamiento entre el escuadrón de Ethan con las supuestas fuerzas Varauta, los oficiales de inteligencia de la UNS interrogaron exhaustivamente a los Aces High. Sin pilotos enemigos a quienes interrogar, Ethan y el resto de sus camaradas eran la única fuente de información con la que contaban.

Para esas alturas Ryan ya no se sentía muy a gusto en la institución. Al estar encerrado por horas con un equipo de oficiales y científicos hablando de hechos que él solo quería dejar atrás, muchas veces terminó pensando si honestamente había elegido la carrera correcta habiendo otras formas de cumplir con sus metas…

La experiencia vivida solo le hizo entender lo estúpidos que podían ser algunos individuos dotados de algún poder sobre tu vida. Las vidas de Mike, Donwney, Pullman y Roberts de un día a otro fueron resumidas en una oración, solo sus nombres completos y sus rangos figurarían en un informe, en el cual lo único importante era esclarecer la identidad del enemigo, no un documento que hablara de lo buen oficiales que eran, de lo bien que se desempeñaban en su trabajo, su profesionalismo, su entrega a la UN Spacy, esos no eran datos _relevantes_. Ethan solo sabía que ese "enemigo" eran los hijos de perra que habían asesinado a sangre fría a algunos de los pilotos con más futuro en la UN Spacy.

Al dejar la ventana, Ryan caminó hasta el guardarropa y procedió a vestirse de gala, con el objetivo de asistir al funeral de sus amigos, programado para las 1500 horas de ese día.

Pasados quince minutos terminó de arreglarse, solo faltaba tomar su billetera y las llaves del auto. Se acercó al escritorio y vio que ambas se encontraban junto a un tercer objeto, una cruz de plata…

_**Aya…**_

Ethan tomó la cruz con fuerza y se la colocó dentro de su camisa. Acto seguido, tomó las llaves del auto y salió con destino al vestíbulo de los cuarteles para oficiales donde lo esperaba Anthony. Al encontrado parado junto al ascensor. Ryan observó a su mejor amigo como nunca lo había visto antes, su mirada mostraba lo doloroso que era perder en solo un día dos grandes amigo y camaradas de armas. En esos momentos Ethan le hubiese gustado decir que esta sería la última vez que vería esa tristeza en el temple de Tony, pero en el transcurso de los meses siguientes la tristeza y el dolor se apoderaría de ambos…

* * *

Las hojas de cerezo caían sobre el servicio fúnebre. El _Ichijo Park_ estaba repleto de las más altas autoridades dentro de la Flota de colonización. Ephram Diamond (Alcalde de la City 18) y su esposa Rebbeca Diamond, la capitana de la Battle 18 y comandante de la 48va Flota de Colonización de Largo Alcance, comodoro Javiera Ayala, junto a otro resto de oficiales del alto mando de la Flota de colonización observaban descender a los restos de los Tenientes Mike Gilbert, William Downey y los demás pilotos muertos esa noche (que según el comunicado de prensa oficial de la UNS habían muerto en un accidente mientras realizaban ejercicios militares en los confines del sistema) a casi dos metros de profundidad dentro de los ataúdes cubiertos con la bandera de la UNG.

"_Fallecieron en cumplimento de su deber"_, las palabras Ayala lastimaban a Ethan tanto como las que otras veces había escuchado. Aunque el recuerdo del funeral de su padre permanecía en su cabeza casi intacto, por alguna razón el de su madre no era así. Quizás era por el tiempo transcurrido, después de todo le era difícil recordar con claridad un hecho que había vivido a los 7 años de edad…

El grupo de fusileros abrió fuego en la memoria de los pilotos que habían muerto por todos los colonos de la Flota Macross 18 mientras que un grupo de cazas variables pasaban en el cielo dejando un espacio vacío en la memoria de los caídos. Los familiares de los pilotos muertos lloraban sin consuelo, Miranda dejaba caer sus lágrimas, el Comandante Hagar, junto a Anthony y el Comandante Becker permanecían inmóviles ocultando su dolor dentro de las gafas de sol que llevaban puesto, mientras que la esposa de Hagar lloraba sin cesar. Ethan por su parte no podía demostrar su pena, eso era reconocer que había perdido a sus amigos, algo que aún no estaba dispuesto a hacer…

Al terminar el servicio fúnebre, cada uno se alejó en sus respectivos transportes. Ethan y Anthony volvieron sus cuarteles mientras que el resto de sus amigos regresaban a sus respectivos hogares.

Mientras los dos jóvenes pilotos viajaban en el automóvil de Ethan este meditaba sobre todo lo sucedido. Ethan agradecía que Anthony no hubiese querido tocar el tema en todo el día, pero estaba también la posibilidad que se le hubiese olvidado. De todas formas, conociendo a tony, para Ethan era inevitable que en algún momento tony lo hiciera…

-¿Has sabido de ella? - esas fueron sus únicas palabras. Ryan trató de contestarle con algo que le hiciera creer que lo había superado, pero sabía no tendría sentido mentirle a estas alturas a Anthony…

-No, nada, no sé si llamarla… a pasado tanto tiempo amigo - contestó manteniendo los ojos en el camino, después de un respiro Ryan continuó - el otro día estuve hablando por la red con Owen, como de costumbre, pero él tampoco ha sabido nada de ella, lo último que supe fue que había terminado Arqueología en la WASCU3 y estaba trabajando…

-Por eso mismo tienes que llamarla, a pasado tanto tiempo que puede ser que funcione, después de todo la amabas…

-Eso nunca fue suficiente - Ethan contestó abatido - mejor me apuro para cambiarnos el uniforme y partir al Top Gun… no me caería mal una cerveza, Bill y Mike no hubiera querido que nos deprimiéramos por ellos - Anthony, entendió que su amigo cambiar de tema, así que contestó en tono optimista:

-Esta bien compadre, tendremos que sacrificarnos por nuestros amigos, hay que salir a algún lugar, a Bill sobre todo no le hubiera gustado que dejáramos nuestras salidas por él…

-Que mala suerte, ja…

* * *

Los días pasaron y lentamente los hechos ocurridos el día 14 de septiembre fueron delegados al olvido por la mayoría de los colonos de la 48va Flota de Colonización, debido principalmente a la labor llevada a cabo por los servicios de inteligencia y comunicaciones de la flota para desviar la atención de la ciudadanía en general hacia otros temas, así como el silencio mantenido por todos el personal militar involucrado directa o indirectamente en el combate sostenido por los Aces High contra las fuerzas alienígenas. Sin embargo, no pudieron quitar de sus mentes y sus corazones el recuerdo de esa noche. Para el escuadrón de Ethan la muerte de Gilbert y Downey y la impotencia de no haber podido evitar la tragedia continuarían en su alma por mucho tiempo.

Debido a la postura adquirida por los oficiales de la plana mayor de la Flota Macross 18, así como el alcalde y el fuero municipal de la City 18, de mantener en secreto el ataque enemigo, las misiones de reconocimiento del sistema fueron delegadas solamente a los 4 escuadrones de la UNSSS de la Flota Macross 18 junto a 4 naves de reconocimiento seleccionadas entre las distintas Alas Tácticas de la Flota.

Diariamente el escuadrón de Ethan, el SVF-X01 Aces High, junto al resto de los escuadrones de Fuerzas especiales volaban en misiones de escolta junto a las naves de reconocimiento en turnos de 6 horas dos veces al día. Siguiendo las órdenes del Comodoro Tanaka, los Aces High fueron enviados una y otra vez al espacio para escoltar a las naves de reconocimiento que exploraban el sistema.

El 22 de septiembre, después de sucesivas investigaciones al cuarto planeta del sistema planetario Klavius 2112 se determinó que este era un asentamiento ideal para los colonos de la Flota de Colonización. Pese a que su diámetro era un poco más del 20 superior al del planeta Tierra, sus características geológicas lo clasificaban al mismo en un planeta clase Tierra, el planeta ideal para instalar una nueva colonia.

Desde ese día, las operaciones de exploración se concentraron en ese sector del sistema y lentamente no solo los 4 escuadrones junto a las naves exploradoras participaban de estas, sino que más equipos de investigación comenzaron a descender al planeta.

_03 de octubre del 2053_

_Sistema Estelar Klavius 2112; Nave Colonizadora City 18; Edificio Central de la UNS. 2114 Horas Tiempo Espacial Estándar._

La Comodoro Ayala permanecía pensativa sentada detrás de su escritorio, esas últimas semanas habían sido las más tensas que había vivido desde la guerra de los 7 días, en ese entonces dirigía a una flota totalmente habitada por soldados, los cuales obedecían sin dudarlo cada una de sus ordenes, pero ahora, con millones de civiles a los cuales proteger y por sobre todo a los que había que darles explicaciones, las cosas no eran tan fáciles. Pese a la buena voluntad del alcalde Diamond, casi siempre sus ideas se contradecían, no era que no le agradara, sino que simplemente no pensaban de la misma forma, y prueba de ello eran las diarias discusiones por la orden de mantener en secreto los hechos ocurridos el 14 de septiembre del 2053, la cual el alcalde desaprobaba completamente. Lo cierto era que a la misma Ayala le molestaba su idea, pero no veía la forma de lidiar con esta situación, menos hacer pública la noticia.

Desde el 14 de septiembre de ese año ocurrieron diversos eventos que seguramente marcarían el futuro de la flota colonizadora. Con el descubrimiento del planeta habitable y los serios problemas que habían acarreado esto (el hecho de haberle revelado la noticia al alcalde de los sectores civiles de la Flota Macross 18 tres días después de su descubrimiento, había provocado que la pequeña esfera político-administrativa a la que pertenecía Diamond pensara incluso en revelar toda la verdad sobre los hechos del 14, poniendo en riesgo la credibilidad y el mando del comodoro) además del ataque Varauta y el descubrimiento y posterior apropiación de una construcción subterránea de origen desconocido en la luna del cuarto planeta, en la cual además existía un pasillo protegido por un campo de fuerza casi impenetrable, estaba haciendo estragos con la úlcera de la Comodoro de la UNS. No solo era extraño el paradigma de donde provenían estás fuerzas, sino que cual era el objetivo de ellas al explorar una red de túneles subterráneos -escondidos de tal forma que eran casi imperceptibles para cualquier escaneo de una naves espacial- que llevaban a un corredor protegido por un campo de energía. Era impensable que solo una nave de batalla pudiera haberla encontrado un lugar de esas características…

Imaginarse las respuestas a estas interrogantes la estaban volviendo loca…

Una voz la alejó de sus pensamientos. Su secretaria le avisaba, a través del intercomunicador sobre el escritorio, que las dos personas que esperaba habían llegado. Javiera Ayala sacudió su cabeza intentando despejar su mente y le respondió al suboficial que los hiciera pasar. Momentos mas tarde la puerta de madera se abrió dando paso al Capitán Hunt y el Alcalde Diamond, este después de cerrar la puerta observó como el capitán se cuadraba ante la comandante en jefe de la Flota Macross 18, la cual se había parado para responder el de la misma forma. Posteriormente, después de que el alcalde y la comodoro se saludaran con un estrecho apretón de manos, los tres se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos. Ayala sin perder tiempo comenzó con la reunión:

-Señores, tenemos una gran disyuntiva entre manos. Por una parte hemos encontrado el planeta perfecto para instaurar una nueva colonia terrestre, pero por otro lado no podemos obviar que nos han atacado fuerzas Varauta, perdiendo de paso a diez soldados en el proceso. Lo cierto es que una nave Varauta se escapó sin que pudiéramos hacer algo al respecto y a razón de las pasadas experiencias de la UNS con estos tipos solo podemos suponer una cosa… volverán - el alcalde Diamond tomó la palabra:

-Como alcalde de la City 18 y del resto de los centros urbanos de la flota es mi deber cuidar de nuestros conciudadanos, pero no podemos olvidar cual es nuestra misión como flota colonizadora. Hemos encontrado un planeta en este sistema que no es solo habitable sino que es casi un paraíso, para nadie es un secreto que aunque nuestra flota está diseñada para viajes de más de treinta años los estragos psicológicos que el continuo viaje espacial le hace a la población civil y también militar son innegables…

-Dime tu punto Diamond...

-Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es quedarnos en el sistema para explorar a este y al cuarto planeta, por lo menos hasta saber si es que es seguro instalar una colonia…

-¡¿Qué si es seguro?! - el capitán Hunt lo interrumpió. Decir que estaba irritado era decir poco - no puede estar hablando enserio alcalde. Hemos perdido ya a 10 de nuestros soldados en un día, y lo más seguro es que el capitán de la nave Varauta ya se haya contactado con su flota madre…

-Eso no lo sabemos capitán…

-¿Cómo que no?, las probabilidades de que esa nave pertenezca a una flota el triple más grande que la nuestra en fuerzas militares son tan grandes como que este nuevo planeta sea habitable… y no estoy dispuesto a arriesgar las vidas de todos nuestros colonos y soldados por la posibilidad de haber encontrado nuestro nuevo hogar… - las palabras del capitán dejaron por un momento al alcalde Diamond sin argumentos y esto era raro para un político, pero solo bastaron segundos para que este volviera al ataque…

-Pero tampoco podemos negarles la posibilidad a estas mismas personas de establecerse en ese planeta... ¿o acaso va a ser usted capitán el que le explique a mas de un millón de personas que no solo le hemos mentido sobre la existencia de un planeta para establecer su colonia, sino que le hemos negado la posibilidad de establecer en este?...- Diamond se dirigió a la comodoro - Comodoro Ayala, ¿se da cuenta de las posibilidades de encontrar otro planeta clase Tierra?, podrían pasar años antes de hacerlo… quizás para entonces hasta podríamos estar muertos - el capitán nuevamente interrumpió al alcalde, y le dijo al comodoro:

-Señora, no nos podemos olvidar de nuestras ordenes. La directiva de la UNS en estos casos claramente nos dice que debemos "Evitar encuentro con fuerzas del Ejército Varauta y avisar al Alto Mando" - la Comodoro guardó silencio por solo unos momentos meditando la situación. Al final contestó:

-¿Henry, estarías mas tranquilo si el alto mando supiera de esto, o debo recordarte lo que pasó con la flota Macross 7?

El Capitán quedó mudo, los dos militares sabían cual era de verdad la directiva del Alto mando de la UN Spacy, la que habían aplicado con la flota de exploración del ahora Almirante Jenius. En ese entonces no solo utilizaron a la flota de colonización como carnada para Geperuniti y el Ejército Varauta mientras buscaban la forma de detener a los Protodeviln, sino que en ningún momento se envió algo de ayuda a la flota, por el contrario, los jefes del alto mando confiaron en la escolta de un veintenar de naves de guerra que poseía la Flota New Macross 7 para defenderse de los ataques enemigos. El Almirante Jenius había tenido suerte, nadie contaba con la existencia de ese Anima Spiritia dentro de su flota de colonización, pero la pregunta era si la New Macross 18 tendría esa misma suerte…

-La prioridad del alto mando es más que clara, la supervivencia de la Tierra está primero, nosotros somos lo segundo en su lista. Pero no es por eso que convoqué a esta reunión. Está mañana ha ocurrido algo que seguramente cambiará su perspectiva sobre nuestra actual situación - los dos aludidos lo escucharon curiosos – el capitán Zapata - comandante de la sección de investigación arqueológica del UNS Ericsson - me informó los resultados de las pruebas hechas a los generadores de la barrera de energía de las cuevas, y estás no son ni Varauta ni Zentradi - las caras del militar y el alcalde cambiaron completamente de intriga a asombro. Diamond preguntó:

-¿Protocultura?

-Posiblemente… esto lo cambia todo…- era obvio que ese descubrimiento lo cambiaba todo, y Ayala lo sabía muy bien - No es tan difícil suponer que lo que nuestros amigos Varauta estaban tan deseosos de encontrar dentro de ese túnel era la forma de ingresar al interior de las cuevas, o quizás ya la habían encontrado, no estoy seguro… - los tres individuos se miraron mutuamente, la simple deducción de la Comodoro Ayala era muy sensata como para dejarla pasar - …Creo que nuestra prioridad es clara, ¿cierto? - ambos asintieron - Entonces esto es lo que haremos. Esta noche enviaré un mensaje al alto mando informándoles de la situación y esperaremos sus instrucciones - lo que había pensado la comodoro en esos momentos no eran "instrucciones" sino consejos - pero hasta entonces continuaremos las labores de exploración del planeta y del sistema en el más absoluto secreto… ¿entendido?

El capitán Hunt asintió sin mayor reproche, el alcalde siguió su ejemplo pero había algo en sus ojos que indicaba lo incomodo que se sentía al dejar las decisiones sobre el futuro de la flota a manos de unos militares a cientos de años luz del lugar donde se encontraban, sin embargo no le quedaba otra que seguir las instrucciones del comandante en jefe de la Flota Macross 18.

Momentos después Hunt y el Alcalde Diamond dejaron el despacho de la Comodoro Ayala, la cual una media hora después dejaba el edificio tras haber enviado una transmisión hiperespacial hacia la Tierra, esperando que sus prejuicios sobre el alto mando no estuviesen justificados…

* * *

La Comodoro se encontraba a solas. Eran las 2252 horas del 5 de octubre del 2053 y todavía se encontraba en su despacho dentro de la Battle 18. Pese a que había pasado durante el último mes más tiempo en su oficina en la City 18, era ahí, dentro de "su" nave, donde Javiera Ayala se encontraba más a gusto.

Sumida en la revisión de los reportes efectuados por los pilotos de los escuadrones UNSSS de la flota, no detectó inicialmente la luz parpadeante que brillaba en su comunicador portátil, el aparato no más grande que una caja de fósforos además vibraba efusivamente. Poco después, ya a la segunda vez que este vibró, la comandante de la flota Macross 18 lo vio brincar sobre la mesa de caoba, Ayala lo tomó sobre la mesa y dijo:

-¿Diga?

Señora - era la voz de uno de los oficiales de comunicaciones al otro lado de la línea - tiene un mensaje codificado desde Ciudad Macross - la Comodoro reaccionó sobresaltada. Esperaba mínimo que el mensaje llegara a finales de mes. Seguramente la situación había conmocionado a los del alto mando…

-Ok, envíelo a mi oficina en la Batlle 18.

-Si señor

Solo pasaron unos pocos segundos y un cuadrado de madera desde escritorio del comodoro se levantó de la mesa para descubrir una pantalla de cristal líquido. Inicialmente en la pantalla apareció el logo de la UNS, posteriormente, debajo de este apareció un pequeño rectángulo al tiempo que casi frente al cuerpo de Ayala aparecía un teclado holográfico. Ayala no perdió tiempo y escribió el código de acceso indicado, pero grande fue la sorpresa para ella cuando, en vez de la habitual imagen del consejo completo apareció un texto blanco que destacaba sobre un fondo negro.

2037 SST 8/10/56

YORKAEFF A AYALA

EL UNFJS4 TOMÓ CONOCIMIENTO DE LA SITUACIÓN. SE LE ORDENA A LA 48VA FLOTA MANTENER POSICIÓN E INVESTIGAR DESCUBRIMIENTO. SE AUTORIZA CUALQUIER MEDIDA NECESARIA PARA MANTENER INVESTIGACIÓN. FINALMENTE SE LE INFORMA DEL ENVÍO DE CONVOY DE ABASTECIMIENTO Y DE APOYO LOGÍSTICO CIENTÍFICO/MILITAR PARA LABORES DE EXPLORACIÓN Y DEFENSA.

ALMIRANTE YORKAEFF.

Como lo esperaba la Comodoro, el alto mando le estaba dando la autorización para mantener la exploración del sistema Klavius 2112. Le sorprendía la intención de los oficiales de proteger a la flota enviándoles refuerzos, pero también era lógico que lo hicieran, no se mantendrían fuera de un descubrimiento de tal índole. Lo más extraño era que el almirante Yorkaeff, jefe de la Oficina de Inteligencia de la Tierra, y no el almirante Keneally, jefe del consejo, fuera el que le estuviera dando la autorización, sin embargo esto también era explicable, quizás la investigación se estaba delegando a los servicios de inteligencia debido a la presencia de fuerzas Varauta en el sistema. Pero nada de eso importaba mucho, mañana le esperaba una larga tarea… y por lo menos ya no escucharía la voz irritante del alcalde Diamond recordándole lo inconstitucional de sus acciones…

* * *

Pie de Paginas:

1 United Nations Space Marine Corp: Cuerpo de Marina Espacial de las Naciones Unidas.

2 All Environment Heavy Body Suit: Traje Pesado Todo Ambiente.

3 _Washington Arts and Social Science University_: Universidad de Artes y Ciencias Sociales de Washington

4 United Nations Forces Joint Staff: Comando Conjunto de las Fuerzas Armadas de las Naciones Unidas.


	4. Chapter III

**– Chapter III –**

**Falling**

_30 de octubre del 2053_

_Sistema Estelar Klavius 2112; Nave Colonizadora City 18. 2114 Horas Tiempo Espacial Estándar._

Ethan llegó a su habitación a eso de las 2000 horas, esa tarde había volado por un poco más de dos horas seguidas, se encontraba exhausto.

Habían pasado veintitrés días desde el discurso de la Comodoro Ayala. En este discurso la comodoro reconocía parcialmente los hechos ocurridos durante las semanas pasadas, aunque los ataques Varauta se habían mantenido en secreto, el descubrimiento del 4to planeta del sistema y de sus características "habitables" fue revelado, sin embargo la gran mayoría de los habitantes de la City 18 ignoraba para ese momento de la existencia en la segunda luna del cuarto planeta una red de túneles subterráneos ni menos de su innegable nexo con los Protocultura, y en ese entonces la intención de la comodoro y del resto de los oficiales de mayor rango en la flota de mantenerlo en secreto se estaba manteniendo.

Los Protocultura fueron la primera forma de vida inteligente conocida en el universo. Estos fueron los fundadores de la llamada República Estelar, siendo responsable de la existencia de los Zentradi, una raza concedida por los protocultura como su ejército de emancipación, además de la reconstrucción genética de la vida nativa del planeta Tierra, que derivó en el nacimiento de una sub-Protocultura adaptada al ambiente de este planeta, La "Humanidad".

Pese a las reservas de la comodoro y el resto del alto mando de la flota Macross 18 sí se informó sobre el futuro arribo del convoy de abastecimiento, pero por sobre todo se reveló la palabra que permanecería en nuestro léxico como habitantes de la Flota Macross 18 por el resto de nuestras vidas, el cuarto planeta del sistema Klavius 2112 fue bautizado como "Ávalon", asiendo referencia a la leyenda sobre una isla legendaria de la mitología celta en algún lugar de las islas Británicas. Según la leyenda, la isla legendaria fue utilizada como morada de brujos y hadas en numerosas fábulas de origen celta, siendo más conocida por su relación con las leyendas artúricas. Según esta, tras la muerte del rey Arturo en la batalla de Camlann, su cuerpo fue llevado para que reposara en la isla al cuidado de reinas hadas y de su hermanastra Morgana Le Fay. De acuerdo a otras leyendas, Arturo simplemente duerme (debajo de una colina hueca) y espera el momento para regresar como Rey de Inglaterra.

Debido a este discurso, las tareas del escuadrón de Ethan volvieron a la normalidad. Ya con la confirmación de fuerzas Varauta en el sistema, de la existencia del planeta Ávalon y los planes para colonizarlo, y por sobre todo la confirmación de tecnología protocultura en las cuevas subterráneas de la segunda luna del planeta, las labores de escolta de las naves de reconocimiento fueron dejadas para el resto de los escuadrones de la flota. Sin embargo, con la posibilidad de un nuevo ataque por parte de las fuerzas Varauta, la presencia de todos los pilotos asignados a los escuadrones UNSSS era requerida día y noche. Para ello, los cuatro escuadrones de fuerzas especiales de la Flota Macross 18, dividieron sus turnos en jornadas de seis horas diarias en las que tenían que permanecer en sus salas de briefing, más dos horas obligatorias de vuelo por día, cuya carga de compromiso, debido al trabajo administrativo que Ethan tenía como Oficial Ejecutivo del escuadrón, lo tenía tan agotado como a los líderes de los escuadrones de fuerzas especiales.

Por suerte durante estas últimas semanas no se había detectado presencia Varauta en el sistema, y gracias a la comprensión del comandante Hagar, Ethan podría gozar al día siguiente de un día administrativo para descansar. Esto no solo le dejaba tiempo suficiente para hacer sus reportes de vuelo, sino que por sobre todo lograría recuperar parcialmente las horas de sueño perdidas en el pasado mes.

Dejé la puerta cerrada de su habitación, tiró su bolso de vuelo junto a la cama y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre ella. Sin siquiera sacarse el calzado dejó que sus parpados se rindieran al cansancio y sin notarlo el sueño lo acogió en sus brazos para dormir el increíble record de 10 horas seguidas, resultado de la tensión a la que se había sometido durante ese mes….

Ethan esperaba que sus amigos pudieran hacer lo mismo. Se merecían un descanso…

* * *

Mientras Ethan dormía placidamente en su habitación, en la orbita del planeta Ávalon y en plena madrugada, aparecían junto a la flota colonizadora desde el hiperespacio la flota de abastecimiento enviada por el alto mando de las Fuerzas Armadas de la UN.

El convoy estaba compuesto de treinta naves de batalla (veinte fragatas y quince portaaviones espaciales) además de dos naves de transporte y una nave de exploración científica clase Hopkins. Entre la tripulación más las tropas de reserva dentro de las naves, casi ochenta mil personas fueron asignados directa o indirectamente a la flota Macross 18 hasta nuevo aviso.

* * *

_31 de octubre del 2053_

_Sistema Estelar Klavius 2112; Nave Colonizadora City 18. 2207 Horas Tiempo Espacial Estándar._

A eso de las 10 de la noche, cuando se estaba preparando para ir a la cama, el teléfono móvil de Ethan comenzó a sonar insistentemente. Levantó el celular de la cómoda junto al catre y vio el número del comandante Hagar en la pantalla. Sorprendido por la llamada, contestó el móvil:

"_Aló, ¿comandante?"_

"_Hey Ethan, ¿como van los reportes?"_

"_Estoy trabajando en eso señor" _

"_Que bien teniente… mmm… necesito pedirte un favor"_

"_Dígame señor"_

"_Lamento arruinar tu día de descanso, pero por petición del capitán Hunt tendrás que llevar mañana a las 1000 horas a un pasajero en un vuelo atmosférico por el Planeta Avalon…" Ethan _maldijo su suerte _"lo siento Ethan, pero por la situación el comandante me pidió mandar a alguien de confianza"_ aunque no le gustaba la idea, Ethan comprendió al SCAG:

"_No se preocupe señor… ¿Quién es el invitado?"_

"_Un funcionario del Consejo de Seguridad Planetario. Los chicos del Macross se están interesados en nuestra flota. Los demás datos estarán cargados en tu plan de vuelo"_

"_Si señor"_

"_Además te aviso que fijé una reunión del escuadrón a las 0800 horas de pasado mañana"_

"_Entendido Señor"_ el tono de voz del comandante se volvió más bajo…

"_No le he dicho a los demás chicos aún pero creo que puedo confiar en ti con esto… ¿Cierto?"_

"_Por supuesto CAG" _por unos momentos al otro lado de la línea solo se escuchaba las voces de las pequeñas del comandante jugando y a lo lejos la televisión encendida. Esto se mantuvo hasta que el comandante continuó:

"_El motivo de la reunión es para hablar de los reemplazos de Bill y Mike…"_ Aunque Ethan sabía que era inevitable la noticia igual le golpeó de lleno. Hasta ese momento no había pensado en ello, se maldijo por no haberlo pensado antes, pero por alguna razón su cerebro había dejado oculta esa posibilidad. Lo cierto era que les faltaba dos pilotos y había que llenar esa vacante

"_¡¿Teniente?!... ¡¿Ethan?!"_ La voz del SCAG lo trajo a la realidad. Apenado, le contestó:

"_Lo siento señor"_ la voz del comandante se volvió un poco más paternal

"_No te preocupes chico, lo siento por haberlo dicho de golpe, pero lo cierto es que no podemos seguir volando sin dos pilotos…"_

"_Entiendo señor"_

"_Gracias Ethan. Disfruta de tu día libre… adiós…"_

"_Hasta luego CAG"_

El ruido del auricular golpeando el teléfono cerró la comunicación. Ryan se sentó en su cama mientras procesaba todo lo dicho. La verdad era que no lo entendía. Se negaba a pensar siquiera en alguien que reemplazara a Downey ni Gilbert, sobre todo a Mike. Mike había sido su amigo desde su llegada al escuadrón tres años atrás y no aceptaba que lo había perdido, nadie de nuestro escuadrón aceptaría la perdida de sus amigos, y ahora su propio comandante creía que era importante buscar a quienes llenaran sus zapatos… lo pero era que nadie podría hacerlo… nadie…

* * *

La adrenalina que corría por sus venas mantenía su cuerpo caliente. Sentía la sangre emanar desde su frente pero no podía preocuparse por ello. Tenía que encontrarla.

Apenas manteniendo el control logró aterrizar su caza sobre un claro en medio del bosque. Se sorprendía de que la maltrecha aeronave había aguantado la entrada violenta a la atmósfera, era un milagro que hubiese podido llegar hasta ahí. Lo más rápido que pudo se bajó del caza y buscó del lugar del accidente, el cual se encontraba solo a unos 200 metros de distancia, desde su posición podía distinguir entre la humareda al trasbordador espacial.

Corrió hasta allá lo más rápido que pudo, en menos de un minuto ya se encontraba sobre el sitio del accidente, aunque los dos motores del transbordador se encontraban en llamas el fuego aún no llegaba hasta la cabina de pasajeros. Se acercó hasta una de las compuertas de escape he intentó tocar la manilla de apertura, pero esta aún se encontraba caliente por la entrada a la atmósfera, quitó la mano de ahí y vio como parte del guante se había desprendido por el calor del metal, descartó esa opción y buscó alguna entrada alternativa.

No tardó mucho en encontrar una segunda entrada, esta estaba junto a la cabina de vuelo de la nave. Encontró la manilla e intentó abrirla a pesar de saber que estaría tan caliente como la anterior, el dolor le era insoportable pero logró girarla para abrir la puerta, al hacerlo ingresó a la cabina de vuelo.

Dentro de esta yacían los dos tripulantes inconcientes, se acercó a ambos he intentó despertarlos pero ambos estaban muertos, sin nada mas que hacer por ellos dejó la cabina de vuelo hacía el sector de pasajeros.

El interior del compartimiento se encontraba atestado de humo proveniente de la parte trasera. Los sentidos del piloto de combate se alertaron al escuchar gritos desesperados por ayuda provenientes del interior y comenzó a buscar a ciegas al hombre que gritaba.

* * *

¡¿Canciller?! - el piloto gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

El hombre estaba sorprendido. No solo su yerno había sobrevivido al ataque separatista, sino que había bajado a buscarlo a él y a su hija. El canciller Kurenai gritó de vuelta:

* * *

-¡¿Ethan?!

-¡¿Señor?! ¡¿Dónde está?!

-¡Junto a la puerta…!! - una explosión proveniente de la parte trasera sacudió la nave de transporte - ¡mierda!!

No tardó en encontrar al Canciller en el suelo, este aferraba entre sus brazos a su hermosa hija de unos 20 años, ambos se encontraban heridos por los efectos de la caída. Ethan notó que la pierna izquierda del político estaba atrapada bajo un panel de metal de casi un metro cuadrado. Miró a Aya su corazón se apretó ante la posibilidad de que hubiese muerto, sin embargo antes que pudiese decir algo el canciller exclamó:

-Está bien Ethan… pero hay que sacarla de aquí cuando antes - Ethan se acercó al Canciller y trató de levantar el panel de metal, pero le era imposible:

-No puedo levantarlo… voy a buscar algo para hacer palanca…

El piloto se levantó del suelo en busca de una viga de metal o algo lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer palanca y retirar el panel de la pierna del canciller, pero una segunda explosión lo tiró al suelo. El canciller gritó:

-No hay tiempo… tienes que sacar a Aya, ella es la que importa…

-No puedo hacer eso señor… no lo dejaré aquí…

-¡Solo hazlo!!...

-Pero…

-Es una orden, después vendrás por mí… - Sin objetar Ethan abrió la escotilla detrás de ellos, tomó a Aya entre sus brazos y miró al canciller. Este sonrió y dijo - cuídala…

Ethan salió de la nave y se alejó corriendo en busca de un lugar seguro para dejar a Aya y así poder volver por el canciller, pero pocos segundos más tarde una tercera explosión desde la nave lo empujó a él y a Aya hacia el suelo.

Al abrir los ojos vio que Aya se encontraba junto a él, le revisó el pulso y la respiración cerciorándose que se encontraba aún viva y con un pulso estable. Hecho esto miró hacia atrás solo para encontrar los restos de la nave espacial, la cual había estallado en llamas al explotar sus dos motores termonucleares…

Despertó sobresaltado, su corazón latía violentamente, apenas lograba mantener la respiración, miró sus manos y ambas temblaban casi sin control, nuevamente la pesadilla lo asediaba. Los recuerdos una y otra vez lo perseguían sin misericordia, acostado en la cama se preguntaba una y otra vez si había hecho lo correcto _¿si hubiese podido levantar a ambos y sacarlos de ahí?... ¿Por qué lo había escuchado?... ¿O es que solo me importaba salvarla a ella?... ¿Pero si eso era lo que él quería?... el me lo pidió… _

Ethan se levantó de la cama y buscó su reloj que estaba dentro de su chaqueta de vuelo, la que se encontraba colgada sobre la silla de mi escritorio. Miró el reloj y vió que eran recién la una de la madrugada. Levantó la mirada y observó a las cuatro paredes que lo acogían, y sin embargo lo único que podía ver con claridad era la imagen del transporte en llamas… no lo podía seguir soportando.

Se vistió con la primera ropa que pilló y dejó su departamento en busca de algo de paz mental…

* * *

Eran casi un cuarto para las 3 de la madrugada cuando llegó a ese pub de la City 18. En un principio había intentado ubicar a Anthony en su habitación pero recordó que esa noche era el turno de su escuadrón para quedarse en la Battle 18, así que sin nadie más a quien llamar o poder siquiera conversar decidió salir a caminar.

Caminó por horas sin rumbo alguno. Apenas había reconocido ese sector de la ciudad, de hecho ese era el barrio mas concurrido por la mayoría de los jóvenes de la ciudad espacial y de alguna forma no había sido capaz de reconocerlo solo cuando se encontró con el letrero luminoso de ese bar justo sobre su cabeza. Sin nada que perder se decidió a entrar.

El bar estaba llenísimo, las chicas bailaban casi como si fuera el día final y los hombres aprovechaban la situación para conseguir pareja al menos por el resto de la noche. Sin Anthony ni Miranda para guiarlo por ese pandemonio supuso que la idea de buscar a alguien para bailar en esa multitud sería una tarea casi imposible, además no podía negar que de todas formas su ánimo no estaba para bailar, así que sin más decidió ir directamente a la barra.

Se encaminó rápidamente hasta donde se encontraba esta, al encontrarla se sentó en una de las sillas vacías. El bar-man al notar su presencia se acercó y preguntó:

-¿Que desea señor? - Ethan miró al hombre de pies a cabeza. Era uno de esos tipos que se notaba que llevaban años en el negocio. Le respondió de mala gana:

-Dame un vodka naranja... - el barman asintió con la cabeza y se fijo en la chaqueta de vuelo con la que andaba esa noche, su rostro cambió inmediatamente y dijo:

-Para los militares hay descuento señor...

-¿Si?... - Ethan sacó de su billetera su tarjeta de identificación (ID) militar y se la mostró, este la tomó en sus manos y la examinó detenidamente, satisfecho se la devolvió y contestó:

-Entendido, un vodka naranja viene en camino, ¿algo más teniente?

-Nada mas por el momento - y con eso el barman sacó la botella del vodka y la vertió dentro de la coctelera con alevosía…

* * *

-otro

El barman lo miró con reticencia, sin embargo procedió a servir el quinto... ¿o sexto?, séptimo u octavo… daba igual. Nuevamente el vaso transparente con borde dorado se llenó del liquido naranjo salido de una coctelera, sin reparo le dio un sorbo al vodka naranja. Su garganta ya no sentía el ardor que venía con los primeros vasos, el naranjo quemante ahora se había vuelto familiar y no era extraño que pasara de largo por sus vías digestivas.

El ambiente se había tornado molesto, el bar a esas alturas continuaba repleto de gente de los sectores más diversos de la City 18 y la música estaba por reventar el lugar, había hombres y mujeres, la mayoría chicos de 18 a 25 años con ganas de divertirse a toda costa, pero eso para Ethan no era más que algo sin valor, estaba hundido en desolación.

En efecto, se sentía hundido… solo. De alguna forma sino se encontraba junto a sus amigos o en el trabajo (donde estaba con ellos) su vida no era más que un vaso vacío, sin posibilidades de ser llenado de algo más que no fuera la tristeza que sentía. Sabía que la muerte de Mike y Bill había calado hondo, lo había hecho en todo sus amigos, pero había algo más que le molestaba, algo que cada día que pasaba lo volvía más amargado. Inconscientemente buscó en su pecho por la cruz de plata y se di cuenta que era ella la que le faltaba, y la muerte de sus amigos solo había logrado ahondar más en ese dolor, de la misma forma que su separación con Aya lo había hecho antes. Primero había perdido a mis padres, uno por uno se habían ido por hechos que no pudo controlar, después Aya y ahora Mike y Bill.

Un temor tremendo se apoderó de Ethan. _¿Y si Tony, Miranda, el CAG y su familia se van? ¿Qué me quedaría? ¿La aviación militar sería capaz de llenar este vació que cada día que pasaba inundaba más mi ser?... ¿y si no pudiera… Quien más lo haría?_... Temió escuchar la respuesta desde su interior.

Buscó nuevamente el vaso y pidió otro trago, esperando calmar sus pensamientos, buscar el reflejo del vidrio la respuesta al problema... la que nunca estuvo ni estaría allí…

Mientras intentaba encontrar las respuestas en su vaso, Ryan sintió como alguien se sentaba junto a él en la barra, al principio no le tomó mayor importancia conservando su aislamiento intacto, pero después de una mirada de reojo notó algo que le llamó poderosamente la atención, una muchacha alta, de poco más de 1,75 metros de estatura, de pelo castaño y ojos del mismo color, traía un vestido negro ajustado con un generoso escote que combinaban con zapatos de taco del mismo color.

La chica pidió al cantinero un trago tequila margarita y concentró su vista en la repisa repleta de botellas de los más distintos tipos de licores, por su parte Ethan no podía evitar dejar de mirarla. La chica sintiendo como la mirada del piloto de combate recorría descaradamente cada rincón de su cuerpo se dio vuelta hacia él, esta enfocó fijamente sus ojos penetrantes en los ojos grises del joven de cabello negro, este sintió como su rostro enrojecía más que con solo la bebida en su organismo, la muchacha sonrió sutilmente, Ethan hizo lo mismo. _"Pero que pasará con Aya..."_ en segundos miles de preguntas se hicieron y contestaron en su cabeza, después todo lo pasado con Aya nada podía perjudicar algo que ya no existía, y el trago no estaba ayudando para nada:

-Ethan Ryan - la exuberante mujer, sorprendida por la audacia de Ryan, contestó:

-Eee… Alexandra… Alexandra Müller - ambos se miramos por segundos y Ethan tomó otro sorbo del vodka, la chica aprovechó para preguntar - ¿vienes aquí a menudo?

-Es la primera vez... ¿y tú? - por uno segundos ella titubeó, pero igual terminó contestando:

-Máximo dos veces al mes… - Alexandra murmuró - Claro... o sino te hubiera reconocido...

-¿Ah?... - Ethan preguntó:

¡-No!, no es nada... - la chica con la punta de los dedos comenzó a quitarle la sal a la copa del margarita y llevándose el dedo a sus labios color fuego comenzó a lamérselo con cuidado, dejando ardiendo al piloto. Sintiendo en el aire como la excitación aumentaba, la mujer preguntó:

-¿Y que haces? ¿trabajas? - todavía perturbado por el accionar de la mujer, Ryan respondió:

-Sirvo en la milicia... soy piloto - la muchacha tomó nota mental de la situación.

-¿Si?... que bien... - la mirada de fuego se concentró en él - ...me encantan los pilotos... - rojo por la respuesta Ethan arregló el cuello de la playera que oportunamente se había puesto mas apretada. Ya sabía a donde iba la situación, la pregunta era si él estaba dispuesto a continuar…

-Gracias... - Ryan tomó el resto del vodka al seco y se levantó del asiento con un poco de dificultad, la chica lo miró extrañada, él extendió su mano y preguntó:

¿Quieres bailar? - sonriente, Alexandra respondió:

-Por supuesto

Ella le tomó la mano y ambos se acercaron a la pista de baile. Entremedio de la gente y seducidos por la música, ambos sintieron la embriagante cercanía de sus cuerpos, al primer contacto del brazo del joven en la estrecha cintura de ella el primero sintió un pequeño temblor en su espalda. La chica movía su cuerpo al compás de la música, muy sugerente por lo demás, era de una cantante muy famosa de la década del 2040, la canción en efecto era _**Pulse**_.

La chica continuaba contorneando su cuerpo con cada nota, mientras que sus manos danzaban en el aire, moviéndose por momentos detrás del cuello de Ryan y logrando afirmarse de él con delicadeza, sus dedos jugaban continuamente en su nuca con un sentido del tacto extremadamente excitante. Por su parte Ryan comenzó a recorrer con su mano libre la espalda de la joven, la cual al sentir la yema de los dedos del piloto se había erizado por completo.

Ambos bailaron por largo tiempo, oyendo pero no escuchando la música que retumbaba en el bar, para Ethan y Alexandra solo sus latidos acelerados eran oíbles. Al terminar la canción ambos decidieron parar e ir por otro trago. Caminaron hacia la barra y pidieron un tequila margarita para ella y otro vodka naranja para él. El barman en momentos tenía listos los tragos y los sirvió sin más demora, la pareja miró tragos y tomaron un sorbo casi a unísono para posteriormente retomamos la conversación.

* * *

Había pasado más de una hora y con mucho alcohol en el cuerpo la conversación entre ambos se había tornado muy candente, para Ethan era excitante verla modular con esos labios tan sexys, y sentir además como su mirada de fuego se clavaba sin reparo sobre la de él, la mano del joven piloto de combate ya hace mucho rato que había comenzado a recorrer la rodilla de la joven, la cual a cada segundo se encendía más y más. Ella le preguntó:

-¿Y que estás esperando?

-¿Ah? - la chica sonrió deliciosamente…

-Te pregunté que qué estabas esperando… - Ethan volvió a preguntar confundido

-¿Esperando qué? - sus ojos se encendieron con deseo

-Esperando a invitarme a tu hogar... - los pensamientos de Ethan se detuvieron en un instante, era una idea que iba en contra de todos sus sentimientos, aún amaba a Aya pero estaba seguro que la había perdido. Y ahora esta chica de cabello castaño y cuerpo envidiable, lo estaba seduciendo como solo Aya lo había hecho antes…

-Vamos entonces…

Las palabras salieron sin filtro, pero por alguna razón Ethan estaba seguro que habían causado el efecto correcto. Momentos después la chica, tomándole de la mano, lo guió hacía la salida del bar, solo para encontrarse minutos más tarde besándose apasionadamente en un callejón.

Sus manos recorrían su cuerpo sin control alguno, mientras las que ella hacían lo mismo. Ethan no sabía si era solo calentura o algo más, pero a cada toque, sus ojos, su cuerpo, su aliento, todo lo que era, lo estaba empujando hacía ella de forma incontrolable. Por unos segundos parecía que todo el mundo había desaparecido solo quedando ellos dos, pero entonces, de la nada, ella se separó bruscamente. Asustado, Ethan preguntó:

-¿Estás bien? ¿fui muy rápido? - la chica respondió con un súbito sonrojo en su rostro:

-No es eso… es que no estoy acostumbrada a esto… por lo menos no tan rápido… - Ryan no sabía si era un insulto o un halago. Pero antes de contestarle ella agregó - Escucha… me tengo que ir… tengo que hacer algo… lo siento - Y dicho esto se alejó de él y corrió hacia la salida del callejón. Ethan gritó:

-¡Espera!

Sin pensarlo Ryan salió detrás de ella, pero antes que pudiese alcanzarla la muchacha tomó uno de los taxis que se estacionaban frente al bar y partió de la escena sin siquiera despedirse. Ahí parado Ethan observó desaparecer el taxi en el horizonte, y aunque intentaba buscar alguna respuesta le era imposible pensar en algo malo que hubiese hecho…

De alguna forma, nuevamente alguien lo había dejado, de nuevo estaba solo, preguntándose porqué…

_Drink with me, laugh with me, friends for tonight_

_Stay with me, sleep with me, happy tonight_

_I only feel lonely outside this bar_

_Look at me when I speak! Who do you think you are?_

_Pain of Salvation - Inside (fragment)_

* * *

_1ero de Noviembre del 2053_

_Sistema Estelar Klavius 2112; Nave Colonizadora City 18. 0850 Horas Tiempo Espacial Estándar._

Ethan despertó cansado en la mañana. Los hechos de la noche anterior habían apresurado su llegada, sin embargo nada pudo evitar que cuando estaba entrando a su habitación, el sistema holográfico de la nave ciudad comenzará a emitir los primeros rayos de luz.

Caminó hacia su refrigerador y buscó algo para beber, en este solo quedaba jugo de naranja. Tomó el envase y como tantas otras veces se tomó el líquido en pocos segundos.

Aún con sueño Ryan fue a ver la hora y se encontró con que eran las 0850. Aún tenía tiempo para arreglarse y desayunar en el casino de la Battle 18. Caminó hasta el baño y sacó una de las toallas guardadas en el tocador. Con relajo dió ambas llaves de la regadera para que el agua comenzara a calentarse de la forma que buscaba, mientras tanto se despojó de los calzoncillos y se metió a la ducha. El agua como lo esperaba estaba casi a la temperatura perfecta, solo tuvo que regular al mínimo la llave de agua fría para que quedara tal como le gustaba... _"Tal como a ella le gustaba"_…

Intentó alejar de su mente los recuerdos de Aya pero le era demasiado difícil, sobre todo por el hecho que ese día se cumplía otro aniversario de la muerte de su padre. Sin embargo otro pensamiento cruzó por su mente en ese momento, por alguna razón los sucesos de la noche anterior aparecieron en su cabeza, y aunque esa noche se había emborrachado groseramente, el encuentro con esa chica estaba más que latente. No se explicaba como una mujer que había visto solo una vez le había calado tan profundamente, aunque lo cierto era que quizás todos los problemas dentro de su cabeza hacían ver a ese encuentro como lo mejor que le había pasado en ese último mes y medio… _"si solo te hubieras quedado… podría haberte convencido de que era un buen tipo y no un patán con ganas de una noche fácil…"_

Ryan terminó con el baño y partió a su pieza a cambiarse de ropa. Hecho esto buscó las llaves de su auto y se encaminó hacia la Battle 18…

* * *

Ryan se encontraba colocándose su traje de vuelo en los camarines cuando un oficial de la UNS apareció en el lugar. El tipo, al juzgar por los grados en su uniforme era oficial administrativo, más específicamente teniente. Este se acercó al piloto y lo saludó cordialmente:

-Buenos días teniente Ryan, soy el teniente Adams, oficina de Relaciones Públicas, mucho gustó - Ryan terminó de vestirse y le estrechó la mano de forma cordial

-Igualmente teniente. Supongo que vino a explicarme "el día de campo" - el teniente sonrió

-De hecho para eso le traje esto - sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño disco del porte de las antiguas monedas ocupadas antes de la Space War I. Antes de decir algo se lo entregó a Ethan y continuó - Ahí están todos los datos sobre su misión. Lamento no poder darle el Briefing, pero la señorita lo ha estado esperando desde las nueve de la mañana y me pidió preguntarle si cuando usted llegara podían partir de inmediato - mientras colocaba el disco en su MFID, Ryan le contestó al teniente

-Creo que la tipa no puede esperar… de todas formas el comandante Hagar me había informado que el pasajero era un hombre, ¿estás seguro que es una mujer?

-Si lo estoy… un hombre no podría lucir tan espectacular con un traje de vuelo…

-Ja ja ja… bueno teniente no se preocupe, ¿donde nos encontraremos?

-En el hangar nº 3, le asignaron el vuelo 415

-Ok… - Ryan tomó el caso con su zurda y cerrando la puerta del armario añadió - vamos… - El teniente asintió y ambos salieron de los camarines en dirección al hangar.

Solo un par de minutos más tarde y sin novedad llegaron hasta la entrada del hangar nº 3. El teniente le señaló a Ethan a una muchacha que se encontraba parada mirando hacía el interior del gigantesco habitáculo. Adams dijo:

-Teniente, ella es la funcionaria de la PSC1 - mientras Ethan se acercaba a la mujer su figura se le hacía cada vez mas familiar. Era de 1 metro 72 o 73 de estatura, con el cabello hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros y con una figura que cualquiera desearía tener entre sus manos (hombre o mujer), en definitiva… una belleza. Pero había algo extraño en esa mujer, una sensación familiar se adueñó de Ryan. Sin pensarlo le pregunté al teniente.

-¿Cómo me dijiste que se llamaba? - El teniente mientras chequeaba su block de anotaciones murmuraba la información que leía. Posteriormente contestó:

-Eee… Aya Kurenai… - la respiración del piloto se entrecortó…

-No puede ser… - Ethan alcanzó a decir. La chica se dio vuelta y sus miradas se encontraron. - ¿Aya? - fue la segunda palabra, era Aya Kurenai, tal como la había visto la última vez, estaban a unos escasos metros de distancia, era fácil escuchar lo que Aya le contestaba, como siempre solo fueron un par de palabras.

-Hola Ethan - Adams quedó sorprendido, no entendía lo que estaba pasando, si él no lo entendía, menos Ethan. Aya caminó hacia él, se paró a corta distancia y le dio un beso en la mejilla tan frío como la última vez. El teniente dijo:

-Creo que ya se conocen - Aún aturdido, Ryan le contestó al oficial de RP:

-Así es teniente… - Adams miró a Aya y le dijo:

Bueno señorita Kurenai, la dejo en buenas manos - Aya asintió con la cabeza. El teniente saludó a Ethan, sin decir más nos dejó a ambos y caminó por el corredor.

Se mantuvo por un momento uno de esos silencios, de esos cuando uno está hablando por teléfono con la persona que mas quieres y se acaban las palabras. Finalmente este se rompió de una manera muy alejada de los ánimos por esos días…

-Y como has…

-¿Que haces acá?

-Tu primero

-No… tu mejor - en medio de unas tímidas sonrisas fue Ethan quien logro hablar primero…

-¿Y cuando llegaste? ¿Qué haces aquí?... - Aya respondió…

-Llegué ayer junto con el convoy. Hace dos semanas fui llamada por la PSC y me asignaron junto a un grupo multiprofesional la investigación de todo lo que ha pasado… - lo miró directamente a los ojos y añadió - lamento lo de tus compañeros…

-Gracias… - Ethan contestó con una tímida sonrisa. Con un ademán le indicó a su ex pareja el camino al interior del hangar… - ¿Vamos?…

-Está bien…

Mientras caminaban Ethan buscó al caza con el número 415, no le fue muy difícil deducir cual era el Valkyrie. Pocos metros adelante observó a un equipo de mecánicos dándole los últimos detalles de mantenimiento a un VF-19D2 color café. Cuando ambos llegaron al lugar el capitán de vuelo saludó Ryan y le avisó que todo estaba listo, este le agradeció y rápidamente el equipo de mecánicos dejó el lugar. Ethan miró a Aya y vió como observaba el caza, sin dejar de mirarlo dijo:

-Creo que encontramos nuestro transporte

-Buena deducción…

-Mientras Aya subía al asiento trasero del Valkyrie Ethan no pudo evitar mirarla, estaba tan hermosa como siempre...

-Teniente Ryan… ¿podemos partir? - el piloto levantó la vista hacía el rostro de ella y la vió sonreír. Avergonzado por haber sido descubierto, le respondió:

-Si señora…

Pasado unos minutos ambos fueron lanzados al espacio exterior por la catapulta… y sin decir palabra alguna Ethan perfilé el Valkyrie hacia el planeta Avalon.

* * *

El viaje fue silencioso. Aunque habían cruzado palabras, la mayoría de las ellas fueron por cortesía o simplemente por información trivial acerca de lo hechos ocurridos desde la llegada de la flota al sistema, pero en ese sentido estaba claro que Aya sabía más que Ethan -o quizás que cualquier oficial de mando medio de la flota Macross 18- cual era realmente nuestra real situación. Por lo menos en esos instantes, mientras sobrevolaban casi a altitud cero la superficie marítima del planeta Avalon, Ethan no se atrevía a preguntarle.

* * *

Eran las doce y tanto de la mañana cuando las ruedas del VF-19C tocaron la superficie de la cubierta de vuelo. Al bajar primero del Valkyrie Ethan le ofreció a Aya ayudarla, esta cortésmente rechazó su ayuda, pero mientras descendía por la escala colocada al lado de la cabina uno de sus pies se enredó en el penúltimo escalón cayendo sobre los brazos del piloto, este apenas pudo mantener el equilibrio evitando que ambos no se desplomaran. Aya volteó su rostro hacía él, mirándose fijamente.

Solo fueron unos segundos donde parecía que el tiempo se había detenido, los buenos recuerdos recorrieron su memoria y Ethan sintió las mismas cosas que había sentido la primera vez que la vio.

Ethan la bajó de sus brazos. Aya intentó ocultar su vergüenza con una sonrisa, pero sus mejillas ruborizadas revelaban sus sentimientos, fijó la vista en su reloj y se dio cuenta de la hora, le tomó solo unos segundos para después centrar nuevamente sus hermosos ojos negros en los de Ethan. Con una bella sonrisa preguntó:

-¿Te molestaría mostrarme la ciudad? - eso no era algo que Ethan esperaba, menos ese día. Había algo extraño en la actitud de Aya y él la conocía lo suficiente para saber que tramaba algo.

-No lo sé Aya…

-Vamos, no nos vemos visto en tanto tiempo… y me gustaría pasar el día contigo - Ethan trató de dar una excusa creíble pero su intento resultó más que inútil.

-Es que tengo cosas que hacer… de verdad no puedo - el rostro de Aya se volvió sombrío. Respondió apenada…

-Entiendo… - Ethan la miré a los ojos y ví en ellos sinceridad, o por lo menos eso percibió entonces. Esos ojos lo estaban cautivando de nuevo y parecía no poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Está bien Aya… - su rostro se iluminó… Ethan se sintió alagado…

-¿Estás seguro?

-Vamos… pero solo tengo hasta las cuatro y treinta…

La verdad era que no era así y de hecho durante todo el día estuvieron juntos…

El día transcurrió de forma paradójica. Era como si ambos hubiesen retomado su relación desde el momento que la habían dejado casi cinco años atrás.

Almorzaron en un restaurante de comida italiana en el centro de la ciudad espacial. Poco después caminaron por el centro, he incluso Aya compró algunas cosas en distintas tiendas.

Fue a eso de las siete de la tarde cuando Ethan se dio cuenta del tiempo que había transcurrido, hasta entonces no había tenido ni las ganas de mirar su reloj.

-¿Sabes Ethan?, nunca pensé que nos volveríamos a ver, han pasado tantos años desde la última vez - Aya interrumpió los pensamientos de su ex mientras caminaban juntos por el parque central de la cuidad. Ethan respondí sin meditar…

-Ha pasado demasiado diría yo - Aya mantenía la vista en el cielo como si no le importará el comentario, Ryan la conocía lo suficiente para saber que era todo lo contrario. Este trató de amenizar un poco las cosas:

-Es impresionante lo alto que has llegado Aya

-¿A que te refieres?

-No cualquiera a tu edad trabaja en el PSC…

-La verdad es que no trabajo exactamente para ellos, trabajo como profesora adjunta de arqueología en la WASCU. La semana pasada mi jefe además de ser jefe de la cátedra, Paulo Parra… es arqueólogo también ¿lo conoces?

-No lo conozco

-Bueno, el asunto es que es él el que generalmente trabaja como asesor externo para la PSC, pero como la semana pasada tuvo un accidente leve en su auto y quedó con reposo, el señor Parra me recomendó a mi como su reemplazante… y creo que los del PSC le hicieron caso - sonrió…

-Ya veo… - Ethan contestó - bueno, te felicito entonces… - Aya se acercó él, y suavemente se aferró en el brazo derecho del piloto…

-Gracias… - Aya continuó con la conversación - ¿Y tú? Tienes que contarme que has hecho durante todo este tiempo…

-Yo… nada en especial, estuve por dos meses en el espacio exterior con la Patrulla Galáctica… - Aya lo interrumpió:

-… Ese nombre siempre me ha resultado gracioso… parece más a nombre de serie de ciencia ficción

-Ja ja ja… que estás graciosa… - Ethan contestó sarcásticamente - ¿puedo continuar? - Aya asintió sonriente - después de eso me asignaron a esta Flota y desde entonces que estoy acá…

-Eso me dijo Owen… - Aya lo miró alarmada.

-¡Que!, ¿y cuando hablaron?, me dijo que no te había visto en años… - Ethan exclamó molesto… - ¡mentiroso de mierda!!… - Aya se apresuró en contestar…

-No pienses mal Ethan, yo fui la que le pedí que no te dijera que había estado preguntando por ti, después de la última vez, no creo que tuvieras ganas de verme…

-Tu sabes perfectamente que no es así, por algo estas aquí - Ryan contestó severo, Aya por su parte mantenía la vista en frente, guardando silencio.

-A esas alturas el cielo ya había tomado el color carmesí característico de los atardeceres, la ex pareja se relató mutuamente lo que les había ocurrido durante todo el tiempo desde que se habían separado, por unos momentos para ambos todo había vuelto a ser como antes, todas las cosas que habíamos tenido en común se volvían a presentar.

-Inesperadamente Aya se detuvo en una esquina, se encontraban a una cuadra del hotel en donde se hospedaba. Fijó la mirada en el pavimento:

-Tengo que confesarte algo… Ethan…

-Dime - se demoró unos pocos segundos en contestar

-Fue mi idea que fueras el piloto que me llevara en el "tour"…

-Aya…

-… no dejo de pensar en ti… cada día que pasa los recuerdos de nuestro tiempo juntos llegan a mi cabeza… quiero intentarlo de nuevo… - Ethan no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, después de tantas cosas que les habían pasado ella todavía creía que funcionaria…

-No se si pueda hacerlo, no puedo quedar de nuevo de esa forma, mi vida ahora está bien, ¡no puedo creer que me pidas esto ahora, no después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros…! - Ryan contestó irritado, no era justo lo que Aya le estaba pidiendo, no lo era, sin embargo lo había hecho. El piloto la miró fijamente y continuó - ¡Mírame Aya! sabes cuanto me molesta que no me miren a los ojos cuando hablo - seguida de esas palabras, Aya lo miró fijamente, sus ojos estaban llorosos, una lagrima calló por su mejilla, Ethan nunca había soportado verla llorar. Sin pensarlo este le secó la lágrima con su mano derecha, a lo que ella respondió abrazándolo fuertemente, y sollozando dijo:

-Perdóname, lo siento tanto, nunca quise que las cosas pasaran de esa manera…

-Tranquila, lo sé

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras por el día, tomó el hermoso rostro de la joven y allí en la calle amparado por la oscuridad de la noche, la besó como nunca jamás a alguien había besado…

Ambos se quedamos así por un par de minutos hasta que Ethan la vio alejándose por la recepción del hotel, mientras que en su cabeza se preguntaba si había hecho lo correcto…

_So obvious, yet I can't define  
A gentle kiss, has never felt so wrong  
You say you are, but you were never mine  
I know you're here,  
But somehow your heart is gone_

_When the smoke had cleared  
And I knew what was true  
How is it that I still fell for you  
And I'm still_

_Falling  
Falling  
Feel like I'm still falling  
Falling  
_

_James LaBrie's Mullmuzzler - Falling (fragment)_

* * *

Ethan partió a su habitación en el cuartel para oficiales, pero ya dentro del pasillo de este se encontró con Anthony sentado junto a la puerta, llevaba consigo una botella de Whisky, a la cual se notaba que le faltaba un poco más de un cuarto de su contenido, esto junto con el olor que traía estaba claro que tony se había excedido con los tragos. Ethan primero pensó en llevarlo hasta su cuarto, pero después decidió acompañarlo ahí en la entrada de su habitación, la verdad era que tony no había demostrado hasta ese momento el dolor que sentía con respecto a la muerte de Mike y Bill, y en esas circunstancias a nadie le importaría si dos pilotos bebieran de más. Ethan se sentó junto a su amigo y le pidió la botella, Anthony ya percatado de su presencia se la pasó. Ya junto a él Ethan le contó lo sucedido con Aya, Anthony pese al estar borracho parecía sorprendido. Finalmente no pudo contenerse y le hizo el inevitable comentario:

-Se te nota en la cara Ethan

-Que cosa hombre… - respondió haciéndose el tonto.

-De que va hacer idiota, de que todavía estas enamorado de ella, y si no lo has notado, ella también lo sigue estando de ti - basto unos segundos de silencio y Ryan contestó:

-Creo que si, pero no estoy de humor para hablar de esto, ahora concentrémonos en nuestro trabajo… no es bueno desperdiciar un whisky tan bueno como este - tomó un trago que produjo un ardor en la garganta de los mil demonios.

Levantó la botella y alzó su voz - En la memoria de nuestros camaradas y grandes amigos… por Michael Gilbert y William Downey - a lo cual Anthony respondió…

-Por Mike y Bill, que descansen en paz.

Ethan tomó una buena cantidad de alcohol antes de entregársela a tony que después hizo lo mismo. Ambos continuaron el ritual hasta que Anthony se levantó del suelo y despidiéndose con la mano izquierda partió a su habitación, mientras que Ryan con mucho esfuerzo después de tomarse lo que quedaba de la botella, abrió la puerta de su recamara y se tiró a la cama. Era tiempo de dormir.

* * *

El dolor de cabeza era insoportable. Ryan apenas se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la cocina, dio la llave del agua, cogió un vaso de la repisa, lo llenó hasta el tope y bebió toda el agua junto a un par de aspirinas que tenía sobre la mesa junto al lavaplatos, al pasar el agua por su garganta los efectos de la acidez que tenía llegaron hasta sus oídos los que ardieron como ají chileno. Después de terminar toda el agua -tenía una sed insoportable- se encaminó nuevamente hasta la cama, se metió entre las sabanas y se arropó hasta más arriba de la cabeza. Ya cuando estaba conciliando nuevamente el sueño Ethan un pito proveniente del velador lo interrumpió, se levantó y vio como la pantalla de su celular estaba iluminada. Tomó el teléfono y vió un mensaje de Anthony:

"_¡Trae tu trasero a la sala de briefing de inmediato!!" _

Ethan miró la pantalla un par de veces aún sorprendido por el mensaje, pasaron unos segundos y recordó la reunión que le había avisado su comandante un par de días atrás. Ryan se levantó de un salto y en menos de 10 minutos ya estaba dentro de su auto en camino hacia la Battle 18.

* * *

El piloto golpeó la puerta unas 3 veces y la abrió. En la sala encontró al Comandante Hagar junto a Anthony y a Miranda, se sorprendió ver a Anthony totalmente recuperado de la curadera3 de la noche anterior, Ethan no se explicaba de donde sacaba su amigo tal resistencia. El Comandante miró a Ryan y le pidió que tomara asiento, este agarró una de las sillas y se sentó. El SCAG continuó:

-Bien escuadrón, ya que su Oficial Ejecutivo se ha dignado a acompañarnos comenzaré con esta reunión…

El comandante tardó en explicar las razones de la reunión, sin embargo los compañeros de Ethan no tardaron en deducir lo que el SCAG les estaba tratando de decir, quizás fue por ello que la oración final del comandante no fue una sorpresa:

-Por expresas órdenes de la Comodoro Ayala y bajo mi consentimiento se ha decidido, dada la situación actual, traer nuevos reemplazos para Bill y Mike.

Los ánimos dentro de la sala eran del todo menos amistosos, no era del agrado de los compañeros de Ethan que alguien viniera a reemplazar a sus amigos, sobretodo tan rápidamente. Sentían que no existía nadie en la flota que pudiese reemplazar a Mike y Bill como pilotos ni menos como amigos.

El primero en mostrar su posición fue Anthony:

-¡Pero señor! ¡no necesitamos a otro piloto en el escuadrón, ya lo hemos demostrado en el úl…! - antes que Anthony terminara la frase el Comandante Hagar lo interrumpió sin poder contenerse:

-¡Silencio teniente! ¡si no se te ha olvidado ese condenado enfrentamiento nos dejó con dos hombres menos! ¡¿crees que me gusta la idea de tener que remplazar a esos chicos?! - los tres pilotos miraron desconcertados a su líder de escuadrón - ¡pues no!! Pero no tengo otra opción - el SCAG tomó un respiro, posteriormente, intentando permanecer calmado, continuó - Ahora… ya saben cual es mi decisión, de ahora en adelante no quiero oír ninguna palabra al respecto….

Anthony trató de decir algo pero al ver la decisión del Comandante en su rostro decidió quedarse callado, lo mismo hizo Miranda que solo se limitó a mover la cabeza en señal de descontento.

Justo cuando el comandante seguía con las amonestaciones hacia sus subordinados, tocaron a la puerta. El Comandante tomó un respiro y dijo:

-Pase.

La puerta se abrió y dos personas vistiendo el uniforme de la UN Spacy entraron en la sala. Anthony y Miranda se quedaron mirando al fornido Zentradi y a la mujer de ojos almendra mientras el Comandante sonreía, sin embargo la reacción de Ethan fue distinta. La hermosa oficial quedó mirándolo fijamente al ver la cara desconcertada del oficial ejecutivo de su nuevo escuadrón. Para Ethan las probabilidades de que algo como eso ocurriera eran demasiado bajas y sin embargo había pasado, no podía entender porqué le había mentido…

Ambos pilotos se acercaron hasta el grupo y se cuadraron ante los presentes, mientras los cuatro pilotos se paraban para responder al saludo. La muchacha, como el oficial de mayor rango entre los dos recién llegados, se presentó ante sus nuevos camaradas:

-Buenos días, teniente Cloey Müller y subteniente Harry Trevize presentándose.

Allí estaba, la misma chica con la que dos días atrás Ethan había tenido un encuentro en pleno callejón de la City 18. La chica que no solo le había mentido acerca de su nombre sino que se había marchado sin poder darle la oportunidad de decirle lo hermosa que era y lo extraño que le había hecho sentir…

En esos momentos Ethan no sabía lo que le deparaba el futuro, pero si sabía que con la llegada de Cloey Alexandra Müller y la vuelta de Aya Kurenai a su vida las cosas cambiaran de una forma vertiginosa…

* * *

Pies de Pagina:

1 _Planetary Security Council:_ Consejo de Seguridad Planetaria

2 Versión del VF-19C para entrenamiento. Equipado con dos asientos y dos sistemas de mando.

3 Modismo chileno aplicado a los efectos en el organismo de la ingesta excesiva de alcohol.

16


	5. Chapter IV

**– Chapter IV –**

**… As these two desolate worlds collide**

Habían pasado solo 10 minutos desde el término de la reunión y Anthony y los demás ya se habían marchado de la Battle 18. Al terminar la reunión, cuando todos los miembros del escuadrón estaban dejando la sala de Briefing, Hagar le pidió a Ethan quedarse. Ya a solas, le habló sobre Cloey y como la conocía desde hace años, de sus habilidades como piloto y como él había pedido expresamente su traslado desde el UNS Katsumoto, parte de la flota de defensa de la ciudad satélite White Flora -ubicada en la orbita de Júpiter- hasta la Flota New Macross 18. Previamente en la reunión, para complicar más la situación el comandante asignó al subteniente Trevize bajo su mando mientras que Cloey permanecería en el equipo de Ethan, lo que este último tuvo que aceptar con resignación.

Después de la conversación con Hagar, Ethan dejó la sala y se dirigió hacia el ascensor. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a Cloey Müller parada junto a la puerta de metal, esperándolo.

Aún enojado, Ethan siguió su camino e ignorándola por completo apretó el botón esperando que el ascensor se apresurara. Cloey por su parte seguía junto a él sin decir palabra alguna.

Cuando ya estaban dentro del ascensor Cloey le habló:

-Me dejarías explicarte - Ethan la miró y le respondió con coraje:

-¿Que me vas a decir? primero me dejas botado en un callejón después de todo lo que habíamos hecho y ahora en la reunión no fuiste capaz de mirarme siquiera un segundo… - Cloey le respondió de la misma manera:

-¿Y que querías? ¿¡que le dijera a James y a todos tus compañeros que casi me acuesto contigo y más encima después de conocerte un pub!! … - Ethan sintió como se apoderaba de él el arrepentimiento:

-Claro que no… pero… - Cloey también se calmó:

-Lo siento Ethan… nunca había conocido a nadie en un bar que me gustara tanto… nunca había hecho algo así… me dio pánico y por eso me fui… - lo miró a los ojos y el aludido comprendió que le estaba diciendo la verdad.

-Pero no entiendo porqué no me dijiste tu verdadero nombre…

-Me asusté… no puedes negar que te acercaste con un poco de agresividad…

-Lo sé… - Ryan se acerco sin querer un par de centímetros… - ¿pero ahora que hacemos?…

-No lo sé… solo sé que no quiero que esto termine así…

Cloey lo miró e inconcientemente sonrió, la chica tenía una de las sonrisas más hermosas que Ethan jamás había visto.

Pasaron unos segundos donde sus miradas se encontraban fogosamente, sin pensarlo lentamente se fueron acercando el uno al otro, Ethan acercó sus manos a la ajustada cintura y la tomó firmemente, ella por su parte se colgó en el cuello de Ethan con ambas manos y los recuerdos de esa noche los impulsaban nuevamente al deseo, pero al estar a punto de besarse, las puertas del ascensor se habían abierto…

¡-Ethan! - Anthony alzó la voz atónito por lo que había acabado de presenciar. Cloey y Ethan se separaron automáticamente, estaban sonrojados. En medio de todo ella dejó el ascensor, miró a ambos amigos y agregó:

-Tengo que hacer… teniente Lione, teniente Ryan…

Excusándose, Cloey se alejó de ambos por los corredores de la cubierta B que se dirigía hacia la zona de conexión con la City 18. Ethan trató de correr detrás de ella, pero tony, agarrándolo del brazo lo detuvo en seco.

-¿¡Me puedes explicar que cresta estaban haciendo!! - Ethan miró a tony y se liberó de su mano…

-¡Que crees tú huevón!

-¿Y Aya?...

Ethan se había olvidado completamente de ella. La verdad era que en esos momentos ni siquiera se le había pasado por su mente, algo incomprensible, sobre todo con lo que había ocurrido con Aya la noche anterior. Pero no lo había podido evitar…

-No lo sé…

-No importa… - Anthony empujó a su amigo fuera del ascensor y añadió… - volvamos a nuestros cuarteles…en el carro conversamos…

Minutos más tarde Ethan viajaba junto a Anthony en automóvil hacia sus cuarteles. A esas horas de la mañana de día martes, las calles estaban repletas de automóviles y autobuses dirigiéndose hacía sus trabajos. Por un momento, mientras estaban varados en medio de un embotellamiento, Ryan llegó a maldecir la idea de tener un auto en vez de utilizar la red de trenes exteriores como la mayoría de la población de la City 18. Irritado, golpeó el manubrio del carro.

-De verdad te tiene tenso este asunto… - Ryan se limitó a mirar a tony, este al contrario de intimidarse siguió con el tema - entiendo que la chica te haya gustado ¡pero no puedes llegar y besar a dos minas en lapsos de horas!!… - al parecer Anthony se estaba divirtiendo con los problemas de su amigo…

-¿Y que quieres que haga?, cuando la besé no pensé que al otro día llegaría Aya… me pilló de sorpresa…

-¡¿ Pero tenias que besar de nuevo a Cloey después de haber vuelto con Aya?!

-Ehh… espérate un segundo… yo no he vuelto con Aya…

-Pero la amas… - Anthony completó la oración. Tenía razón. - aunque Cloey es una mina exquisita, ya hace casi cinco años que estás esperando este momento… Aya quiere volver contigo…

-Lo sé… - finalmente el semáforo cambió a verde y Ethan aceleró de inmediato… - pero desde que pasó lo del callejón no me he podido olvidar de Cloey… - tony suspiró…

-Sabes que lo pienso…

-Que mierda estay pensando tony… - Ryan contestó en broma.

-Pienso que lo que te hace falta es tomarte una jarra de cerveza…

-Ja ja ja… te lo agradezco, pero prefiero ir a descansar, recuerda que tenemos turno esta noche y sabes que el comandante nos tiene prohibido tomar en los días de semana…

-El SCAG ya se parece más a nuestro padre que otra cosa… - Anthony miró arrepentido a su amigo, Tony aún creía que Ryan no había superado el tema de su padre - lo siento Ethan…

-No te preocupes… y tienes razón… en todo caso mas se parece a nuestra vieja… ja ja ja - ambos se rieron a toda voz - ¡hey!! hablando de Hagar, ¿sabías que conoce a Cloey desde hace tiempo?…

-No creerás que son amantes…

-¡Puta que eres estúpido!!... como se te ocurre…

-Creo que alguien se puso un poco celoso…

-¡Ya cállate!... - justo Ethan debía doblar por la avenida 14, así que este hizo un viraje bastante ajustado, dejando a tony pegado a su asiento… - en vez de estar preocupado de mi vida social, mejor preocúpate de estar mas atento… vaya piloto de combate… - Anthony, mientras se acariciaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza, respondió:

-Imbécil…

* * *

_" Ya son las 7:00 PM aquí en la Macross 18, aquí estamos en el mejor programa de Rock del dial FM, "__Rockin' In The Free World__"!!, hoy les traemos una sorpresa, en directo desde el planeta Edén, nuestro corresponsal DLR estará entrevistando al ex guitarrista de la banda Fire Bombers, me refiero al maestro de las seis cuerdas… el señor Basara Nekki, quien nos hablara de su nuevo proyecto como solista … ahora nos vamos a una pausa y…"_

Ethan despertó cansado. Apagó la radio reloj y se quedó mirando el techo, el cielo de la habitación apenas se veía por la oscuridad que reinaba en el lugar, el sonido de la radio continuaba neutralizando el ruido que provenía del exterior. Por largo rato permaneció en esa posición tratando de buscar una respuesta a los problemas que le aquejaban. Pese al tiempo que se habían separado lo cierto era que seguía amando a Aya, y a pesar de lo que le gustaba Cloey, Aya era mucho más importante para él. Su relación merecía otra oportunidad.

Se levantó de la cama de un salto, no estaba dispuesto a permanecer postrado en ella por más tiempo. Caminó hasta la ventana y abrió las cortinas, las luces de la ciudad iluminaron tenuemente su habitación. A esa hora, siete y media de la tarde, las calles del principal centro urbano de la toda la flota de colonización se encontraba en pleno ajetreo, la típica congestión vehicular de la tarde trababa el tráfico de la avenida Ericsson. Con este panorama en frente, viendo las tenues luces de los autos pasar a menos de 10 kilómetros por hora, le sería imposible conducir hasta la Battle 18 antes de las 2030 horas, tendría que ir a pie…

.Al dejar el edificio caminó a la estación transurbana más cercana, esta era parte de una red de trenes urbanos que comunicaba a todos los sectores de la gran nave-cuidad, era uno de los tres trasporte (junto a líneas de taxi y mini-buses) destinados al desplazamiento de la población por todas las naves colonizadoras clase City.

Ya en uno de los andenes de la estación, esperando al tren con dirección al extremo norte de la ciudad espacial, Ethan observaba el otro andén. Más de cien personas esperaban abarrotadas al otro lado de la línea por un tren a esa hora de la tarde, esto era debido a que la mayoría de la gente que trabajaba en el centro de la nave-ciudad vivía en los sectores residenciales de la zona sur de esta, algo no muy diferente a la realidad de la mayoría de la ciudades de la Tierra y sus colonias, todos ellos ajenos, incluso los mismos habitantes de la city 18, a la amenaza que les deparaba el futuro.

El tren llegó y subió al vagón apenas se abrieron sus puertas. Este -así como el resto de los vagones del tren- se encontraban relativamente vacíos comparados con los trenes que iban en dirección opuesta. Esa misma proporción se daba dentro del tren entre el personal militar y los civiles, de las siete personas dentro del vagón cinco eran militares, algo no tan sorprendente pensando que la mayoría viajaba en dirección a la Battle 18 para el cambio de guardia. Ya sentado junto a una de las ventanas del vagón -mientras el tren dejaba la estación y se elevaba sobre el centro de la ciudad rumbo al norte - Ethan buscó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta el par de audífonos de su _MD drive_ y se los colocó en sus oídos. La música no tardó en sonar, una de las 100.000 pistas almacenadas inundó su mente como un gentil sonido de lluvia cayendo…

Con casi una hora de sobra antes del comienzo de su turno nocturno Ethan buscaba algo en que entretenerse. Este no tardó en recordar que ya a esas alturas del año los cadetes de tercer año del UNS West Point 18 (la Nave Base de Entrenamiento-Macro clase West Point asignada a la flota Macross 18) estarían realizando su primer "solo1" desde el UNS Neptune (Carrier clase Uraga acoplado al West Point 18), los cuales eran visibles desde la Estación de Observación -OBSTAT2- de la Battle 18. Era la oportunidad de por lo menos aclarar su mente.

Ya eran las 2030 horas cuando Ryan llegó al OBSTAT. Dentro de este no habían mas de 9 personas, la mayoría eran amigos o familiares de los cadetes, los que también servían en la milicia (siendo la battle 18 un recinto militar estaba prohibida la entrada a la gran mayoría de civiles), ninguno de ellos que Ethan conociese, o por lo menos eso era al principio. Entre la multitud, a escasos metros de él, una figura particularmente conocida resaltó ante sus ojos, Ryan no tardó en reconocer ese cuerpo cubierto con el uniforme de fatiga femenino (básicamente un overol más ajustado que el que ocupábamos los pilotos varones). Antes que Ethan pudiera hacer algo, Cloey se dio vuelta y sus ojos se clavaron en los de él.

-Hola Ethan - lo saludó mientras le hacía señas para que se acercara. Caminando a paso seguro, pero por dentro muriéndose de miedo, Ethan avanzó hasta donde ella se encontraba. Ambos se saludaron tímidamente con un beso en la mejilla. Cloey fue la que habló primero.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - chequeó su reloj - aún falta una hora y media para nuestro vuelo - Ethan contestó mientras miraba hacia el espacio:

-Vine a ver a los cadetes

-Yo también. Hasta el día de hoy recuerdo mi primer solo… estaba hecha un manojo de nervios… no tengo idea como salí viva de esa… - Ethan sonrió…

-Ya lo creo… yo también… todavía estoy tratando de contar todas las latas de jugo que tomé esa tarde, me sorprendo de no haber vomitado jugo de naranja por todo el tablero del Thunderbolt3 - Cloey se carcajeó… - y eso que ahora para los chicos es bastante diferente, es muy distinto volar un VF-11D que un VF-19D…

-Claro…

Para entonces la conversación se tornó trivial. Cada uno contó sus experiencias cuando eran solo unos cadetes de la UN así como las grandes diferencias entre los valkyries que usaban en sus tiempos en la escuela de vuelo con los que actualmente usaban los chicos esa noche. Sin embargo para Ethan en su interior, y este estaba seguro que en el interior de Cloey, ambos pensaban en algo muy diferente. Durante todo ese tiempo que estuvieron parados Ryan pasó buscando el valor necesario para decirle a Cloey que estaba enamorado de otra persona, pero antes que este se armara de valor la chica tomó la palabra.

-Necesito hablar contigo Ethan.

-Dime…

-No se como empezar…

-Solo comienza con lo básico… una letra a la vez

-Tonto - Ella sonrió - … quiero hablarte de lo que pasó en el ascensor…

-Yo también quería hacerlo…

-… aunque me encantó estar contigo, creo que por solo estar en un mismo escuadrón esto no funcionaría…

Cloey quedó mirándolo expectante. Sus palabras habían resultado como agua fría para el ego del piloto de combate. Ahí estaba Ethan Ryan, apenas minutos antes listo para terminar sea lo que fuera que tenía con su nueva compañera y ella lo había hecho casi sin preámbulos, Ethan no podía negar que se sentía avergonzado, no obstante sin quererlo Cloey le había facilitado todo el camino, después de todo era lo él que quería desde un principio… _"¿o no lo era?"_

-Uff…

-¿Que pasa?

-Aunque no lo creas Cloey, la verdad es que de eso quería hablar contigo

Lentamente Ryan comenzó a relatarle lo que le iba a decir, el discurso que había preparado todas las veces que había alcanzado en el viaje hacía la battle 18. Le contó las razones por las cuales no podía seguir con lo que tenían (que no tenía ni la mas remota idea de lo que era), ya que acaba de llegar su ex novia (Aya) de la cual seguía enamorado y no le gustaría hacerle ni a ella y ni a Cloey algún daño.

Entonces, después de esas palabras, era Ryan que se mantenía en suspenso, un suspenso que pese a haber durado solo unos segundos para él habían sido años. Finalmente Cloey sonrió y contestó:

-Después de todo solo nos conocemos desde hace dos días… ¿cierto?…

-Cierto - contento, Ethan le ofreció la mano y le preguntó - ¿Amigos? - a lo cual Cloey le respondió:

-Claro que sí - y con un apretón de manos sellaron ese compromiso, al tiempo que sus miradas se estrecharon casi de la misma forma…

Un destello proveniente del espacio desvió la atención de todas las personas en el OBSTAT, un par de Valkyries habían sido destrozados por un rayo de energía naciente a kilómetros de distancia, seguido por un grupo de cientos de cazas Varauta que atacaron sus posiciones. La alarma de ataque resonó en gran parte de la battle 18, así como en todas las naves civiles y militares de la flota de colonización:

"_Alerta Roja, todos __el personal a sus puestos de combate, esto no es un simulacro, repito, esto no es un simulacro"_

Con sus manos aún tomadas, Ethan miró a Cloey que estaba absorta en la escena que acababa de ocurrir. Ryan exclamó:

-Vamos!!.

Antes que Cloey pudiera contestar Ethan ya la llevaba tomada de la mano hacía los camarines. La primera Batalla entre la Flota Macross 18 y una de las tantas Flotas Varauta en la galaxia había comenzado.

En menos de 10 minutos, los dos pilotos estaban vestidos con sus trajes de vuelo y en dirección hacía las catapultas electromagnéticas, ubicadas dentro de la estructura del puente de mando.

Al llegar hasta los hangares de fuerzas especiales nos encontramos con Anthony, que ya estaba dentro de su Valkyrie. Con ayuda del cabo del Río subí hasta mi caza y minutos más tarde los tres cazas estaban siendo levantados por las catapultas electromagnéticas hacia el espacio exterior. Comencé a dar las instrucciones a Cloey y Miranda:

-Ray Light 01 a Equipo Ray Light, el SCAG, Miranda y Hari ya están arriba, nos reuniremos con ellos apenas podamos. Eso es todo, Ray 01 fuera.

Mientras Ethan terminaba de dar las instrucciones una oleada de adrenalina invadió su cuerpo. Desde la guerra de Cygnus I que el teniente Ethan Ryan no había estado en una batalla campal de esas proporciones. Cientos de cazas por ambos bandos estaban luchando incansablemente por su supervivencia en la fría soledad del espacio.

-Big M, este es Raylight 01, equipo Ray Light listo para despegar:

-Equipo Ray light, Catapultas 01, 02 y 03 listas. Ruta 0-2-5-2 - contestó el controlador de vuelo.

-C1 para equipo Raylight, ruta 0252, entendido Big M

Ethan contestó mientras la catapulta electromagnética perfilaba a su caza variable (y las otras dos catapultas a los dos cazas restantes) hacía la dirección correspondiente a las coordenadas entregadas por el operador, y segundos mas tarde por la fuerza combinada de la catapulta electromagnética y los motores del VF-19S fue lanzado al espacio, seguido después por Tony y Cloey.

Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que Ethan se reunió con Hagar y su equipo, los cuales ya a esas alturas habían entrado en combate por más de diez minutos. El comandante al percatarse de la llegada de Ethan y su equipo, este le ordenó encargarse de una ola de cazas varauta que avanzaba a sus tres en punto en curso a la Macross 18 mientras que Hagar y su equipo se encarga de otro grupo de ataque enemigo que venia directamente a su posición.

Ethan giró a su caza en la dirección del grupo de _Depredadores_ seguido por Cloey y Tony. Cuando Ryan vio que sus hombres ala se encontraban junto a él, les ordenó:

-Ok chicos, ya oyeron al comandante, manténganse juntos y acabemos con ellos, disparen a voluntad.

Ethan traqueó a siete cazas Varauta y disparó los respectivos misiles de alta maniobrabilidad de mediano alcance, los cuales se unieron al resto de misiles lanzados por Anthony y Cloey. Varios de los misiles alcanzaron su objetivo destruyendo a una parte de los cazas enemigos, sin embargo el resto de los varauta ya alertados de su presencia cambiaron el rumbo hacia a los tres pilotos de la UN Spacy…

Ethan cambió su VF-19S a modo Battroid y disparó de forma certera su Gun Pod destrozando la cabina del último de los cinco cazas varauta que se había puesto en su camino, por su parte Cloey sin más problemas logró derribar a los dos últimos _depredadores_, mientras que Tony hacia lo suyo con uno de los cuatro cazas varauta en su cuenta del día. Sin embargo, en todos los extremos de la batalla esta empeoraba para los colonos.

Las fuerzas Varauta, pese a ser inferiores en número (solo doce naves de combate Varauta se enfrentaban a la totalidad de la flota colonizadora), su ataque estaba enfocado principalmente en las cubiertas de vuelo de los portaaviones espaciales y de la misma Battle 18, desplegando ahí al resto de sus cazas variables, principalmente los cazas variables de ataque Az-130. Como resultado varios escuadrones de la flota colonizadora eran aniquilados apenas despegaban de sus naves.

Para detener la acción enemiga los controladores de vuelo comenzaron a reunir a todos los escuadrones en las cercanías de sus portaaviones espaciales, buscando detener el ataque de los _Panzer_ sobre las pistas de despegue. Siguiendo sus indicaciones Ethan les ordenó a sus subordinados reunirse con él, pero en aquel momento llegó una transmisión desde lo profundo del espacio. Era Miranda:

-¡Ethan necesitamos ayuda!! - estaba en problemas.

-Voy en camino - Ethan contesto y le ordenó a Tony y Cloey que lo siguieran.

Momentos antes el calor de la batalla había separado al comandante Hagar de la teniente Harris y del subteniente Trevize. Mientras que Hagar se enfrentaba solo a unos seis cazas enemigos a varios kilómetros de la escena Miranda y Hari mantenían una batalla encarnizada con un escuadrón completo de cazas Az-130 Panzer, los cuales los superaban en número considerablemente.

Ambos pilotos giraron sus cazas variables y se colocaron sobre el grupo enemigo, disparando a continuación todos los micromisiles que les quedaban, cuatro varauta fueron alcanzados, sin embargo el resto le devolvió el ataque disparando el doble de misiles. Los dos pilotos quebraron en distintas direcciones, no obstante los proyectiles lograron darle alcance a…

A cada paso aparecían bandidos de la nada, el grupo de Ethan trataba de deshacerse de ellos lo más rápido posible, pero le era casi imposible. Con cada caza destruido otro venía a tomar su lugar.

Al lograr llegar a la escena, Ethan quedó estupefacto. Ambos VF-19F -en modo fighter- flotaban destrozados en el espacio. Por suerte Trevize había alcanzado a eyectar su cabina y se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de ahí, pero la cabina de Miranda aún permanecía achatada al resto de su VF.

Ethan le ordenó a tony y a Cloey buscar la cabina de Trevize mientras que Ethan se encargaba de Miranda. Cloey no tardó en recoger la cabina de Trevize con las manos de su caza en modo GERWALK mientras que Tony se mantenía cuidándole las espaldas. Ethan por su parte trataba desesperadamente de desmontar la cabina del caza de Miranda desde su propia cabina, pero el sistema de eyección remota del VF-19F no funcionaba así como tampoco su sistema de comunicaciones.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Ethan decidió enviar a Cloey a la Macross 18 para que llevara a Trevize lo más pronto posible al hospital, mientras que él y Tony protegerían a Miranda hasta que el equipo de rescate llegara.

-Esta bien teniente

Contestó mientras su caza en modo GERWALK aferraba fuertemente con las manos la capsula de Miranda, momentos después Cloey tomó curso a toda velocidad hacia la Battle 18.

Mientras tanto, en la orbita del planeta Avalon, los escuadrones de fuerzas especiales junto a los demás escuadrones de la flota Macross 18 lograron repeler el ataque en masa Varauta, no sin dejar bajas considerables en sus filas.

* * *

Pasaron unos minutos donde Ethan intentó comunicarse infructuosamente con el SCAG, al final la respuesta llegó por uno de los canales de comunicación:

-Aquí Ace 01

-Necesito ayuda Comandante, derribaron a Miranda, estoy con ella en las siguientes coordenadas - las tecleé en el tablero y estás fueron enviadas hacia el caza del SCAG - necesitamos un escuadrón de rescate.

-Entendido, llamaré a la battle 18 para que envié un escuadrón en tu búsqueda. ¿Cloey y Tony?- el SCAG preguntó preocupado. Ethan contestó:

-Cloey va en camino a la Macross 18 llevando a Trevize, Anthony está conmigo.

-¿Trevize también está herido?

-Si señor

-Entendido, voy enseguida - añadió Hagar mientras cambiaba su caza a Fighter y ponía curso hacía la posición de sus subordinados.

Minutos más tarde llegó el comandante Hagar a la posición de Ethan, Anthony y Miranda, junto a una Patrulla Aérea de Combate y Rescate-RESCAP4 integrada por doce VF-19 y una Nave Aerospacial de Rescate y Abastecimiento LOCKHEE S-65 Giant. En media hora el equipo de salvamento del Giant logró desmontar la cabina de Mirando y la dejó dentro de la nave, llevándola hacia la battle 18.

* * *

El hospital era un terrible caos, las camillas llenas de pilotos heridos circulaban en todas direcciones. Mientras el Comandante Hagar y Anthony hablaban con el doctor que había atendido a Trevize -el cual aunque estaba inconsciente se estaba recuperando- Ethan, Anthony y Cloey esperaban al doctor encargado de la teniente Harris, la cual para esos instantes estaba en la sala de emergencias. Finalmente el doctor apareció por una puerta que daba a la sala de operaciones. Los tres pilotos se acercaron al médico.

La teniente Harris se encuentra estable - ambos tomamos un respiro, el doctor continuó - pero permanecerá por unas horas en cuidados intensivos, no se preocupen, es solo de rutina, si todo sale bien estará de nuevo en servicio en unas dos semanas más.

-Gracias doctor - Ethan contestó mientras este volvía a la sala para continuar atendiendo al resto de sus pacientes. Posteriormente en el pasillo apareció Aya corriendo, Tony y Cloey vieron que se acercaba y dieron un paso al costado. Aya abrazó a Ethan y le preguntó:

-¿Estás bien? - por su respiración entrecortada se notaba que había estado corriendo un largo rato.

-Si… tranquila, Miranda y Trevize fueron heridos… - no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando Aya le interrumpió…

-¿Como están los dos?

-Bien, ambos están estables solo que Miranda saldrá en dos semanas más, pero Trevize no tardará en estar de vuelta en el escuadrón - contestó el piloto. Anthony miró a su amigo y este último recordó que no los había presentado - Aya, el es Anthony Lione y ella es Cloey Müller.

-Mucho gusto - le dijo Cloey a Aya

-Igualmente - contestó la arqueóloga mientras se aferraba a su pareja.

* * *

La llamada del oficial de ciencias había lo suficientemente convincente para obligarlo a dejar su puesto de mando en medio de la batalla que se desarrollaba en el vacío del espacio exterior. Ahora, media hora mas tarde y cuando la última escaramuza entre las fuerzas varauta y la flota colonizadora había terminado, el teniente coronel LaBrie se encontraba frente a la inmensidad de la milenaria base Protocultura escondida en el interior del satélite lunar, la cual había logrado ser abierta por el equipo científico del UNS Hopkins media hora antes.

En ese preciso instante LaBrie junto al jefe del equipo de científicos se encontraban en medio de lo que había determinado como el centro de mando de la base protocultura. Para el comodoro a simple vista no era muy diferente al puente de mando de las naves de guerra Zentradi, sin embargo el tamaño de las consolas, asientos y el reto de los objetos encontrados en su interior, además de estar cubiertos de oxido y polvo, eran proporcionales a las medidas de un ser humano promedio, medidas que se suponían habían tenido los ya extintos protocultura. El resto del equipo científico se encontraba trabajando en encender las distintas consolas esparcidas a través del gigantesco habitáculo.

-¿Han descubierto algo? - la pregunta de LaBrie era directo al grano.

-No mucho. El suministro de energía de la base alcanza apenas para conservar los sistemas de soporte vital de este habitáculo. Por suerte mis muchachos han logrado adaptar nuestros generadores portátiles a algunas consolas de control para compilar la mayor cantidad de información que podamos. Hablé con el capitán y un generador termonuclear viene en camino, quizá así podamos echar a andar por completo los sistemas restantes.

-¿Trampas?

-Cero. La única que hemos detectado era la que activó su equipo la última vez, por suerte el pulso electromagnético estaba diseñado para afectar solo a mecanismos fuera de la base.

El comodoro asintió afirmativamente a Zanders. Veinte minutos más tarde mientras LaBrie vigilaba el trabajo del equipo de investigación, vio como uno de los programadores había logrado penetrar uno de los tantos programas de seguridad instalados en las computadoras alienígenas, revelando información que cambiaría todo…

* * *

Pies de Pagina:

1 En referencia al primer vuelo sin un instructor por parte de los pilotos (civiles y militares)

2 Observation Station

3 Nombre del caza variable VF-11 Thunderbolt. Principal Caza variable anterior al VF-19 Excalibur…

4 Rescue Combat Air Patrol.

10


	6. Chapter V

** – Chapter V –**

**Secret Mission At The Mystery Planet**

Oculta en la orbita del lado oscuro del 11vo planeta del Sistema Avalon, y alejada de toda presencia de la flota Macross 18, una nave espacial de procedencia terrícola permanecía inerte esperando instrucciones del principal oficial al mando de la misión en la que se encontraban. Si no hubiera sido por algunos rasgos superficiales y la tecnología de punta terrestre, la nave de reconocimiento stealth clase Ulises hubiera pasado ante cualquier militar de la UN como una nave Zentradi. Pensado desde un principio por los diseñadores de la nave espacial se siguieron los requisitos exigidos por los servicios de inteligencia de la UNG para su construcción.

Esta nave, junto a otras dos aún en construcción, eran la nueva adquisición de la Unidad Especial de Inteligencia o ISU1, una entidad oculta dentro del Gobierno de la UN y bajo directa supervisión de la plana directiva de la Oficina de Inteligencia Terrestre (EIO2). La ISU fue ideada en un principio para operaciones ocultas de la EIO, pero a través de los años la gran mayoría de entidades civiles y militares del gobierno de las Naciones Unidas solicitaron en más de alguna vez sus servicios, en labores que ninguna organización oficial hubiese desde un principio aceptado. Esa misión era una de esas labores.

El sector donde se encontraba la sala de interrogación junto a los calabozos era sin duda el lugar provisto con la mayor seguridad en toda la nave. Ubicado dentro de la cubierta C, los sistemas de seguridad utilizados en este sector solo eran comparables a los utilizados en los depósitos de armas de reacción termonucleares dentro de cada nave de batalla de mayor envergadura dentro de la UN Spacy.

Dentro de la sala de interrogación yacía un hombre con aspecto cansando. Con el torso desnudo y su cara cubierta de sangre le costaba mantener la conciencia. Las heridas causadas por el interminable interrogatorio -así como lo aprisionadas que se sentían sus extremidades por las ataduras que lo aferraban a la camilla de metal- contribuyan al cansancio producto del dolor que sentía por todo su cuerpo.

Los interrogadores habían utilizado desde un principio diversos medios de tortura siendo la base de la mayoría de estos el dolor físico, sin embargo ninguno de estos había logrado quebrantar el espíritu del prisionero Varauta, el cual había sido capturado por un escuadrón de la ISU -a espaldas de la flota New Macross 18- en medio de la última batalla con la flota de colonización.

Afuera del cuarto de interrogación dos agentes de unidad especial de inteligencia discutían la situación. El piloto enemigo no solo no había revelado su nombre y rango, sino que se había negado a responder casi todas las preguntas que realizaban los agentes de inteligencia, y las que respondía lo hacía de forma sarcástica, con un humor negro pero eficiente.

-Y que opinas, ¿crees que hablará? - le preguntó uno de los interrogadores al otro mientras observaban al prisionero Varauta a través de la ventana que daba a la habitación…

-No lo sé, aún no quiero adelantarme a los hechos, por lo menos sabemos que el hijo de puta claramente es un Zentradi micronizado - las orejas puntiagudas y el color verde de su cabello lo delataban - aún esperamos el informe de inteligencia, pero ingeniería indica que ni en los restos de la nave ni en el casco del piloto existen dispositivos de control mental… y por sobre todo está demasiado lúcido para ser controlado por medio de la absorción de _Spiritia_… no me están quedando muchas opciones…

-Entonces tendrán que buscar otras… - una voz femenina interrumpió entre las sombra del pasillo, los otros dos individuos se mantuvieron en silencio - Si es necesario usen todos los medios que hagan falta, tienen total autoridad para utilizar lo que crean conveniente, pero tengan claro que este bastardo no saldrá de esa sala hasta que nos dé lo que estamos buscando…

-Si señora…

Uno de los dos hombres miró al segundo y le hizo una seña, entonces ambos entraron nuevamente a la sala de interrogación dispuestos a todo.

El hombre vestido con un overol color negro se acercó lentamente al prisionero, el cual permanecía acostad en la camilla. Con una clara intención de que el prisionero lo viera, el agente de inteligencia sacó desde su ropa un arma automática color negro, y dibujándose una sonrisa en su cara el interrogador le dirigió la palabra.

-Veamos señor _John Doe_3 - el hombre le acercó al rostro el frío metal del arma, sin embargo el prisionero solo le clavó una mirada de indiferencia - ¿que tendría que hacerte para que comenzaras a hablar? ¿Causarte mas dolor de lo que ya lo he hecho? - Las palabras eran claramente retóricas, sin embargo la punta del cañón se clavaba lentamente con cada silaba que el interrogador marcaba con un potente tono de voz - o quizás no estoy pensando más allá de estas cuatro paredes, quizás solo necesito inyectarte un poco de suero y esperar hasta que quieras hablar por ti mismo.

Le costaba mantener los parpados abiertos. Sentía el dolor cubrir todo su cuerpo, sin embargo los métodos utilizados por esos malditos no habían dado resultado, su voluntad se mantenía firme.

Con un tono de insolencia le contestó:

-Cuando van a aprender… no tengo nada que decirles y si lo tuviera no se los diría nunca ¡malditos hijos de perra! - las palabras no parecían haber irritado al interrogador, por el contrario, con suma tranquilidad siguió jugando con su arma sobre la cara del prisionero.

-Mira asqueroso Zentradi, si crees que me afectan tus insolencias estás muy equivocado, para mi no eres más que un pedazo de carne listo para ser cortado en trocitos, o quizás un blanco para probar esta belleza - de improviso el hombre de negro retiró el arma del rostro del piloto Zentradi solo para dispar directamente a uno de los muslos del alienígena.

El grito de dolor se escuchó en toda la habitación, el pobre tipo intentó tomarse la pierna, pero las amarras se lo impedían. El agente de la ISU se acercó nuevamente al piloto capturado, pero esta vez le habló al oído del Zentradi:

-Creo que he aclarado el punto… ¿ves?, para mi no eres más que un objeto, algo sin valor, cualquier día de la semana puedo capturar a otro como tú y hacerlo hablar... si sabes lo que conviene hablaras… ¡Quiero saberlo todo pedazo de mierda!!

Aún con el dolor indescriptible que sentía, el soldado Zentradi sabía que no podía hablar, era por el bien de sus camaradas y de los soldados que servían a su lado… sean los descerebrados pilotos Varauta o sus comandantes Humanos y Zentradi, todos tenían un objetivo común, escapar del maldito gobierno imperialista de las Naciones Unidas.

Ahora más que nunca le costaba respirar, pero jadeando como estaba de igual forma haría su último esfuerzo…

-Se lo que me conviene… maldito hijo de puta de la Spacy… - el piloto abrió los ojos y le escupió en plena cara a su interrogador - y es no hablar… no te diré nada, prefiero morir antes que ayudarte a matar a mis camaradas… esto es lo que se llama gratitud… algo que ustedes hijos de perra no saben…

Por primera vez el agente de la ISU sintió que estaba perdiendo el control, sin embargo alcanzó a escuchar la voz femenina a través del transmisor en su oído derecho:

-Déjalo… necesito hablar contigo…

El interrogador sintió la necesidad de decir algo en protesta pero solo salió de la habitación. Afuera el resto de su equipo, su compañero y su superiora inmediata, lo esperaban.

-El mal nacido no va hablar… - dijo el interrogador.

-No lo creas… - la mujer después de estás palabras le entregó una pantalla de cristal líquido al hombre que momentos antes había baleado al prisionero, este al abrirla se encontró con un perfil completo del individuo.

-Déjamelo a mí, ya sabemos quien es y para quien trabaja… pero por sobre todo ahora ya sabemos como hacerlo hablar - los dos hombres asintieron ante las palabras de la Agente de la ISU, esta mirando su reloj añadió - Sxxxxx, contáctate con "División" dile que hagan los arreglos, la quiero viva… - el agente asintió y camino deprisa hacía el puente de la nave stealth, la mujer miró al otro agente y le dijo - solamente tres horas… tres horas y haremos hablar a este hijo de puta…

* * *

Habían pasado casi dos meses desde el primer encuentro entre las fuerzas Varauta y la flota New Macross 18 en el sistema planetario Klavius 2112. Desde entonces la flota de colonización fue objeto de un ataque más dirigido al corazón mismo de la flota. Aunque este había sido perpetrado por un pequeño grupo de naves de batalla, no dejaba de preocupar al alto mando de flota colonizadora lo arriesgado del movimiento por parte de los Varauta, y si los Varauta continuaban con el incremento de las hostilidades los colonos se enfrentarían a una flota de guerra que superaría en casi el doble de naves de combate.

Aún así para los colonos aún había cosas por las cuales alegrarse. En el transcurso de la primera semana de noviembre, las primeras labores de colonización dieron inicio. Los equipos de construcción de la Nave Factoría Clase Three Star y un grupo de contratistas civiles comenzaron la construcción de una Base Aérea a escasos kilómetros de la costa donde se encontraban ya instaladas las naves clase Sunnyflower (Nave de Agricultura) y Einstein (Nave de Investigación Experimental), que continuaban su investigación sobre las características del planeta, todo esto para preparar el descenso de la City 18 y el resto de las naves civiles de colonización al océano del planeta Ávalon, que si dios lo permitiese sería en el futuro su hogar. Esta noticia lograba apaciguar lentamente los ánimos entre algunos sectores políticos y grupos de la población civil que exigían explicaciones detalladas sobre la actuación militar frente a los ataques alienígenas, además de acallar los rumores sobre un interés de los militares en una de las lunas del cuarto planeta del sistema Klavius 2112.

Con respecto a la base lunar protocultura, las labores de exploración y reconstrucción de estas en la segunda luna del planeta Avalon se llevaban a cabo en secreto. Estas estaban siendo realizadas por un reducido grupo de científicos y técnicos de la Flota, ayudados por un batallón de Space Marines que custodiaban el lugar con equipos terrestres en la superficie lunar, además de escuadrones de la SSS que patrullaban por turnos sobre la orbita de la luna del cuarto planeta del sistema.

Para Ethan en el plano personal, como él esperaba, uno de sus nuevos camaradas de escuadrón -Hari Trevize- no tardó más de dos días en recuperarse completamente de sus heridas y ya estaba sano y salvo de vuelta en los Aces High. Además, Miranda Harris se encontraba mucho mejor, y aunque todavía permanecía hospitalizada, no tardaría mucho en recuperarse. Eso le aliviaba…

La tarde de ese nueve de noviembre, Ryan junto a Anthony visitaron a Miranda.

Ambos caminaron por los pasillos del octavo piso del Hospital Memorial en busca de la habitación de Miranda. Al encontrarla, abrieron la puerta y vieron a su hermosa compañera afro-americana levantada con vestida con su bata de hospital y mirando por la ventana hacia la ciudad. Miranda se dio la vuelta y al ver a sus amigos sonrió:

-¡Hola!!... Ya era tiempo que vinieran a verme.

-No seas exagerada, si te hemos visitado toda la santa semana - dijo Anthony

T-e trajimos algunas cosas para que te diviertas - Ethan añadió…

Ethan traía una bolsa en su mano derecha en la cual había un par de revistas de aviación, una que otra bolsa de caramelos por ahí y por último un computador portátil holográfico, que Miranda le había solicitado que le trajera de su habitación para practicar con un simulador de vuelo.

-Supongo que esto te va a gustar - Ethan dijo mientras le pasaba la bolsa a su amiga, Miranda le dio un vistazo y le dio a Ethan las gracias. Posteriormente los convidó a Ryan y a Anthony a que tomaran asiento. Ambos se sentaron en dos sillas junto a la cama de Miranda la que los imitó sentándose en su cama. Ya todos sentados Ethan le preguntó:

-¿Cuando te dejaran salir de este encierro?

-Según el doctor en una semana pero pueden ser hasta dos, aunque de verdad me siento bien…

-Me lo imagino - dijo Anthony - con tanto doctor soltero por acá, es obvio que te sientes bien… - los tres amigos se miraron mutuamente por un par de segundos y soltaron las carcajadas, se rieron como nunca...

* * *

El piloto de raza Zentradi permanecía aún aprisionado en la camilla de metal. Hacía más de tres horas que el hijo de perra que le había disparado había salido de la habitación y desde entonces nadie había entrado en ella. Pensó que quizá ya se habían aburrido de él y que lo más seguro era que en un rato más le pusieran una bala en la cabeza para terminarlo todo… eso era lo que quería…

Sin embargo sus deseos no se hicieron realidad. Una figura femenina apareció en la sala. Aún con la herida sangrante, el prisionero alcanzó a ver la identidad de la persona, esta vez, sin embargo, no era el tipo que lo había interrogado por toda la noche, sino que era una hermosa mujer vestida con un ajustado overol negro, en su mano traía un objeto del porte de un block de notas. Esta, en vez de acercarse directamente a él caminó hasta una pequeña mesa de metal, junto a ella yacía una silla del mismo material, la mujer no tardó en tomarla con su mano izquierda y se dirigió directamente hasta la cama donde yacía el Zentradi. La mujer dejó caer la silla con delicadeza y se sentó en ella con piernas cruzadas.

La escena duró casi un minuto donde ninguno de los dos decía palabra alguna, el prisionero permanecía expectante ante lo que la mujer se disponía a hacer, mientras que ella le prestaba atención más a la pantalla que tenía en sus manos que al mismo individuo. Finalmente fue la Agente de la ISU quien rompió el silencio.

-Folken Slanzar. 27 años de edad. Ex piloto de la UNS nacido en Vengu. Se recibió en el 49 con distinción máxima, destinado inmediatamente al 181vo Comando Especial Independiente VF-X Banshee… - el piloto Zentradi miró a la mujer sorprendido - … deja el servicio el 51… bla bla bla… aquí hay algo interesante. - la Agente de la Unidad Especial de Inteligencia miró por solo segundos al prisionero y con una sonrisa continuó -…asignado a operaciones _secretas_ el 52… deserta el mismo año en medio de la operación _Wipe Out_. Inteligencia afirma que se ha unido al ZEROF4…

-¿Crees que con eso me vas a impresionar? - Folken sonrió vagamente, pero la mujer frente a él no tardó en notar como apretaba sus manos - ya era tiempo que encontraran mi pasado en los archivos de inteligencia… pero eso no cambia las cosas, no diré nada… será mejor que te ahorres el discurso y me mates ahora - la agente de la ISU dejó la pantalla en el suelo y haciendo caso omiso de las palabras del Zentradi dijo:

-Así que el ZEROF está operando en esta zona. ¿Se han aliado con los Varauta?, porque no me explico de que otra forma pudieron obtener la tecnología… - la agente esperó unos segundos pero Folken no dijo ni una palabra - por favor señor Slanzar, contésteme y le prometo que obtendrá un juicio justo en una corte Terrestre.

-No insultes mi inteligencia mujer, no te diré nada… solo termina con esto y mátame

-De hecho, señor Slanzar, hay cosas mucho peores que la muerte y usted lo sabe. Se me había olvidado decirle, pero también averiguamos sobre la chica… Nadia Slazar… es su única hermana… ¿cierto? - el temperamento del piloto cambió totalmente

-¡Maldita Perra!! ¡Si la llegas a tocar te…!!

-¡Que mierda me vas a hacer!!... estoy cansada de tí… como estás lo único que podrías hacerme es sangrar sobre mí… y eso me da lo mismo… No querías hablar antes… bueno ahora te mostraré porqué tienes que contestarme todas las preguntas…

La Agente de la ISU cogió del suelo la pantalla, con su dedo apretó la superficie de cristal líquido y una imagen apareció, la mujer le acercó la pantalla al piloto para que viera lo que estaba adentro.

El prisionero apenas articuló palabras. En la pantalla aparecía su hermana amarrada a una silla en su propia casa, con ojos llorosos la muchacha de no más de 20 años miraba a la cámara… su cara llena de terror. Junto a ella había tres hombres encapuchados, uno de ellos apuntando con un arma automática a la cabeza de la mujer.

La agente de inmediato continuó:

-Si no me cuentas todo lo que sabes la chica morirá

-¡No te atreverías!… es solo una civil… ¡tiene un niño!!

-Sabes que lo haré… solo tienes que ayudarme y te doy mi palabra de que la seguridad de la chica y del _pendejo_ no será amenazada…

El Zentradi miró una vez más a la mujer, estaba claro que la mina hablaba en serio, sin embargo no confiaba en sus intenciones. Finalmente Folken dijo:

-Está bien… te diré todo lo que quieres saber, pero primero tendrás que dejarla… ir

-Sabes que no puedo hacer eso… habla y la dejo ir… ese es el trato…

-OK… lo haré…

Pasaron veinte minutos donde el prisionero contestó todas las preguntas que la Agente le hizo utilizando un polígrafo digital, la voz del individuo, así como todo su cuerpo era sincera y aunque no sabía mucho los datos eran invaluables, de alguna forma los terroristas Zentradi habían logrado controlar a una flota remante Varauta, algo que a su superior inmediato no le gustaría para nada.

Finalmente la mujer se dio por satisfecha y dio la orden -mediante una comunicación hiperespacial- para que los tres hombres soltaran a la mujer y se fueran del lugar. Todo esto fue observado por Folken a través de la pantalla de cristal líquido, estaba tranquilo… la mujer había cumplido su promesa…

-La agente dejó la pantalla en el suelo y comenzó a hablar:

-Lo has hecho muy bien Slazar, tu hermana está a salvo tal como te lo dije… ahora ya sabes lo que tengo que hacer…

El individuo asintió con la cabeza. La mujer buscó entre sus ropas su pistola automática y la colocó en la sien del piloto Zentradi. Este cerró los ojos y comenzó a susurrar una oración cristiana en el idioma de sus ancestros… que contradicción…

El disparo solo se escuchó en la habitación. La mujer guardó el cañón aún caliente dentro de su overol, de su ropa extrajo un pañuelo y se limpio la sangre que le había saltado encima. Pese a que no mostraba arrepentimiento alguno, por dentro sintió compasión, pero no por el piloto Zentradi, este había muerto con honor y había salvado a su hermana y eso era algo que ella nunca olvidaría, la compasión que sentía era por si misma. Nunca pensó que llegaría a ese extremo _"Solo espero que dios me perdone, es la única manera, no hay otra"_. Trató de llorar, pero las lágrimas por esos crímenes ya no salían… se sentía vacía….

* * *

_10 de Noviembre del 2053_

_Sistema Estelar Klavius 2112; Nave Colonizadora City 18. 0530 S.S.T._

La mañana había llegado y en esos momentos Ethan se encontraba levantado para tomar desayuno. La noche anterior durmió tranquilo, desde el momento en que se reencontró con Aya las pesadillas sobre la muerte del canciller Kurenai habían terminado, y en su interior sentía la certeza que el regreso de Aya Kurenai a su vida le estaba ayudando a recuperar algo de la paz interior que había perdido años atrás.

Mientras se vestía la campanilla de la tostadora le avisaba que las dos rebanadas de pan de molde que había colocado en esta unos minutos antes ya estaban listas, se vistió con su uniforme y caminó con prisa a la cocina. Eran las cinco treinta de la madrugada y una hora más tarde debía presentarme en la oficina del comandante Hagar.

Sin embargo ese no era lo que lo tenía nervioso. La verdad era que esa tarde se encontraría por primera vez con Aya en una verdadera cita después de tres años de separación. Pese a que no era mucho -después de todo un almuerzo en la cafetería del Edificio central de la UN Spacy en la City 18 no era gran cosa- por lo menos era algo con que empezar. Aya había elegido el lugar ya que debido a las constantes reuniones a las que asistía en el mismo edificio y pese a que el trabajo no le dejaba casi nada de tiempo libre, según sus propias palabras, no estaba dispuesta de ningún modo a dejar de verlo.

Ethan ya se estaba sirviendo una taza de té cuando Aya lo llamó para disculparse, ya que lamentablemente no podría asistir a su cita debido a que tenía asuntos que atender con algunos oficiales de la flota de colonización, pero le pedía que si podrían cambiar el almuerzo por una cita en otro lado. Ryan no tenía ningún problema con ello y aceptó la propuesta, ambos concertaron la cita a las 1900 horas en un bar de la City 18 llamado Top Gun (bar era uno de los preferidos por los militares) y se despedimos.

Miró su reloj por última vez y salió de su habitación con destino a la Battle 18.

Por la tarde, Ethan fue hasta el bar en la city 18 para encontrarse con Aya. Este no estaba tan lleno como de costumbre, así que para el piloto fue bastante fácil conseguir una mesa para dos.

Ryan llegó hasta la mesa y uno de los meseros no tardó en acercarse, le pedió la carta y después de entregársela el mesero se alejó.

Mientras buscaba por algo para tomar en el menú su mente se remontó hasta la mañana de ese día. Esa mañana al llegar hasta la oficina del comandante Hagar no solo se encontró con él, sino que con el comandante Devin Becker, tres pilotos del escuadrón SVF-X02 "Reapers" (el X.O. del escuadrón, Teniente Comandante Henry Wilcox, los tenientes Derek Sherinian y Carl Malmsteen) y por último la teniente Cloey Müller.

En la reunión el comandante Hagar y el comandante Becker les informaron de una nueva misión. En la mañana del 11 de noviembre, uno de los transbordadores de la Battle 18 debía trasladar al grupo multiprofesional enviado por el Consejo de Seguridad Planetario desde la nave hasta el UNS Kuznestov, él cual se encontraba desplegado en las costas de los casquetes polares del extremo sur del planeta Avalon. El carácter de la misión del grupo -encabezado por la Arqueóloga Aya Kurenai- así como el objetivo de ella era clasificado, sin embargo para la protección del trasbordador el Tte. Cmdte. Wilcox, como lider de la misión, eligió a Ethan, Cloey y a sus dos compañeros de escuadrón para conformar el grupo de escolta, que se encargaría de proteger al transbordador en su misión…

Los recuerdos de Ethan acerca de la reunión de la mañana fueron interrumpidos por una voz muy familiar:

-¿Me puedo sentar aquí? - Ryan subió la vista y quedó viendo por unos segundos a una figura femenina vestida con unos pantalones de mezclilla azules apretados, una playera blanca con la delta de la UN Spacy y unos lentes negros, hasta que le respondió:

-Cloey, por favor siéntate - Ethan le señaló la silla frente a él.

-Gracias Ethan - Al tomar asiento Cloey le preguntó:

-Estas seguro que no te importuno

-No para nada - mintió.

-¿Y que estás haciendo aquí teniente?

-Quedé de juntarme acá con mi novia, pero al parecer se ha retrazado un poco… -Ethan observó el reloj y comprobó que tenía razón.

Cloey asintió con la cabeza y miró hacía la entrada. Entonces un mozo se acercó a la mesa y les preguntó a ambos lo que iban a pedir, Cloey fue la primera en ordenar:

-Una _Sprite Light_ para mi - el mozo asintió con la cabeza y miró a Ethan, este consultó la carta una vez más y se decidió por una gaseosa:

-Dame una _Coke_ por favor

-¿Algo más?

-No por ahora, gracias - el mozo anotó ambos pedidos y se alejó en busca de las ordenes de ambos pilotos. Ethan miró a Cloey y le preguntó:

-Después de la otra noche en el bar cualquiera pensaría que te tomarías por lo menos una cerveza, no una bebida _diet_

-Lo que pasa es que no me gusta la cerveza, eso es todo - miró a Ethan fijamente y añadió - si quieres en la otra ronda pedimos algo más fuerte.

-Podría ser - contestó el aludido.

De ahí para adelante la conversación fue muy amena, ambos se dieron cuenta que lo mucho que tenían en común, desde la pasión por los aviones hasta la literatura, donde chocaban era en sus respectivos gustos musicales, algo que le puso un poco más de sazón a la conversación. Sin embargo Cloey interrumpió la plática al mismo tiempo que alguien le tocaba a Ethan el hombro, estaba seguro que esta vez era Aya.

-Hola Ethan, perdona por el atraso - Ethan se dio vuelta y vio la mirada de Aya, estaba celosa, Cloey solo los quedó mirando.

-Oh, no te preocupes - Ryan contestó. Cloey lo miró y Ryan actuó. - Aya, te acuerdas de la Subteniente Müller, ¿cierto?

-Si por supuesto - extendiendo la mano saludando - Hola

-Hola - respondió Cloey con la suya. Cloey se levantó de la silla dejando el dinero por la gaseosa y les dijo a la pareja:

-Bueno teniente, ha sido un gusto conversar con usted, lo veo mañana en la nave ¿cierto? - le preguntó con voz sexy.

-Por supuesto, allí estaré - Ryan respondió, mientras que Aya la miraba celosa.

-Entonces, adiós Tte. Ryan - Cloey le dio un beso en la mejilla y después también se despidió de Aya.

-Adiós.

-Adiós Cloey - con esto Cloey se alejó ante la mirada atenta de algunos oficiales, Aya molesta le preguntó a su pareja:

-¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer con ella mañana?

-Es confidencial Aya, no te puedo decir - Ethan contestó bromeando.

-No me vengas con eso, Creo que tengo el suficiente nivel de seguridad para saberlo Ryan - respondió enojada.

-Está bien, pero no crees que sería mejor si discutiéramos esto después - Ethan dijo apuntando su vista hacia el alrededor - solo te puedo decir que mañana no estarán solos tú y tus amigos en su día de campo …

-¿Entonces?... ¿Estarás _allí_?

-Yep, ordenes directas de mi líder de escuadrón. - Aya lo miró repentinamente aliviada y tomándole las manos dijo:

-Me alegra que seas tú Ethan, siempre me he sentido segura contigo a mi lado - con lo suave de su tacto y de su voz logró hacerlo sonrojar. Agregó - pero tienes razón, lo mejor es que lo hablemos después, además creo que tenemos un asunto más importes de que conversar

La mujer había logrado ponerlo directamente entre la espada y la pared, honestamente Ethan quería intentarlo de nuevo pero no estaba dispuesto a salir tan lastimado como la última vez. Sin embargo había algo en la mirada la mujer, algo en su sonrisa que le decía que no iba a ser así.

-Aya, he estado pensando… - no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando ella me interrumpió:

-Ryan, lo del otro día… no sé lo que me pasó, es que te había extrañado tanto, que, bueno pensé…

-Ahí está el problema… pensaste - Ethan miró la cara de Aya la cual estaba tal cual como cuando la molestaba con la misma frase, esta vez era Ethan el que la interrumpía, y continuó - Cuando vas a aprender a no interrumpirme Aya, déjame terminar… no estoy seguro de que si lo intentamos otra vez vaya a dar resultado, pero quiero que sepas que si lo quiero intentar - Ryan deslizó su mano por encima de la mesa y tomó la suya con fuerza - Te amo.

Y eso fue todo. Allí se besaron ante la mirada de algunos de los pilotos en el bar. Pasado un par de minutos, Ethan pagó la cuenta y partió con Aya a su departamento…

* * *

_11 de Noviembre del 2053. Sistema Estelar Klavius 2112; Nave Colonizadora City 18._

Esa noche había una de las más bellas de su vida, Ethan Ryan nunca había amado a una persona más que a ella a esas alturas de la noche, se sentía nuevamente completo. Estaba enamorado de Aya Kurenai.

A las tres de la madrugada Aya tuvo que dejar el departamento del piloto, ya que a las 0500 de ese día una camioneta escoltada por un grupo de seguridad la recogería a ella y al resto del grupo del PSC para llevarlos hasta la battle 18. Y aunque la despedida fue corta y casi sin palabras, ambos sintieron que habían retomado su relación con _un borrón y cuenta nueva_.

Eran las 0400 Horas cuando el teniente Ryan llegó a la Battle 18. Sin retrazo se reunió con Cloey y con los tres pilotos del escuadrón de fuerzas especiales _Reapers_ para recibir sus instrucciones de la misión.

El briefing de la misión estuvo a cargo del comandante Becker. Dejando de lado los datos típico entregados por el X.O. del grupo Aéreo, hubieron dos noticias que inquietaron a casi todos los presentes salvo al Tte. Cmdte. Wilcox.

La primera era que debido al grado de secreto de la misión no habría un segundo grupo de pilotos "Listo 55" esperando en la Battle 18, esto significaba que si es que llegase a presentarse un ataque por parte del enemigo o en su caso cualquier eventualidad el grupo no tendría inmediatamente -o por lo menos de forma oportuna- a cazas amigos para ayudarlos. Sin embargo la segunda noticia llevaría un poco de tranquilidad al grupo escolta.

Esta era que a cada uno de los se le asignaría para la misión a las recientes variantes atmosféricas de los Excalibur. El VF-19C fue diseñado por la Shinsei Industry para cumplir las demandas de la UN Spacy y la UN Space Air Force de una variante atmosférica del VF-19 Excalibur que en primer lugar compartiera la mayoría de componentes mecánicos y tecnológicos de los VF-19F y VF-19S (y así asegurar el mantenimiento y la disponibilidad de una línea "común" de repuestos más económica que con los VF-19A) así como el mismo nivel de prestaciones de las versiones espaciales más "avanzadas" del caza variable. Como resultado el VF-19C (y su variante para líderes de escuadrón, el VF-19J) se asemeja notablemente más a las versiones espaciales de los Excalibur (VF-19F y VF-19S) que al original VF-19A, salvo el cambio de las alas delta de corte negativo por alas de geometría variable y corte negativo además de la instalación de de dos alas canard y unidades activas de control de flujo del aire, para realzar el rendimiento del caza variable en la atmósfera.

Posteriormente antes de terminar con la reunión, el comandante Becker les entregó a Ethan y al resto de sus compañeros los discos con su plan de vuelo para el Dispositivo de Información de Vuelo Móvil (MFID). Finalmente agregó:

-¿Alguna pregunta caballeros? - ninguno de los pilotos dijo ninguna palabra - entonces eso es todo, buena suerte.

El comandante dio luz verde y los cinco pilotos de combate dejaron la sala en dirección a los camarines.

Pasados unos minutos ya se encontraban en el lugar listos para partir. Ethan sacó su casco desde el interior del casillero y cerró la puerta de golpe, al hacerlo vio como Cloey terminaba de vestirse a solo unos cuatro casilleros de distancia, y aunque Ethan no lo quería reconocer se veía bellísima. Este no pudo evitar acercarse hasta ella.

-Cloey, ¿Estas lista? - le preguntó mientras ella sacaba su casco del casillero.

-Si, un poco ansiosa - contestó la mujer, Ethan observó que en su mano llevaba un relicario negro

-¿Por qué ansiosa? - después de titubear un momento Cloey le contestó:

-No lo sé en realidad, no te preocupes…

-Bien, supongo… ¿ese relicario es tuyo? - Ethan lo tomó de su mano sin previo aviso, a lo cual ella respondió con su mirada ofendida.

Al abrirlo Ethan se encontró con una foto de ella junto a un chico vestido con el uniforme de la Fuerza Área, lo primero que Ethan pensó que era su novio. No tardó en saciar su curiosidad y le preguntó si es que lo era.

-No, ese es Johann, mi hermano - respondió - no lo veo hace dos años, desde que lo destinaron a una base de la UNAF en Tokio.

-Que pena, pero supongo que se mantienen en contacto.

-No desde hace algún tiempo, cuando supo que me había enlistado en la UNS no le gustó mucho y desde ese instante ya no me escribe - contestó tristemente. Tratando de confortarla Ethan dijo:

-Supongo que se molestó porque se preocupa por ti, pero por lo menos acá tienes personas que se preocupan por ti también.

-¿Como quienes? - le preguntó con sus ojos clavados en los de su superior.

-Bueno, no sé, como el Comandante Hagar, Anthony, yo…- Ethan contestó un poco incomodo. Con esta respuesta ambos miraron en direcciones opuestas, por suerte la alarma del reloj del Tte. Cmdt. Wilcox sonó. Era hora de partir.

-Bien, supongo ya es hora muchachos, vamos…

Las palabras de Wilcox los alertaron a todos. Ethan miró al comandante del grupo de escolta y este asintió con la cabeza para reforzar la orden y con eso todos dejaron el cuarto en dirección a los hangares de fuerzas especiales debajo del puente de mando de la Battle 18.

Pese a que Ethan conocía poco a Wilcox siempre le había parecido buen tipo además de un endemoniado piloto de combate, es por ello que no le molestaba volar bajo su mando ni en esa misión en particular ni en cualquier otra, sin embargo con los otros dos pilotos del escuadrón SVF-X02 Reapers era otra historia. Los tenientes Sherinian y Malmsteen, pese a que eran buenos pilotos (por algo eran parte de uno de los escuadrones elite de la Flota New Macross 18) no tenían muy buena relación con escuadrón de Ethan, quizás era por una estúpida rivalidad entre ambos escuadrones nacida de una pelea de bar donde Anthony y el fallecido Mike Gilbert se les enfrentaron casi dos años atrás, o quizás más profundamente porque el _gran_ amigo de Ethan Anthony Lione no halló nada mejor que meterse con la novia de Malmsteen en plena fiesta de graduación de la escuela de aviación de la New Macross 18 cuando ambos se estaban recibiendo, el asunto es que desde entonces era evidente la rivalidad entre ambos pilotos y los Aces High (salvo Hagar y Becker que se abstuvieron de tal estupidez). Sin embargo, Ethan confiaba que esta vez las relaciones entre los pilotos de ambos escuadrones se mantuvieran tranquilas, sobre todo con la misión que se les venía por delante.

Rápidamente cada piloto de combate se acercó a sus máquinas. Pasaron varios minutos en donde Ethan junto al cabo del Río revisaron cada centímetro del VF-19C pintado con un esquema de baja visibilidad (donde predominaba distintas tonalidades de color gris), hasta que ambos se aseguraran que la máquina de combate estuviera lista para la misión. Finalmente Ethan le dio las gracias a su capitán de nave y este respondió cordialmente:

-De nada señor, y buena suerte.

-Gracias cabo

Con estás palabras Ethan subió hasta su caza variable. Movió sutilmente la palanca de control la que activó todos los sistemas de vuelo del caza de combate en menos de 10 segundos, de un momento a otro Ethan se vio flotando en la cabina gracias a las pantallas de la cabina virtual. Con tranquilidad el piloto siguió todo el ritual de chequeos del caza, hasta que terminó y junto al resto del equipo de escolta dirigió su caza hasta el ascensor que los llevaría directo las catapultas electromagnéticas de la Battle 18.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Ryan ya se encontraba en la catapulta siendo lanzado hacia el espacio exterior, se unió al teniente comandante Wilcox y esperó la salida del resto del grupo de escolta así como al transbordador espacial que llevaría a Aya y al resto de la comitiva de la PSC hasta el mismo planeta Ávalon.

* * *

Durante mucho tiempo el océano era lo único que se podía observar a kilómetros a la redonda. Adelante, el azul del cielo limitaba con las tranquilas aguas polares, era una hermosa vista.

El Transbordador Aeroespacial SC-45 Ambassador junto a su grupo de escolta avanzaba rápidamente (a un poco más que mach 2.2) y a baja altura (150 metros) sobre las olas que se levantaban tímidamente bajo sus aeronaves. Gracias a las benéficas condiciones atmosféricas sobre la superficie, la falta de experiencia de la mayoría de los pilotos en vuelos atmosféricos (solo Ethan y Cloey habían volando en misiones en la atmósfera) no fue obstáculo para el avance del grupo de aeronaves hacía el extremos sur del Cuarto Planeta del sistema.

Solo pasaron unos minutos más hasta que entraron en el espacio aéreo de la única nave de combate de la flota New Macross 18 que se encontraba en la superficie del planeta, progresivamente los pilotos comenzaron a bajar la velocidad de sus máquinas para aproximarse al UNS Kuznestov. No pasaron más de dos minutos cuando obtuvieron contacto con la nave, esta era una de las variantes avanzadas del Portaaviones Espacial (Space Carrier) de Combate y Escolta clase Uraga asignadas a la flota New Macross 18 (específicamente a la nave Científica Clase Einstein). En estos momentos esta permanecía flotando sobre las frías aguas que rodeaba a los casquetes de hielo del polo sur del planeta Ávalon.

El Tte. Cmdt. Wilcox no tardó en comunicarse con uno de los controladores de vuelo del UNS Kuznestov, el cual lo colocó a él y al grupo de escolta en patrón de aterrizaje y lentamente uno a uno los cuatro cazas variables y la nave de reconocimiento esperaron su turno para descender sobre la cubierta de vuelo del portaaviones.

Las ruedas del VF-19C tocaron rudamente la cubierta de vuelo al tiempo que el gancho de su caza variable se enganchaba en el cuarto cable de seguridad, Ethan colocó el acelerador en punto muerto y respiró tranquilo. Había sido su tercer intento y le agradeció a Dios por el buen aterrizaje, después de todo habían pasado casi cinco años desde la última vez que lo había hecho y sus habilidades de aterrizajes navales ciertamente estaban muy oxidadas.

Mientras su caza variable era trasladado por el cable tractor Ryan levantó la vista hacia el cielo para ver al caza de Wilcox que comenzaba su descenso hacia el UNS Kuznestov. Ethan soltó el gancho de aterrizaje del cable cuatro y guiado por el personal de cubierta dirigió su caza hasta el interior de los hangares del portaaviones clase Uraga.

* * *

Dos meseros se acercaron hasta la mesa donde se encontraban los pilotos del grupo de escolta y la tripulación del transbordador espacial. Mientras que uno de los meseros repartía distintos platos de comida, el otro iba dejando en la mesa de los militares lo que estos habían pedido para beber, en el caso de Ethan había pedido un plato de huevos revueltos, tres tostadas con margarina, una taza de té y un jugo, mientras que el resto de los uniformados provenientes de la Battle 18 habían pedido un desayuno de las mismas características, siendo todo cortesía del capitán del UNS Kuznestov, Capitán Steve Walsh.

A esas alturas de la mañana, la gran mayoría de los uniformados ya habían tomado desayuno y comenzado las labores matutinas, por lo tanto salvo el personal del casino del UNS Kuznestov y el grupo multiprofesional de la PSC -que se encontraban sentados en otro mesón del lugar- el comedor estaba desierto.

Mientras que ambos grupos desayunaban por separado, las miradas de dos enamorados se encontraban fugazmente. Aya permanecía sentada en una esquina del mesón donde ella y otros cinco civiles conversaban seguramente con lo que iban a encontrar en aproximadamente dos horas, cuando el grupo de escolta despegara de la cubierta del UNS Kuznestov en dirección a los casquetes polares. Por parte Ethan solo de vez en cuanto le prestaba atención a la conversación que ocurría entre el resto de los oficiales en su mesa, su mente y su corazón no dejaban de repasar el último encuentro que había tenido la noche anterior con la hermosa mujer de cabellos negros.

Aya súbitamente se levantó de la mesa, miró a Ethan por un segundo y se encaminó hasta la salida del comedor para dejar el casino. Ryan miró su reloj y comprendió que todavía faltaba más de una hora para continuar con su misión. Esperó cinco minutos y después de pedirle permiso a Wilcox se retiró de la mesa para ir en busca de su pareja.

Ryan caminó por el pasillo hasta encontrarla en uno de los miradores panorámicos del UNS Kuznestov. Afuera, el Sol que iluminaba desde el hermoso cielo abierto no alcanzaba a entibiar el aire frío de la región polar, sin embargo en la comodidad del portaaviones espacial gracias al aire acondicionado de la nave cada miembro de la tripulación no tenía que preocuparse de andar abrigado, al contrario, era la ventaja de estar en un portaaviones diseñado para actuar en el frío vacío del espacio exterior.

Ryan se acercó hasta Aya que tocaba con su mano la gigantesca lámina de plexiglass, detrás del cristal se podía apreciar como uno de los escuadrones del UNS Kuznestov volvía uno a uno terminado su turno de vuelo CAP. El piloto se paró junto a ella y con su mano derecha tocó la de su amada, Aya se demoró unos segundos en mirarlo pero cuando lo hizo fue con una sonrisa.

-¿Como estuvo tu vuelo? - preguntó aferrando con su mano a la de él.

-Supongo que no tan bueno como el tuyo - Ethan contestó sonriendo - pero por lo menos estuvo tranquilo, aunque debo reconocer que me preocupé un poco al tratar de aterrizar en la cubierta, por suerte no hice el ridículo y aterricé al tercer intento - Aya acercó su mano izquierda al rostro y de su amado y este sintió su calidez. Aya aún sonriendo acarició la mejilla de Ethan y dijo:

-Siempre preocupándote por tonterías… - de improviso se acercó a él y lo besó dulcemente. Pasado el momento retiró sus labios de los de él y agregó - pensé que no entenderías el mensaje cuando dejé el comedor

-Créeme que no fue muy difícil, sobre todo cuando me miraste delante de todos antes de marcharte, no pasaste muy desapercibida que digamos…

-No seas tonto…

-Ethan estrechó a su amada entre sus brazos, pero de un segundo a otro el momento quedó arruinado por el estridente sonido en los parlantes del mirador:

"¡TODOS LOS PILOTOS A SUS PUESTOS DE COMBATE!" "¡ESTO NO ES UN SIMULACRO!" "¡REPITO!" "¡ESTO NO ES UN SIMULACRO!"

Ethan miró a Aya y no pudo evitar agregar:

Creo que nuestro día de campo acaba de ser cancelado…

Ryan no sabía cuanto estaba en lo cierto…

* * *

1 _Intelligence Special Unit_: Unidad Especial de Inteligencia.

2 _Earth Inteligence Office_: Oficina de Inteligencia Terrestre

3 Similar a "Juan Pérez", utilizado en el idioma ingles para referirse a una persona que no se le conoce el nombre.

4 _Zentradi Rough Forces_: Fuerzas Rebeldes Zentradi.

5 Los pilotos "Listo 5" tenían que estar preparados para salir en solo cinco minutos de aviso ante cualquier emergencia que ocurriera en una misión determinada.


	7. Chapter VI

**– Chapter VI –**

**Surrounded**

_11 de Noviembre del 2053_

_Sistema Estelar Klavius 2112; Orbita del Planeta Avalon. 1012 S.S.T._

En la orbita del planeta Avalon estaba ocurriendo un hecho que cambiaria la vida de todos los colonos de la flota New Macross 18. En el espacio exterior, a un poco más de 10 kilómetros de distancia -una tras otra- naves de batalla Varauta comenzaban a aparecer desde el hiperespacio, de un momento a otro una flota de más de 100 naves espaciales habían aparecido en los radares de cada una de las naves de batalla de la flota Macross 18. Esto provocó la alarma inmediata en cada nave y así como también en el UNS Kuznestov, postergando incluso la misión en la que Aya y Ethan estaban involucrados.

Aya besó a Ethan deseándole suerte y este último dejó el mirador en dirección a los hangares del portaaviones. Pasado unos minutos todo el grupo de escolta estaba listo para hacerse camino hasta la cubierta de despegue mientras que eran desplegados un grupo importante de cazas variables hacia la batalla que se comenzaba a librar en el espacio.

Rápidamente los cuatro pilotos dentro de sus VF-19C fueron dirigidos hacia diferentes catapultas del UNS Kuznestov, donde no tardaron en despegar.

-Ya en el aire el Tte. Cmdt. Wilcox se comunicó con ellos:

-Equipo Escolta, aquí Escolta 01. Debemos reunirnos con nuestros escuadrones de inmediato y entrar en batalla. Hasta entonces estarán bajo mi mando, ¿entendido?

-¡Si señor! - respondió Ethan y el resto de los pilotos con ansias de entrar en batalla.

* * *

En la orbita del planeta Avalon, mientras tanto, el comandante Hagar junto con Anthony y Trevize, el comandante Becker y uno de sus subordinados, combatían junto al resto de los cazas variables de la flota Macross 18 a los cazas de combate enemigos.

Los cuatro pilotos de la UNSSS, junto a los otros escuadrones de la battle 18, dispararon centenares de misiles MRHM (misil de alta-maniobrabilidad de mediano alcance) contra los cazas enemigos que avanzaban rápidamente hacía su posición.

Pasaron unos segundos y el espacio se llenó de explosiones que hacían el intento de iluminar el oscuro vacío, los misiles habían destruido a más de un 40 de los cazas Varauta desplegados hasta el momento en batalla, pero aún quedaban muchos por enfrentar. Esto no tardó en suceder, y en un parpadeo ambos bandos se cruzaron a gran velocidad, explotando cazas de los dos lados.

En medio del enfrentamiento Hagar quebró hacía la izquierda para interceptar a un grupo de Az-130 que se dirigían directamente hacía la Battle 18, Anthony y Trevize hicieron lo mismo.

-Anthony, Trevize, síganme - les ordenó el Comandante - Ambos pilotos asintieron, ya unidos a Hagar los tres pilotos aceleraron sus máquinas y disparando sus cañones láser rompieron la formación enemiga.

El grupo de escolta trataba de llegar lo antes posible a Battle 18 evitando un encuentro directo con las fuerzas Varauta. Sin embargo de un momento a otro, ya cuando Ethan y los demás tenían a la Battle 18 en alcance visual, un rayo de energía atravesó el espacio, destruyendo por completo una de las fragatas Bolognese escolta de la nave insignia de la flota New Macross 18. Pesé a que había pasado a kilómetros de distancia, llamó la atención del grupo de escolta lo suficiente para no percatarse de un escuadrón enemigo que se acercaba directamente hasta su posición, solo fue la alarma dentro del casco de Ethan la que lo devolvió a la realidad. Wilcox alcanzó a ordenarnos que se dispersaran, al tiempo que micromisiles lanzados por siete Fz-109 _depredadores_ que se dirigían hacia ellos.

* * *

Ethan giró hacia la izquierda seguido por Cloey mientras que el sistema automático de contramedidas de ambos cazas lanzaba automáticamente chaff. A toda velocidad y después de muchas maniobras Ethan y Cloey lograron deshacerse de los micromisiles enemigos. Sin embargo no hubo mucho tiempo para descansar, los pilotos Varauta ya se habían dado cuenta que no les habían acertado y sin piedad cayeron directamente sobre ellos. Con un grito Ethan le ordenó a Cloey quebrar y ambos pilotos se separaron en distintas direcciones. Con cinco _depredadores_ en su espalda Ethan aceleró a toda velocidad al tiempo que la alarma en su casco le indicaba que nuevamente los Varauta habían lanzado micromisiles.

Desesperado, Ethan cambió a modo GERWALK para frenar en el espacio, giró hacia atrás en dirección a los misiles enemigos, cambió a Fighter, y aceleró directamente hacia ellos a toda potencia, esquivándolos con movimientos bruscos y disparando con los cañones láser de las alas. Aunque Ethan solo había logrado esquivar alguno de los micromisiles por su cuenta la maniobra había cumplido su competido ya que el resto de los micromisiles al intentar seguirlo después de haberlos pasado, chocaron entre ellos.

Delante de Ethan aparecieron los cinco cazas varauta, Ethan seleccionó los micromisiles y disparó una docena de ellos sobre los cinco bandidos obligándolos a girar en distintas direcciones para evadirlos en distintas direcciones, Ethan aprovechó la oportunidad y colocó su caza detrás de uno de ellos, el cual al estar preocupado por quitarse un par de los micromisiles que le había lanzado no pudo evitar las municiones del Gun Pod del Valkyrie azul marino. Casi al mismo tiempo la computadora le avisó a Ryan que los micromisiles habían impactado en otros dos de los cuatro bandidos que quedaban. Ethan llamó a Cloey, la cual ya se había quitado a otros tres cazas enemigos de encima.

Con su compañera a sus tres en punto ambos aceleraron y fueron cazando en pareja a los otros dos bandidos restantes.

Pasaron dos minutos donde ambos VF-19 en modo Battroid destrozaron a cada uno de los Valkyries enemigos, sin embargo momentos después que Ethan había hecho estallar con su Gun Pod al último de los elgerzor recibió un llamado urgente por parte de Wilcox.

-¡Aquí Escolta 01! ¡Necesitó ayuda! ¡TENGO A 7 CAZAS EN MIS SEIS Y NO LOS PUEDO SACAR DE ENCIMA!! - Ethan contestó inmediatamente.

-Aquí Escolta 02. Vamos en camino _Wolf_.

Ethan y Cloey cambiaron sus cazas variables a modo fighter y a toda velocidad se dirigieron a asistir a Wilcox. Sin embargo minutos más tarde, pese a todos sus esfuerzos ambos pilotos llegaron demasiado tarde, solo para ver como el VF-19C de Wilcox era hecho pedazos por las ráfagas de municiones de uno de uno de los _predadores_. Sin tener tiempo para lamentar su muerte Ethan cambió el selector de arma a misiles de alta-maniobrabilidad de mediano alcance, traqueó a cuatro cazas y disparó uno misil por cada uno, Cloey hizo lo mismo con los tres que quedaban. Pesé a que los varauta alcanzaron a dispersarse no pudieron esquivar los misiles MRHM, quedando reducidos a escombros envueltos en llamas.

Sherinian y Malmsteen llegaron segundos más tarde. Ethan no les dió tiempo para digerir la situación, el combate continuaba y si no llegaban pronto a la Battle 18 para reunirse con sus compañeros no abría mucho que pudieran hacer.

-No hay nada que podamos hacer por Wilcox, tenemos que volver cuando antes y reunirnos con nuestros compañeros - La respuesta afirmativa no tardó en llegar por parte de ambos pilotos del escuadrón Reapers, el primero para la sorpresa de Ethan fue Carl Malmsteen

-Estoy contigo Ryan, vamos por ellos - Sheririan hizo lo mismo:

-Yo también teniente - por último Cloey:

-Ethan guíanos.

Sin retraso aceleraron sus aves de combate directamente hacia la batalla, esperando llegar a tiempo para ayudar a la defensa de su hogar.

Pasaron los minutos y los cuatro minutos aterrizaron en la Battle 18. Ethan y los demás se bajaron de los cuatro cazas que les habían asignado para la misión de escolta y corrieron hasta el hangar de la UNSSS. Dentro de él los esperaban sus cuatro valkyries listos para el combate. El cabo de Río le aseguró a Ethan que todo estaba listo, tomándole la palabra Ryan subió hasta su VF-19S y lo dirigió hasta la catapulta electromagnética, Cloey hizo lo mismo y momentos mas tarde ambos fueron lanzados al espacio, seguidos poco después por los tenientes Malmsteen y Sherinian.

Los dos pilotos del escuadrón SVF-X02 Reapers fueron en busca del comandante Becker, mientras que Ethan junto a Cloey se desplazaron hacia la ubicación del comandante Hagar y de Anthony.

* * *

En otro punto de la batalla sostenida en la ubicación de la flota New Macross 18, una nave de Batalla Varauta apareció desde el hiperespacio directamente sobre la City 18, sin perdida de tiempo la nave enemiga envió una docena de Az-130 "Panzer", los cuales comenzaron a atacar directamente contra la nave insignia de la flota, logrando abrir un hueco en el fuselaje lo suficientemente grande como para poder ingresar a la nave:

-Comodoro Ayala, lograron entrar en el fuselaje del sector 8 - advirtió el capitán Hunt a la comandante de la flota, esta ordenó rápidamente:

-Sellen el sector, separen a la Battle 18 de la City, y manden a los Perseo

-Entendido señora

Hunt ordenó a los ingenieros en la sala de maquinas que sellaran el sector 8. Al hacerlo los Varauta quedaron atrapados en sector, esto fue aprovechado para que la ciudad espacial se separara de la Battle 18. La City 18 junto a las otras naves espaciales civiles y de investigación, fueron rodeadas por numerosas fragatas Bolognese y los portaaviones espaciales UNS Cassandra, UNS Aurora y UNS Eclipse, mientras que el resto de los portaaviones Uraga y fragatas Bolognese se mantenían en la lucha.

En el interior de la Battle 18 fueron desplegados dos batallones completos de Destroid MBR-21 Maverick (Elegido recientemente como el Principal Robot de Combate -MBR1- de la UN Spacy y de la UN Army), los cuales comenzaron a atacar de forma brutal a los Varauta. Uno a uno los Panzer eran aniquilados por los cañones de partículas de largo alcance y los micromisiles, que eran parte del sistema de armamento y protección de combate pesado GHC-3 con los que cada uno de los 24 Maverick había sido equipado para la batalla. Sin embargo desde el portaaviones enemigo que se enfrentaba directamente a la Battle 18 eran enviados más refuerzos para participar en el combate dentro de la nave insignia de la flota de colonización.

* * *

La Nave Aeroespacial VTOL2 VC-51 Mama Bear viajaba rápidamente junto a un escuadrón de 15 cazas variables sobre los casquetes de hielo del polo sur del planeta Avalon. Dentro del transporte los cinco profesionales -protegidos de los hechos que estaban ocurriendo en el espacio exterior- intentaban concentrarse en su trabajo, sin embargo para cada uno de ellos se les estaba haciendo imposible, sobre todo para la lider del grupo multiprofesional enviado por el Consejo de Seguridad Planetario.

En esos momentos la arqueóloga Aya Kurenai observaba el cielo desde una de las ventanas de la aeronave, intentando -aunque fuese imposible- atravesar las nubes que cubrían todo el cielo polar para observar el combate que se llevaba a cabo en la orbita del cuatro planeta del sistema planetario Klavius 2112, donde seguramente la persona que más le importaba estaba arriesgando su vida para protegerla a ella y a todos los colonos de la flota New Macross 18. Aferrando con ambas manos a su pecho sentía como su corazón aceleraba sus latidos, le aterrorizaba la idea de perderlo, ya lo había perdido una vez y no quería volver a sentir el dolor que ello le había causado, sin embargo en su interior sabía que esto era peor, si esta vez llegaba a perderlo sería para siempre.

Lentamente la aeronave que la transportaba a ella y al resto de los hombres de ciencias comenzaba a detener su avance, así mismo el escuadrón que la escoltaba cambiaba de modalidad a modo GERWALK, para posteriormente -ya llegando a su destino- aterrizar en la plataforma de metal instalada sobre la fría superficie de hielo.

Desde el transporte Aya alcanzó a darle una mirada al perímetro establecido por el grupo de exploración de los efectivos de la UNSMC. El trabajo de los Space Marines era impresionante, en solo tres días habían instalado una verdadera base sobre uno de los casquetes polares bajo los mayores estándares de tecnología.

Cuatro torres de vigilancia fueron instaladas en puntos clave estableciendo un perímetro de dos kilómetros de diámetro alrededor de lo que parecía ser una excavación en la superficie del Isberg. Junto a cada una de ellas se encontraban dos Destroid Maverick MBR-21 equipados con un sistema de defensa anti-aérea removible, este sistema le daba al Maverick la capacidad de actuar en un segundo rol como una batería anti-aérea.

Además, al interior del perímetro se habían instalado tres edificaciones aclimatadas, las cuales estaban destinadas a dirigir los trabajos de exploración, las comunicaciones con el UNS Kuznestov y la defensa del lugar. Junto a las instalaciones yacían sobre el hielo tres transportes terrestres adaptados para desplazarse sobre el hielo, mientras que al otro extremo de las instalaciones aclimatadas habían situado una plataforma de despegue y aterrizaje que cubría de norte a sur todo el perímetro establecido por las fuerzas terrestres, para así evitar daños innecesarios a la superficie de hielo.

Primeramente fue la Mama Bear la que aterrizó sobre la plataforma de despegue seguido posteriormente por el escuadrón de VF-19 atmosféricos avanzados, una vez que la aeronave junto a su escolta ya se encontraba en tierra, fueron recibidos inmediatamente por el comandante militar de la misión. Fue el mismo Coronel Kevin LaBrie quien ayudó a bajar a Aya de la aeronave.

Ya abajo Aya le agradeció al Coronel y ella -seguramente junto al resto de sus compañeros- reconoció lo oportuno de estar vestida con el equipo "polar" entregada por el UNS Kuznestov, ya que la temperatura en el polo sur del planeta Avalon era tan baja como la temperatura en los polos de la Tierra. Sin perder tiempo el comandante de la misión junto a tres space marines condujo al grupo de expertos hasta las instalaciones aclimatadas -instaladas provisoriamente junto a los trabajos de excavación- mientras que las tropas y Destroid asignados a la misión se alistaban para una posible batalla con fuerzas enemigas.

El grupo multiprofesional junto al Coronel LaBrie entraron a la instalación principal mientras que los tres space marines se quedaron junto a la puerta. Al entrar, Aya sintió inmediatamente el calor del aire acondicionado y ella junto al resto sus compañeros se deshicieron de sus chaquetas térmicas. La arqueóloga miró atentamente a su alrededor y se sorprendió de ver la rapidez con las que los uniformados trabajaban coordinando las labores de defensa. Incluso alcanzó a notar la urgencia con la que dos oficiales de la UNS dirigían la llegada de _algún_ grupo de _vehículos_ que venía de _algún lado_. Sin embargo la prisa del coronel LaBrie de hacerlos pasar a una habitación continua le impidió enterarse con más detalle de la situación que estaba pasando en el exterior.

La habitación en sí no era gran cosa, una larga mesa con 6 sillas de metal, 6 pantallas de cristal líquido de unas 14 (_o quizá 16_) pulgadas sobre la mesa y una de un tamaño muy superior colgando sobre la pared, además de una "torre" que ocupaba toda una esquina casi hasta el techo para albergar al súper computador que enviaba la información a las pantallas. El coronel los invitó a tomar asiento y todos le hicieron caso. Acto seguido, LaBrie tomó la palabra.

-En primer lugar les pido disculpas por la falta de hospitalidad, pero debido a la situación en la que nos encontramos tenemos que apresurarnos - Aya y el resto del equipo asintió. El coronel continuó - mientras esperamos que Johnson nos traiga unas tazas de café ¿que les parece si comenzamos?

Sin esperar una respuesta, el coronel cerró las cortinas volviéndose la habitación oscura, tomó asiento y tocando su pantalla de trabajo apareció en la pantalla principal un video de lo que parecía ser un descenso de dos vehículos terrestres de menor envergadura a través del túnel escavado entre los glaciares. Mientras el video continuaba LaBrie prosiguió:

-Lo que están observando es un video capturado ayer en la mañana por dos robots-oruga descendiendo a través de un túnel subterráneo que hemos fabricado artificialmente desde la semana pasada entre glaciares

En el video los dos vehículos no tripulados seguía descendiendo a través de la oscuridad del túnel, donde solo era visible el trayecto trazado por los potentes focos con los que estaban equipados los robot-oruga.

-Solamente hace dos día logramos terminar con las labores de extracción del hielo del glaciar, no queríamos causar ningún deterioro innecesario del ecosistema, pero todos nuestros esfuerzos tuvieron frutos… más o menos… solo observen

Justo cuando el coronel lo indicó en la pantalla sobre la pared apareció algo que dejó a los 5 miembros del equipo multiprofesional perplejos. Era innegable que era una compuerta, una compuerta de de una dimensión casi de 10 metros cuadrados, sumergida a mas de 300 metros bajo hielos de tiempos inmemoriales, esto solo podía significar una cosa, era Protocultura.

* * *

La batalla en la Battle 18 era encarnizada. El combate cuerpo a cuerpo entre los Maverick y los Panzer se había mantenido ya por casi 10 minutos, aunque cada Maverick sin dificultad podrían destruir a los Az-130, la superioridad numérica de las fuerzas Varauta en esos momentos los estaba complicando.

En medio del combate, mientras el líder de los dos batallones Destroid enterraba una de las manos de su maquina sobre el pecho de un panzer y destrozaba la cabina del piloto enemigo, llamó al puente de la Battle 18:

-Delta. Aquí Thorn 01. Cada vez son más, necesitamos refuerzos de inmediato

-Manden a todos los batallones al sector 8 - ordenó la Comodoro Ayala, el capitán Hunt contestó afirmativamente y pasó la orden a una de las controladoras encargadas de dirigir a los batallones de defensa.

-La ayuda va en camino Thorn 01.

El lider del batallón Thorn recibió la noticia con optimismo. Sin perder tiempo, les ordenó a ambos batallones comenzar a empujar a la ofensiva Varauta fuera del sector 8. Cada uno de los Maverick comenzó a avanzar directamente hacia el orificio que habían hecho las fuerzas de asalto enemiga destruyendo de paso a cada panzer que se les cruzaba en frente, sin embargo, de improviso dos proyectiles pasaron a ambos flancos de las fuerzas terrestres de la Battle 187, cuya detonación destruyó por igual a los Maverick como a los Panzer que se encontraban en las orillas. El lider del batallón alcanzó a ver al atacante y pese a su sorpresa envió la imagen a una de los controladores en el puente de la battle 18. Esta de inmediato llamó al capitán Hunt:

-Capitán, tiene que ver esto - la imagen apareció en un rincón de la pantalla de la consola de la capitana.

La imagen no mentía. Era un hecho que era un VB-6 Köning Monster en modo Destroid el que había disparado directamente a los dos batallones de defensa de la Battle 18. De alguna forma los Varauta habían conseguido la tecnología para fabricarlo, lo cual por las experiencias anteriores solo podía significar que habían capturado a fuerzas de la UN en otro sector de la galaxia.

El capitán estuvo a punto de informarle a la Comodoro Ayala de la situación, sin embargo la transmisión del VB-6 disparando nuevamente le quitó el aliento a la mujer, esta vez el vehículo variable utilizó sus cuatro cañones de riel. Segundos más tarde los respectivos proyectiles estallaron directamente donde las fuerzas Varauta y lo que quedaba de los dos batallones de Destroid que defendían el lugar, destruyendo a ambos grupos sin piedad.

Como si las pérdidas de sus soldados no significaran nada, desde la nave Varauta fueron desplegados más cazas variables, los cuales junto al Köning Monster avanzaban hacía el interior del sector 8, en dirección a la popa3 de la nave espacial. Los Varauta habían logrado entrar a la Battle 18.

Momentos más tarde la Battle 18 inició una transformación modular pasando al modo de ataque -que consistía básicamente en un robot gigante- ante la vista atónita de todos los pilotos que se dieron un par de segundos para verlo, algo que la nave insignia de la flota de colonización nunca había hecho antes y que indicaba el peligro en el que estaban.

Inmediatamente la Comodoro Ayala ordenó disparar el cañón principal sobre las naves enemigas, el cual era de hecho una "_Nave Cañón_" (o Gun Ship). Con el Gun Ship en la inmensa mano derecha de la Battle 18, el oficial de armamento dirigió el primer disparo hacia una de las naves principales de flota enemiga. Al impactara el rayo de energía al portaaviones enemigo este fue partido en dos en cuestión de segundos.

Posteriormente el ataque de la Battle 18 se concentró en la nave enemiga que estaba desplegando a los panzer que intentaban abordarla. Mientras se recargaba el Gun Ship, la Battle 18 disparaba una y otra vez con sus cañones de energía dañando gravemente a la nave Varauta. En represalia la nave enemiga apuntó su cañón principal a la Gun Ship, el disparo impactó directamente sobre la estructura del cañón, que pese a que el lugar de impacto fue cubierto por cuatro gigantes escudos de energía del sistema Pin-Point-Barrier, fue dañado el receptor que recibía las instrucciones desde el puente de la battle 18 para disparar, lo cual deshabilitó la posibilidad de la Battle 18 para volver a utilizarla.

Por otra parte los cazas Varauta seguían arremetiendo sobre las defensas internas de la nave. La fuerza de ataque continuaba su camino hasta la sección donde se encontraba uno los dos motores principales sub-lumínicos de la nave. Lo único que se interponía entre ellos y el motor eran tres batallones de los Destroid Maverick revestidos con el sistema GHC-3, los cuales al tener al grupo de Az-130 Panzerzorene y los tres VB-6 Köning Monster en la mira dispararon con todo lo que tenían.

En otro sector, para complicar las cosas, desde el portaaviones enemigo salió una nave de abordaje que transportaba a una batallón de fuerzas de asaltos, las cuales en cuestión de minutos habían logrado acoplarse y abrir una entrada -cerca del puente de mando- para que las tropas de asalto enemigas ingresaran al interior de la Battle 18.

Inmediatamente el Comodoro envió a las fuerzas de seguridad de la nave para detener a los enemigos, sin embargo cuando llegaron a la escena las fuerzas enemigas ya se habían tomado el lugar, solo les faltaban unos 6 bloques para llegar a al puente de mando.

Simplemente fueron un par de segundos donde la Comodoro tuvo que tomar la decisión. Con el cañón principal deshabilitado, las fuerzas de asalto enemigas ganando terreno y a pocos minutos de derrotar a los soldados que se interponían en su camino al puente, no lo quedaba otra opción. Ayala miró a Hunt y supo que él estaba pensando lo mismo, no tenían otra salida.

-Capitán Hunt, ordene a todo el personal de la nave que evacuen inmediatamente, solamente quiero a los Maverick y a las tropas de defensa que están combatiendo dentro de la nave que continúen en sus puestos

-Entendido señor - contestó Hunt. Esta de inmediato dio la orden, en cuestión de un minuto ya estaban despegando varias cápsulas de escape de la Battle 18.

En las radios y pantallas de todos los Valkyries involucrados en la batalla se recibió un mensaje del Comandante:

-Todos los escuadrones de la flota, aléjense lo mas que puedan de la Battle 18, es una orden, repito aléguense lo mas que puedan de la Battle 18 hasta nuevo aviso...

Estas palabras habían dejado a Ethan -al igual que a la mayoría de los pilotos que se encontraban en plena Batalla- con un escalofrió en la espina dorsal.

Finalmente, después de varios minutos de combate contra los cazas enemigos que se nos ponían enfrente, Ethan y Cloey llegaron hasta el lugar donde Comandante Hagar, Anthony y Trevize estaban luchando.

-¡Que diablos está pensando Ayala! - se pregunto el Comandante Hagar en vos alta escuchando todos nosotros por el radio. Sin poder evitarlo Ethan contestó automáticamente.

-No tengo idea señor, quizás sea alguna estrategia…

-No lo creo Ethan, la única manera por la cual podía tomar esta decisión sería... ¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA!!- gritó el SCAG furioso por el radio, sus subordinados nunca había visto al Comandante así, algunas veces un poco molesto por las decisiones de sus superiores pero nada se comparaba con ese estado, era obvio que algo raro pasaba….

-Pero jefe... - no alcanzo a terminar Anthony cuando el Comandante ordenó:

-Ethan, sácalos de acá y llévalos a todos al planeta… ¡rápido!!

-Comandante… - Ethan exclamó.

-Solo Hazlo Tte. ¡Es una orden! - contestó el Comandante.

-Pero señor…

-Vamos Ethan, Buena suerte señor - Anthony exclamó interrumpiendo a su amigo.

Con estas últimas palabras de Anthony el Comandante Hagar se había marchado en su caza variable en dirección a la Battle 18. Mirando la escena Ethan exclamó:

-Que mierda está haciendo… Anthony quedas a cargo… - en un par de segundos tomó la decisión de seguirlo, pero Anthony lo detuvo…

-No vayas Ethan… tenemos que obedecer al CAG

-¡Anthony, ¿que va a pasar con James?! ¡tengo que ir tras él!

-¡Por la mierda! ¡Si no nos vamos moriremos! ¡Eres el líder ahora! ¡compórtate como tal!!

Anthony habló de una forma que solo una vez Ethan lo había escuchado, y esa vez era para nunca recordarla, sin embargo en el fondo Ryan sabía que Tony tenía la razón, era su deber guiar a sus amigos a un lugar seguro, debía confiar en la decisión del comandante.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, la City 18 realizó un Fold desapareciendo de la orbita del planeta Avalon, la mayoría de la flota la siguió quedándose atrás solamente las naves que estaban en combate directo con las naves enemigas. Por lo menos eso les daba la tranquilidad a los Aces High de que Miranda se encontraba bien.

Todos los cazas de la flota colonizadora comenzaron a huir hacia distintos lugares, los que estaban mas cerca del UNS Atlantis -como era el caso de la escuadra liderada por el Comandante Becker- habían logrado aterrizar en el portaaviones y escapar en un Fold, aunque a causa los ataques enemigos habían perdido una gran cantidad de pilotos, mientras que los Aces High y el resto de los cazas de la Battle 18 debían llegar a la atmósfera del planeta Avalon para escapar en el UNS Kuznestov.

Por su parte el comandante Hagar avanzaba directo hacia la battle 18 encontrando cero resistencia por parte de los Varauta.

Entre tanto en la Battle 18, las fuerzas de asalto enemigas habían penetrado en el nivel inferior del puente de mando y estaban a punto de acabar con los soldados de la UN Spacy que se interponían en su avance, sin embargo su ataque no sería suficiente.

Ya a un bloque de llegar al puente y tomar el control de la Battle 18, la Comodoro Ayala -viendo que la situación era insostenible- decidió ordenar el abandono del puente en unas cápsulas de escape con la capacidad para llegar al planeta Ávalon. Algunos se negaron, pero Ayala fue lo suficientemente dura como para convencerlos. En el puente solamente se encontraba el capitán Hunt, el tercer oficial Teniente Nakamura y la Comodoro Ayala, la decisión ya estaba tomada.

La última transmisión de la comandante de la flota colonizadora a los pilotos de la flota llegó finalmente:

-Esta es su comandante Comodoro Javiera Ayala, fue un honor haberlos tenido bajo mi mando, cuídense y tengan fe... que dios los bendiga.

Con estas palabras y cuando las tropas de asalto enemigas ya habían forzado su entrada al Puente de la Battle 18, la nave insignia de la Flota New Macross se cubrió por una barrera de energía igual a la que alguna vez había utilizado el SDF-1 durante la Batalla de Ontario. En esa instancia la barrera omni-direccional del Macross, un sistema original de la nave antes de caer a la Tierra en 1999, se sobrecargó destruyendo completamente la Región Autónoma Norteamericana de Ontario. Utilizando esa experiencia, casi 40 años después (poco después del término de la Guerra Macross 7-Varauta/Protodeviln) las Fuerzas Armadas de la UN decidieron implementar el sistema como un mecanismo de auto-destrucción ante la posibilidad de que alguna nave terrestre fuese tomada prisionera por fuerzas Varauta o algún enemigo del gobierno de la UN.

El estallido de la barrera omni-dimensional cubrió todo su alrededor, destruyendo directamente a las naves Varauta que se encontraban en las cercanías. La onda expansiva de la explosión envolvió todo a su paso, incluido al caza del comandante Hagar.

Sin pensarlo y ya en plena entrada a la atmósfera del planeta Avalon, el teniente Ryan abandonó al resto de los Valkyries que avanzaban hacia los hielos polares del sur del planeta y tomó curso hacía el espacio. Sin embargo apenas dejó la orbita, la onda de energía cubrió su Valkyrie… todo fue…

_11 de Noviembre del 2053_

_Sistema Estelar Klavius 2112; Orbita del Planeta Avalon. 2157 S.S.T._

La noche había caído sobre el hemisferio sur del planeta Avalon, dos lunas e infinidad de estrellas brillando en el cielo. Ciertamente sin los rayos del sol, las noches sobre esa parte del océano -junto a los casquetes polares- eran mucho más frías que los días.

Aya observaba a través del ventanal de plexiglass las operaciones de despegue y de aterrizaje de los escuadrones RESCAP que eran enviados al espacio exterior en busca de algunos sobrevivientes del ataque Varauta.

Allí en el mismo mirador panorámico en donde había estado con Ethan en esa fatídica mañana del 11 de noviembre, mientras veía aterrizar a un S-65 GIANT sobre la cubierta de vuelo del UNS Kuznestov sintió una puntada en el pecho al comprobar que no era el caza de Ryan el que estaba aterrizando. Aunque tenía una buena vista no lograba de forma alguna distinguir los colores del Valkyrie de su amado entre los cazas de iban descendiendo sobre las pista del UNS Kuznestov, o por lo menos ver al resto de su escuadrón. Sin embargo debía creer en la promesa de Anthony, quería creer en el mejor amigo de la única persona que le importaba sería capaz de traerlo de vuelta, porque sino… no sabría como vivir sin él…

Sintió el cansancio en sus parpados, ya eran pasadas la una de la madrugada y no había dormido nada desde las cuatro de la mañana del día anterior. Observó la pequeña banca detrás de ella y decidió que sería mejor sentarse un rato.

Allí sentada, con la calefacción encendida al máximo, el sueño comenzó a ganarle…

-Aya… despierta… - las palabras las escuchó a lo lejos, sin embargo tardó en recobrarse. Lentamente abrió sus hermosos ojos negros sobre la persona que la estaba llamando…

-¿Ethan?

Sin embargo, pese al anhelo que fuera su amado piloto, se encontró con el rostro de Anthony. La mirada del piloto de combate lo decía todo, había fallado en su promesa…

* * *

_**Despierta Ethan, todo esta bien… ya estas a salvo**_

_**Pero, ¿quien eres?**_

_**No me reconoces... Soy yo, John**_

_**Papá, pero como... ¿estas vivo?, es imposible.**_

_**No lo es, he venido solo a buscarte… ven conmigo y con tu madre, no la hagas esperar…**_

_**Pero no puedo papá, tengo que ir con Aya**_

_**¿Es que acaso no quieres ver a tu madre? ella te espera ansiosa…**_

_**No es eso papá… sabes que quiero verla, pero si no voy con Aya, nadie la protegerá…**_

_**Pero tu madre te espera, ¿acaso no la amas?**_

_**Si la amo y a ti también pero... por ahora quiero estar con Aya… entiéndelo, la amo…**_

_**¿Estás seguro hijo?**_

_**Si, más que a nada en el mundo, algún día iré contigo, te lo prometo…**_

_**Eso es lo que quería escuchar…**_

Cuando Ethan despertó se encontró a kilómetros de distancia de cualquier punto de referencia. Su caza estaba desecho, el sistema de navegación no funcionaba, tampoco los motores ni los reactores vernier, solamente los sistemas de vida y los de salvamente estaban bien, sin embargo su mano derecha había chocado con una de las pantallas laterales del tablero, estaba sangrando rápidamente. Con las fuerzas que le quedaban tomó unas vendas de la cartuchera de primeros auxilios detrás de su asiento y cubrió su mano con ellas, las apretó firmemente pese al intenso dolor que sentía. De inmediato activó la señal de búsqueda en espera que alguna nave de la flota pudiese escucharle, sin embargo no se quería mentir, sin saber donde estaba ni como llegar hasta un lugar seguro se le estaban acabando las posibilidades de sobrevivir.

Con dificultad sacó un pequeño disco detrás del asiento y lo reemplazó por el otro que estaba puesto en el MFID, conectó el dispositivo de su brazo directamente a una entrada óptica en su casco a la altura de su sien y apretó uno de los pequeños botones para escuchar el disco. La música no tardó en invadir sus oídos, lentamente una melodía de piano llenó el vacío de la cabina, el disco era parte de la colección de música que me había dejado su padre, a lo cual Ethan esperaba que este le relajara hasta la llegada del escuadrón de rescate, o lo mas factible, hasta la llegada de su propia muerte.

Era un día aterrador, todas las cosas que creía que eran seguras, habían desaparecido por arte de magia, Ethan solo esperaba que su vida no desapareciera así de fácil…

_I know it's easier to walk away than look it in the eye_

_But I had given all than I could take_

_And now I've only habits left to break_

_Tonight I'll still be lying here_

_Surrounded in all the light_

_**Dream Theater - Surrounded (fragment)**_

* * *

Pies de pagina:

1 Main Battle Robot

2 Vertical Take-Off and Landing Aircraft: Aeronave de Despegue y Aterrizaje Vertical

3 Parte posterior de un navío.


	8. Chapter VII

– Chapter VII –

A Change of Seasons

La oscuridad del espacio profundo circundaba a su Valkyrie. Todo su cuerpo se sentía como un gigante moretón, cada vez que intentaba moverse intensas punzadas clavaban como agujas desde dentro hacia fuera. El dolor junto al cansancio que en esos momentos sentía estaban dejando estragos en todos sus sentidos, apenas podía abrir los ojos para ver la condición de sus heridas externas, por suerte la gran mayoría de ellas no eran más que rasguños, y la herida en su mano derecha había dejado de sangrar.

Poco a poco el dolor se abría camino, primero en la espalda y el cuello, de allí sucesivamente por todo el cuerpo, haciéndolo revolcarse en su asiento. Buscó la caja de apoyo táctico que trae toda nave aeroespacial de la UN Spacy y sacó de ella un par de analgésicos, uno de los cuales era un sedante. Tomó un profundo respiro y se tragó las dos pastillas, las cuales pasaron por su garganta raspándola.

Allí en la soledad del frío vacío del espacio exterior, y pese a la situación en la que se encontraba, en lo único que Ethan Ryan pensaba era en Aya Kurenai. Para él aún en esos momentos la seguridad de su amada era lo más importantes, y solo esperaba que ella estuviese a salvo en el UNS Kuznestov. Sin embargo, pese a que sus pensamientos estaban concentrados en ella se obligó a concentrarse en problemas más inmediatos. Tan solo quedaban tres horas para que el Sistema de Soporte Vital -o VSS1- de la nave se agotara, además su caza estaba dañada lo suficientemente grave para quedar como chatarra, volviendo imposible la movilidad la que -según Ethan- había sido una endemoniada máquina de combate. Después de unos cuantos minutos Ethan decidió eyectar del Valkyrie, dejando atrás a la que había sido por mucho tiempo su mayor camarada de armas. A bordo de la cabina observó por última vez a su VF-19S azul marino, y le dio un silencioso adiós a su leal ave de acero.

Poco a poco empezaba a sentir los efectos del sedante, y de un momento a otro se quedó dormido. Faltaban dos horas con cuarenta y cinco minutos para el término del Sistema de Soporte Vital…

La alarma sonaba insistentemente, esto indicaba que solamente restaban unos cuarenta y cinco minutos del VSS, y aunque horas atrás se había activado la señal SOS, nadie había aparecido, los minutos como la esperanza de ser rescatado se desvanecían como cada aliento de oxigeno que tomaba…

La radio, que aparentemente estaba en funcionamiento, comenzó a captar un mensaje respondiendo a la señal SOS, este no era muy claro. Justo cuando Ethan comenzaba a descifrarlo, apareció de la nada una oscura figura al frente. En lo que aparentemente era una cabina solo se veían las luces de vuelo nocturno que parpadeaban de forma intermitente. Lentamente el interior de la cabina se fue aclarando, dentro de ella se encontraba un piloto con un traje de vuelo negro sin distintivo alguno, salvo la insignia de la UN Spacy. El caza variable era a simple vista un VF-19S Excalibur pintado de color negro.

El piloto usando las luces de aterrizaje le envió a Ethan un mensaje en código morse indicándole que comenzaría con el rescate. Cambió su Valkyrie a Gerwalk, tomó la cabina y partió a gran velocidad.

Ya cuando Ethan comenzaba a preguntarse hacia donde lo llevaba el misterioso piloto apareció una nave que no alcanzó a reconocer muy bien, pero se le parecía muy familiar. Esta abrió las compuertas de embarque, y el piloto arribó dentro de la nave sin ningún marco de error.

Ryan estaba cansado, nunca supo cuantas personas lo esperaban abajo, solo sabía que entre el piloto junto a otros tres lo sacaron de la cabina llevándolo a un cuarto dentro de la nave, donde un par de minutos más tarde Ethan se quedó dormido.

* * *

Al principio lo único que podía sentir era una extraña calidez que rodeaba su cuerpo. Aún con los ojos cerrados podía escuchar una voz a lo lejos, sin embargo el hecho que la escuchara no significaba que la entendiera, al contrario, cada frase que sus oídos recogía del exterior para Ethan no eran más que murmullos. Lentamente las palabras comenzaron a ser entendibles, al tiempo que el piloto de combate hacía todo lo humanamente posible para poder dejar el estado entre conciencia e inconciencia en que se encontraba, el murmullo de esa voz a lo lejos comenzó a hacerse cada vez más real, más claro…

_-Señor Ryan… despierte… señor…_

Ethan Abrió los ojos por primera vez de forma lenta, solo para encontrarse con una vista del exterior extremadamente borrosa. Lentamente una sombra con forma humana se acercó hasta él. Con una hermosa voz, esta alertó sus sentidos:

_-Señor Ryan… __tranquilo… _

Paulatinamente las imágenes que hasta el momento solo habían sido parte de una visión borrosa se volvieron más claras. El rostro que vio en ese momento fue la de una hermosa morena de unos 30 años, la que cuando le habló Ethan la reconoció como la misma persona que segundos antes le había dirigido la palabra:

-Tranquilo… relájese… ya está a salvo…

La mujer, vestida con un uniforme médico de la UN Spacy, acercó hasta el pecho de Ethan un instrumento que tenía en sus manos. Al bajar la vista el piloto se dio cuenta de que estaba desvestido desde su estómago hacía arriba. Automáticamente intentó sentarme sobre la cama, sin embargo su cuerpo no fue capaz de cumplir la orden que su cerebro le había mandando milésimas de segundos antes…

-No puedo moverme… - la mujer nuevamente le dirigió la palabra con el mismo tono de ternura que lo había hecho antes…

-No se preocupe teniente… son los efectos del sedante… no podía arriesgarme a que despertara y me golpeara mientras lo estaba examinando…

-¿Entonces no estoy?…

-¿Parapléjico?... para nada, de hecho el efecto del sedante pasará en menos de 3 minutos…

La mujer se acercó y le acomodó a Ethan el cojín en el cual descansaba su cabeza, debido a la forma en que lo hizo sus pechos -aunque cubierto por el apretado uniforme que llevaba- quedaron directamente sobre la cara de Ryan. Después de haber arreglado el cojín para la comodidad del piloto la mujer se dio vuelta hacia una pequeña mesa en busca de otros instrumentos médicos de examinación. Ethan aprovechó la situación para ver a su alrededor, la sala en la que se encontraba -que claramente parecía ser la enfermería de una nave espacial- le era demasiado familiar…

-¿Quién es usted?…

-Ryan preguntó en el momento en que la mujer de cabello largo se había vuelto hacía él para continuar con los exámenes médicos. Está respondió de forma amable:

-Soy la teniente Kate Williams, oficial médico del UNS Majesty...

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estamos en el Majesty?!

-Si teniente… ¿pasa algo?

Ryan no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Por un azar del destino se encontraba a bordo de la nave que durante tanto tiempo había sido su único hogar, lo cual solo podía significar una cosa…

-Perdone que la moleste doctora… pero necesito hablar con el capitán Vai de inmediato… - la doctora en vez de detener lo que estaba haciendo prosiguió con los exámenes, sin embargo de todas formas le contestó:

-Definitivamente es su día de suerte señor Ryan… primero se salva de morir sin aire en el espacio exterior y ahora sus peticiones se vuelven realidad antes que usted mismo las pida…

-¿Perdón? - Ethan preguntó molesto ante tal jovialidad…

-El capitán Vai ya viene en camino…

Un par de minutos pasaron antes que la doctora Williams terminara con los exámenes. La doctora se levantó de su silla y mientras comenzaba a guardar todos sus instrumentos médicos le preguntó a su paciente:

-¿Necesita algo teniente? ¿algo para comer?

-¿Podría ser una taza de té? - Ethan preguntó sonriente por haber logrado sentarme en la cama por mi mismo.

-Por supuesto - contestó la hermosa doctora, la cual segundos más tarde ya había dejado la habitación en rumbo a la máquina dispensadora del pasillo.

Ya un poco más repuesto y con los efectos del sedante casi imperceptibles Ethan decidió aprovechar la ausencia de la doctora para intentar levantarse de la cama. Al principio sintió un dolor en la espalda que casi lo deja en el suelo pero al segundo intento ya estaba de pie, aunque con dificultad pero de pie…

Después de tal esfuerzo Ethan decidió tomar las cosas con calma y comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta un ventanal de plexiglass que daba directamente hasta el espacio exterior. Al llegar observó que la nave estaba estacionada en medio de los miles de trozos de maquinaria militar despedaza en la última batalla entre la flota New Macross 18 y las fuerzas Varauta presentes en el Sistema. Allí frente a la desolación dejada por la explosión de la Battle 18 Ethan se preguntó si los secretos del planeta Avalon y su segunda luna eran motivos suficientes para todas las vidas que ambos bandos habían perdido.

Ethan estuvo absorto con la vista en el espacio exterior por solo unos momentos hasta que alguien tocó a la puerta, sin esperar respuesta algunas dos personas entraron sonrientes a la habitación.

Ryan volteó y se encontró con dos viejos conocidos, Owen Connor y Edward Vai.

Desde la última vez Ethan que lo había visto el comandante Owen Andrew Connor Wallace no había cambiado mucho. Owen, con sus rasgos escoceses (alto -185 cm. de altura-, cabello castaño peinado hacía atrás, ojos marrón, y contextura delgada) junto al carisma y la simpatía que poseía era sin lugar a dudas un imán para las mujeres. La primera vez que Ethan conoció a Owen fue cuando ambos ingresaron a la Escuela Central de Aviación de las Fuerzas de la UN -ubicada en Ciudad Macross- en marzo de 2047. El primer año dentro de la escuela había pasado volando para ambos gracias a su mutua compañía y apoyo, mientras que Owen le ayudaba a Ethan en las materias que más le costaban (cálculo y matemática avanzada) Ethan lo acogía en su casa en ciudad Macross los fines de semana, esto inevitablemente forjó una amistad indiferente ante el tiempo, la cual se mantuvo desde esos días hasta ese momento. Su amistad se fortaleció por dos trágicos hechos, el primero la muerte del padre de Ethan en su último año de escuela y el segundo la muerte del padre de Aya (el senador Shinji Kurenai) a manos de los separatistas en la guerra civil de Cygnus I. Incluso cuando meses después Ethan dejó el escuadrón Dark Angels, Owen no solo había sido comprensivo con la decisión de su amigo sino que durante todo el tiempo en que estuvieron separados se encargó de mantener constante contacto con Ethan, eso demostraba cuanto valoraba su amistad. En el plano profesional Owen, era innegablemente uno de los mejores pilotos de toda su promoción, desde un principio demostró que aunque no tenía el talento innato de otros pilotos como Hagar, Becker y el Capitán Vai, la tenacidad para pasar tardes enteras en los simuladores de vuelo mejorando su técnica y gran parte de las noches leyendo en su cuarto libros completos de maniobras aéreas lo habían vuelto en un frío y certero piloto de combate, ganando incluso en su último año el primer lugar en la competencia anual de tácticas de combate aéreo entre las seis secciones del cuarto año de la Escuela Central de Aviación. Desde entonces, gracias a su actuación como miembro del escuadrón Dark Angels durante la guerra civil de Cygnus I y otros conflictos bélicos, siguió escalando alto en la UN Spacy, llegando incluso a tomar el mando como líder del mismo escuadrón, en el 2055.

El Capitán Edward Joe Vai Flanker, antiguo lider de escuadrón de Ethan y Owen, nació en Europa mediterránea al principio de la década del 2020. De linaje italiano Vai era un tipo alto (195 cm. de altura), cabello corto color negro, ojos cafés, piel morena y de contextura gruesa. Con 36 años de edad, casado y con dos hermosos hijos, el capitán Vai era unos de los oficiales más condecorados de su promoción, actuando desde el Conflicto de Vengu hasta la Guerra Civil de Cygnus I como piloto de combate (pasando en el trayecto por unos cuantos conflictos con fuerzas Zentradi y levantamientos militares separatistas al interior de la esfera de influencia del Gobierno de la Unificación), el capitán Vai siempre demostró ser un líder excepcional, lo cual le valió ascender rápidamente de lider de escuadrón a comandante del recientemente formado Grupo de Fuerzas Especiales Dark Angels. Su capacidad personal como oficial siempre le hacía olvidar a sus cercanos de donde provenía el capitán, después de todo era el hijo del presidente de la mesa ejecutiva de la Shinsei Industry.

Para esos tiempos el antiguo escuadrón de la UNSSS Dark Angels se había convertido en uno de los pocos Grupos de Fuerzas Especiales en todas las ramas de las Fuerzas de la UN. Designados para cumplir el mismo rol que cumplió el primer Grupo de Fuerzas Especiales, los Dancing Skull (establecidos en el 2014 y liderados por el legendario as de la Primera Guerra Espacial y comandante de la Flota New Macross 7, Almirante Maximiliam Jenius) el Grupo de Fuerzas Especiales Dark Angels fue formado con el fin de combatir rebeliones y conflictos al interior del gobierno de las Naciones Unidas. El equipo estaba compuesto por un escuadrón de 12 elementos, divididos en 2 equipos de 6 unidades, siendo el primer equipo -designado Equipo Alpha- comandando por el Owen, y el segundo Equipo -Equipo Omega- comandando por el teniente comandante Jason Petrucci.

El UNS Majesty era uno de los primeros Cruceros Stealth clase Kirov en entrar en servicio entre las Fuerzas Especiales de la UN, respondiendo a la necesidad de la UN de una nave que tuviera la capacidad de infiltrarse entre líneas enemigas y desplegar un grupo reducido de cazas variables, además de poder defenderse de ataques enemigos de naves de batalla medianas Varauta y Zentradi, siendo destinadas a reemplazar a las pequeñas naves stealth clase Valahalla III. En ese sentido el Kirov se encontraba armado con un cañón dual de partículas y numerosos lanzamisiles anti nave repartidos a través de todo su fuselaje.

Manteniendo la función principal de desplegar a escuadrones de fuerzas especiales de forma rápida y furtiva, los hangares de los cruceros clase Kirov estaban capacitados para transportar hasta dos docenas de cazas variables y otras naves menores. En este sentido su mayor atractivo son sus seis catapultas internas de lanzamiento rápido, cada una de estás catapultas tenían dos salidas que apuntaban hacia la proa y la popa del crucero dándole la posibilidad a los cazas variables de ser desplegados hacia la delantera o la retaguardia de la nave cuando fuese necesario.

Ethan, a pesar del cansancio, se levantó de la cama y saludó a los dos oficiales superiores.

-No hagas eso Ethan… no es necesario… - Vai en vez de responder al saludo se acercó hasta Ryan y le dio un fuerte abrazo el cual trituró a Ryan. Al darse cuenta de su error Vai lo soltó… - Lo siento chico…

-No se preocupe señor…

Posteriormente Owen se acercó y saludó a Ryan un poco menos efusivo pero con la misma calidez. Con su ayuda el piloto de combate se sentó nuevamente en la camilla de la enfermería, después Owen y Vai tomaron dos sillas y se sentaron junto a él. Ya estando los tres cómodos el capitán del UNS Majesty le preguntó al recién llegado:

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Un poco adolorido… cansado… - Ryan miró hacia la ventana y vio una vez más el espacio exterior. Owen que había permanecido callado hasta el momento, tomó la palabra:

-Eso es normal, cuando te bajamos de la cabina de tu caza estabas tan helado como un témpano, nunca te había visto tan pálido… - Ryan le contestó con palabras llenas de gratitud…

-Gracias por salvarme amigo mío, no pensé que saldría de esa…

-De nada, me alegro de que estés bien… - el capitán Vai los interrumpió…

-Lo siento por tener que preguntarte esto Ethan, pero necesito saber que pasó con la flota de colonización…

-Perdimos a gran parte de la flota señor…

Ryan respiró profundamente y procedió a contarles con lujo de detalles lo que había pasado en ese fatídico 11 de noviembre. La pérdida de casi un tercio de la flota New Macross 18, el escape por parte de la mayoría de los pilotos hacia el planeta Avalon, la huída de la City 18 y el resto de la flota hacía el hiperespacio y por último el sacrificio de Ayala y gran parte de los tripulantes de la Battle 18, los cuales destruyeron la nave para facilitar el escape del resto de los colonos...

Ryan observó el rostro de ambos oficiales desfigurarse en solo unos segundos, claramente no era lo que esperaban escuchar…

-No puede ser, toda esa gente asesinada por esos mald… - Owen se detuvo por unos momentos como si estuviera a punto de recordar algo. Finalmente pareció recordarlo y de inmediato preguntó lleno de preocupación - ¿Aya?, ¿está bien?

-Está viva, alcanzó a escapar en la City 18, pero sigo preocupado por ella, además… ¡maldito bastardo! ¿¡Por qué no me dijiste que Aya iba a venir a la Macross 18!!

-Ella me pidió que no te lo dijera, en todo caso no me puedes decir que no te gustó la sorpresa… - Owen sonrió… tenía razón…

-Si me gustó, obvio que si… solo espero que esté bien… - Ryan dijo entristecido, Owen le dio a su amigo una ligera palmada en la espalda y agregó optimistamente:

-No te preocupes, lo está…

Mientras que Ethan y Owen conversaban la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y apareció la hermosa oficial médico de la nave con dos tazas en la mano. Esta cuando vio a Vai y a Owen sentados en la mesa no se sorprendió en lo absoluto, incluso obviando el mayor rango de ambos oficiales avanzó hacia Ryan para entregarle una de las dos tazas.

-Aquí tiene teniente, perdón por la tardanza, la máquina estaba fuera de servicio y tuve que ir hasta el casino para traerle el té - el gesto de la doctora lo hizo sentir alagado. Después que le entregó a Ethan una taza tomó un sorbo de la suya y mirando al capitán Vai agregó - creo que las visitas llegaron antes de tiempo… capitán Vai, si ha terminado con el interrogatorio a este pobre chico, le sugiero que lo deje descansar… a tenido un día duro… - el capitán sonrió ante el comentario de la doctora.

-Ya lo sé Kate… - Vai miró su reloj y de improviso se levantó de su silla, Owen hizo lo mismo. Posteriormente el capitán se dirigió a Owen - Será mejor que dejemos descansar a Ethan…

-Si Señor

-Ethan, a las 2100 preséntate en mi oficina y conversamos… - el capitán miró a la doctora y agregó - si a la doctora Williams le parece bien, claro está… - la doctora miró al capitán y contestó

-Por supuesto señor… a esas horas el paciente habrá descansado lo suficiente…

Con esto el capitán se acercó a Ryan y se despidió con un fuerte apretón de manos. Posteriormente se acercó hasta la doctora Williams y le dio un beso de despedida en los labios. Owen apresuró a aclarar:

-Es su esposa. Ahora descansa amigo… nos vemos en la noche

-Gracias Owen…

Con estás palabras ambos oficiales dejaron la enfermería.

Después que se tomó todo el té la doctora Williams le hizo un pequeño chequeo, para posteriormente dejarlo solo par que le piloto pudiera descansar.

Allí, acostado en una de las camillas de la enfermería, Ethan cerró sus ojos. Los eventos del día anterior junto con los que habían pasado esa mañana habían calado hondo en su condición física, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos dormir y no tenía la intención de hacerse el sordo ante esa razonable petición. Cerró los ojos he intentó olvidar aunque fuese un momento la cruda realidad que le había estado envolviendo por los pasados dos meses… poco después se quedó dormido…

* * *

_13 de Noviembre del 2053_

_Sistema Estelar Klavius 2112; 2051 horas S.S.T._

Ryan despertó sobresaltado, una extraña sensación flotaba en su mente mientras abría los ojos en medio de la oscuridad que le rodeaba. Al buscar por su reloj en el velador junto a su cama las luces se encendieron automáticamente. Miró a su alrededor y recordó que no estaba en su habitación dentro de los cuarteles para oficiales de la City 18, sino que estaba dentro de una nave espacial viajando por el espacio hacia la orbita del cuarto planeta del Sistema Estelar Klavius 2112.

Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era, más de diez horas habían había pasado desde que su amigo lo había rescatado del vacío del espacio exterior. Ryan se arrepintió de haberle hecho caso a la doctora Williams y haber dormido por tanto tiempo… de seguro esa noche le costaría conciliar el sueño…

Se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta el cuarto de baño de la enfermería para tomar una buena ducha. En menos de 10 minutos debía presentarse en la oficina del capitán Vai y quería hacerlo de forma respetable, no con el olor que tenía su cuerpo después de dos días sin una ducha caliente con jabón y shampoo…

El piloto llegó puntual a la oficina del capitán Vai, vestido con el uniforme de fatiga que le había enviado el mismo Vai horas atrás. Debido a que su estatura y contextura física eran bastante distintas (Vai era mucho más alto y más fornido que Ryan) el overol negro le quedaba bastante grande.

Ryan golpeó la puerta y segundos después escuchó la voz del capitán diciendo que pasara a su oficina. Al entrar Ryan notó que en la oficina también se encontraba Owen Connor. En una rápida mirada al lugar recordó lo grande que era la oficina del capitán del UNS Majesty, sus paredes estaban repletas de fotos de aeronaves de todos los tipos y un modelo de resina de un VF-1J blanco con franjas rojas resaltaba en su escritorio.

Ryan saludó a los otros dos:

-Buenas noches Capitán, buenas noches Comandante - el capitán Vai exclamó:

-No es necesario que hagas eso Ethan, por lo menos no cuando solo estamos los tres…

-De todas forma… - Owen intervino en el argumento de nuestro oficial superior -…buenas noche para ti también _Tte. Comandante_ Ryan

-¿De que hablas Owen, solo soy teniente…? - Vai sonriente refutó la respuesta:

-Ya no Ethan… como la Battle 18 ya no existe y dada la situación en la que nos encontramos he tomado la decisión de ascenderte a Tte. Comandante.

Ryan quedó de pie, estupefacto, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Aunque era una buena noticia, no podía evitar sentirse culpable por la forma en que había recibido ese ascenso, el cual consideraba que estaba empañado por las circunstancias en la cual se le había entregado.

Ryan pudo apenas articular unas tímidas palabras de agradecimiento:

-Gracias señor…- Vai asintió

-De nada Ethan - mirando a Owen agregó - tomen asiento…

Los dos militares más jóvenes se sentaron frente al escritorio de Vai, el cual hizo los imitó. Al estar todos sentados, el último continuó:

-Primero que todo Ethan, creo que es pertinente contarte la razón de nuestra llegada a este sistema… - por unos momentos el capitán Vai se quedó callado, como si esperaba alguna respuesta, pero después decidió continuar…

Lentamente el capitán Vai le explicó la situación. El nueve de Noviembre el Comando Conjunto de las Fuerzas de la UN ordenó el despliegue de la 10ma Flota de Reconocimiento de la Patrulla Galáctica -división de la UN Spacy encargada de la protección de las colonias y las flotas colonizadoras bajo el mando del UNG- hasta el recién descubierto sistema estelar Klavius 2112, con el fin de asistir a la flota de colonización New Macross 18 en su defensa y descubrir la razón de los constantes ataques por parte de una flota del ya disuelto Ejército Varauta (ejercito de los desaparecidos Protodeviln). Además, en esta misma línea, el comando conjunto le ordenó al grupo de Fuerzas Especiales Dark Angels -a bordo del UNS Majesty- unirse a la 10ma Flota en su asignación, siendo su primera misión la de explorar el sistema estelar antes de la llegada de la 10ma Flota en caso de que la flota New Macross 18 hubiese sido destruida o tomada prisionera por fuerzas Varauta. Sin embargo existían dos temas más inmediatos que tratar, el primero lo comenzó a relatar sin mayor ceremonia:

-La tarde del día anterior, mientras que estábamos explorando el sector donde te encontramos, fuimos atacados por una nave Varauta SBB2. Aunque gracias a la actuación del escuadrón logramos detener el ataque enemigo esto trajo consigo un gran precio - el rostro de ambos ofíciales del Majesty se volvió totalmente sombrío - creo Owen que esta parte la deberías relatar tú - Owen asintió con la cabeza y tomó la palabra.

-Cuando despegamos de la nave le ordené al escuadrón dividirnos en nuestros respectivos equipos y defender ambos flancos del Majesty en que en esos momentos estaba siendo atacado por cazas Varauta. Jason llevó a su equipo Omega hasta la retaguardia del Majesty mientras que yo guié a mis muchachos equipo Alpha hasta el frente. Al principio todo iba bien, estábamos acabando con ellos sin muchas complicaciones y el Majesty por su parte ya había logrado dar un golpe directo a la SBB, pero de la nada recibí una extraña transmisión por parte de mi X.O.3. Nunca había visto a Jason así, su cara… su voz… parecía como si hubiese visto un fantasma, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de avisarme lo que estaba pasando, en segundos él junto al resto del equipo Omega habían sido derribados por un solo bandido en menos de un minuto.

-¡¿Un solo bandido?!… - Ryan preguntó incrédulo

-Lo sé Ethan… yo tampoco lo podía creer… aunque Petrucci era menor que nosotros su habilidad en la cabina solo era comparable a la del capitán Vai… - Vai no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario… - …era imposible que un solo piloto los pudiese derrotar fácilmente. Por suerte el Majesty logró provocarle a la SBB el daño suficiente para persuadir a los Varauta a emprender la retirada…

-¿Y el bandido?, ¿pudieron identificarlo? - Ryan preguntó por segunda vez:

A eso voy Ethan - contestó Connor molesto por la interrupción - un par de horas más tarde, logramos obtener imágenes del bandido a través de las cámaras de vigilancia externas de nuestra nave, solo que nuestro amigo no venía solo…

Aprovechando la pausa de Connor, Vai tomó una carpeta que se encontraba sobre su escritorio y se la entregó a Ryan. Este la abrió y se encontró con una serie de fotografías claramente ampliadas y redigitalizadas por computadora. En estás mostraban a una aeronave de color negro y a otras cinco aeronaves de color azul marino y de distinto tipo. Ryan revisó una y otra vez las fotografías, en su mente comenzó a compararlas con las innumerables imágenes de aeronaves militares -terrestres o de cualquier organización contraria a la UN- que le habían hecho memorizar al piloto de combate en la academia. Una de las fotografías fue la que más le llamó la atención, en esta aparecía la aeronave de color negro volando directamente hacía la cámara, su silueta era demasiado familiar para confundirla…

-¿Un EVA? - Ryan preguntó. Vai contestó:

-Así es, y los otros cinco bandidos fueron identificadas como cazas Ghost…

Ethan no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. De alguna forma los Varauta habían conseguido el diseño del primer caza variable fabricado por fuerzas Zentradi contrarias al gobierno de la UN desde el 2018 (fecha en la que el Equipo de Fuerzas Especiales Dancing Skulls sostuvo su primer encuentro con un Variable Glaug). A finales del 2046 y principios del 47, se extendieron numerosos rumores sobre la presencia de un nuevo caza variable de origen Zentradi en diversos sectores de la galaxia, pero durante ese tiempo no existían informe de combate alguno que confirmara la existencia del enemigo, posiblemente porque ningún piloto de la UNG había sobrevivido para contarlo. A fines del 2047, durante una operación de rescate en un planeta colonia abandonado, por primera vez se confirmó la presencia de este caza. Solo en dos ocasiones durante la operación el caza Zentradi apareció en la escena, en la primera el caza destruyó a numerosos cazas sin ser derribado, sin embargo en la segunda ocasión no tuvo la misma suerte, siendo derrotado por un solo piloto de la UN Spacy a bordo de un VF-19A. Pese a la derrota del caza enemigo las Fuerzas de la UN quedaron asombradas por las capacidades que había demostrado en combate. El caza variable Zentradi, designado por la UN como Valkyrie Enemigo (EVA4), incorporaba la tecnología Variable de la UN junto con la tecnología de las armaduras de combate Zentradi, además de atribuirle capacidades que teóricamente igualaban e incluso superaban a las de los VF avanzados VF-19 y VF-22. Desde ese entonces numerosos EVA han aparecido en diversas confrontaciones entre fuerzas Zentradi y del Gobierno de la UN, amenazando en cada una de ellas la vida de todos sus pilotos.

Con respecto a los cinco Ghost _fighter_ la situación se volvía aún más extraña. La nave aeroespacial no tripulada X-9 Ghost había sido diseñada por el Macross Consortium en paralelo de los dos cazas AVF que estaban participando en el Proyecto Super Nova (año 2040) para reemplazar al ya antiguo VF-11 Thunderbolt como el principal caza de las Fuerzas de la UN. Su excelente rendimiento en la atmósfera como en el espacio, así como la notable cualidad de ser un caza controlado por un avanzado sistema de inteligencia artificial abordo, el cual eliminaba la necesidad de un piloto al mando de la nave aerospacial, hicieron que el gobierno de la UN detuviera el Proyecto Super Nova al tomar al decisión de adoptar al prototipo X-9 Ghost como el principal caza de nueva generación de su fuerzas militares. Sin embargo debido al llamado "Incidente Sharon Apple" que ocurrió en medio de la Celebración de los 30 Años del término de la Primera Guerra Espacial (y cuyos eventos hasta el día de hoy permanecen clasificados), la designación del X-9 fue cancelada y las Fuerzas de la UN declararon un año más tarde al VF-19 Excalibur como su principal caza variable de nueva generación. Posteriormente, durante la década del 2040, después de el rediseño del sistema I.A. del Ghost por Macross Consortium, el gobierno de la UN adoptó al AIF-9B Ghost como el nuevo caza principal no tripulado de la UN, destinándolo principalmente a labores de defensa de retaguardia desde el Planeta Tierra hasta la mayoría de flotas y bases espaciales de la UN Spacy y la UN Space Air Force.

La interrogante de cómo los Varauta habían obtenido los diseños del EVA y del AIF-9B se sumaba a las ya tantas otras preguntas que había originado el conflicto que se llevaba a cabo en el Sistema Klavius 2112, las cuales pasaría mucho tiempo antes que fuesen respondidas…

-No sabemos como ambos diseños llegaron a las manos de los Varauta - Vai continuó - sin embargo Ethan en estos momentos tengo un problema más urgente que resolver, y creo que eres parte de la solución…

-¿Yo señor?

-Si. La pérdida de todo el equipo Omega junto con la muerte de uno de los miembros del equipo de Owen en un estúpido accidente la semana pasada, me ha dejado sin siete pilotos de combate. Por lo tanto he decidido reincorporarte a los Dark Angels como oficial ejecutivo del escuadrón.

Por segunda vez el comandante lo había sorprendido. Ryan miró a Connor y lo vio sonreír, después de tantos años volvería a volar con él, pero por sobre todo volvería a volar con el escuadrón que lo forjó como piloto de combate. Al salir de la turbación por la noticia Ryan le contestó a su nuevo comandante:

-Muchas gracias señor…

-De nada, solo te devuelvo lo que es tuyo

El Capitán abrió un cajón de su escritorio y sacó algo de este. Se levantó de la mesa y le entregó a Ryan una caja de plástico junto con un parche de su nuevo escuadrón. Abrí la caja y me encontré con mis nuevos grados de metal.

Con un apretón de manos Ethan Ryan estaba oficialmente incorporado al grupo de Fuerzas Especiales Dark Angels. Nunca había pensado en volver a su viejo escuadrón, y menos de la forma en la que lo estaba haciendo, pero que esperaba, en momentos así las cosas no ocurrían de otro modo.

-Es bueno tenerte de vuelta Ethan - añadió Owen.

-De nada señor - Ryan contestó manteniendo respeto hacia su nuevo lider de escuadrón.

Después de esas muestras de afecto por parte de ambos oficiales el capitán Vai dio por terminada la reunión…

-Owen, me gustaría que le presentaras ahora a Ethan al resto del equipo, mañana podrás mostrarle su nuevo caza…

-Si señor… - contestó Owen…

-Caballeros, creo que eso es todo. Ethan… Owen te llevará hasta la sala de reuniones donde se encuentran tus nuevos compañeros y después hasta la habitación que te hemos preparado… Duerme bien

-Gracias capitán

Ryan contestó agradecido por todas las atenciones del capitán, este asintió. Segundos después Ryan y Connor dejaron la oficina del capitán Vai, Ryan siguió a su amigo a través de los pasillos del Majesty rumbo a la sala de instrucciones del escuadrón.

Minutos más tarde llegaron hasta la sala de instrucciones, allí los esperaban el resto del equipo Alpha. Le sorprendió ver que a simple vista su edad promedio parecía ser de 22 a los 25 años, algo poco común para un Equipo de Fuerzas Especiales de esas características…

Cada uno de ellos se presentó de forma cordial y respetuosa.

El teniente Alex Gers era en antigüedad el tercer oficial después de Owen y Ethan. Proveniente de una larga historia familiar de oficiales militares ingleses y amante de la historia militar su conocimiento sobre tácticas utilizadas en las últimas tres grandes guerras de la humanidad (1ra y 2da Guerra Mundial, y 1era Guerra Espacial) era impresionante. Los tenientes Geddy Smith y Neal Murray eran amigos de toda la vida, ambos en su adolescencia habían jugado baloncesto escolar en Ciudad Macross y posteriormente se alistaron en la UN Spacy para hacer una carrera arriba de la cabina de un Valkyrie. Finalmente el último de los pilotos, el teniente Paul Brown, era el más joven de todo el escuadrón, nacido y criado en Edén, era un muchacho tranquilo y al igual que Owen -sin un talento innato para volar cazas de combate- se había perfeccionado constantemente para llegar al lugar en donde estaba.

Owen, después de presentar a Ryan a sus nuevos compañeros de escuadrón les informó como estaría conformado el escuadrón. Debido a que en el último combate con el EVA y los cinco Ghost los Dark Angels habían perdido al equipo Omega completamente, además del piloto del equipo Alpha que había tenido un accidente en los hangares solo días atrás, dos de los cinco pilotos asignados al equipo Alpha serían reasignados al equipo Omega, mientras que Ryan tomaría el puesto de lider del mismo equipo. Sus dos nuevos subordinados serían el teniente Murray y el teniente Brown. Ethan no podía esperar el momento de poder volar con ellos, el cual llegaría más pronto de lo que esperaba.

* * *

_15 de Noviembre del 2053_

_Sistema Estelar Klavius 2112; 0820 horas S.S.T._

Como Ethan lo había previsto esa noche no durmió en lo absoluto. Desde el momento que se había acostado (a eso de las once y media de la noche), hasta altas horas de la madrugada, no había podido quedarse dormido, esa noche estaba destinado a padecer insomnio. No fue hasta pasada las 0400 horas que el piloto pudo conciliar el sueño, sin embargo, por obra del destino, esa noche solo durmió unas tres horas.

El sonido de la llamada de alerta lo despertó de un brinco. Asustado miró su reloj y vio la hora. Segundos más tarde alguien estaba llamando a la puerta, no le sorprendió ver a Connor al otro lado de la puerta con cara de preocupación.

-El capitán espera a todo el escuadrón en la sala de instrucciones - Ryan miró a Owen y respondió:

-Dame un minuto…

-¡Apúrate!

Rápidamente Ryan se vistió y junto a su compañero se dirigieron a la sala de instrucciones. Al llegar se encontraron con el resto de los Dark Angels esperando dentro de la sala. Cada uno de los cuatro pilotos del equipo de fuerzas especiales miró a Ryan y lo saludaron cortésmente. Este junto a Owen Connor se sentaron en los dos puestos en primera fila destinados a ellos…

El capitán Vai no tardó en llegar hasta el lugar. La voz de Owen no tardó en ser escuchada:

-¡Oficial en el cuarto!! - el escuadrón completo se paró de sus asientos y saludó al capitán del UNS Majety. Este contestó de la misma forma. Inmediatamente Vai les pidió tomar asiento a lo cual Ryan y sus nuevos compañeros de escuadrón obedecieron. Acatadas las instrucciones, el capitán comenzó la reunión.

-Ayer por la noche recibimos una comunicación hiperespacial desde la 10ma Flota, en esta se nos ordenó mantener curso hasta la órbita del lado oscuro de la segunda luna del planeta Avalon y asegurar la llegada de la flota de la GP5 al sistema, la cual aparecerá en el lugar a eso de las 1000 horas. Sin embargo apenas diez minutos atrás nuestros sensores de largo alcance detectaron un grupo de unas 80 naves Varauta aparecer desde el hiperespacio en el lado oscuro de la luna en cuestión, claramente con la idea de atacar a la flota de colonización, la que nuevamente se ha ubicado en la orbita del planeta Avalon…

-¿Le han advertido a la 10ma flota y a la flota New Macross de la situación? - preguntó Owen.

-Ya nos hemos contactado con ambas flotas, la flota New Macross está movilizando un grupo de carriers y fragatas al lugar… sin embargo la 10ma Flota no podrá llegar hasta por lo menos en 20 minutos más… - Owen asintió con la cabeza. Contestada la pregunta, el capitán Vai continuó -Nuestra misión caballeros es unirnos a la flota New Macross y detener el avance 1enemigo por lo menos hasta que la flota de la GP llegue… ¿Alguna pregunta? - todos quedaron en silencio - bien. Buena suerte, buena caza…

Todos los pilotos saludaron al capitán Vai. Hecho esto, Ethan y sus nuevos compañeros de escuadrón se dirigieron hasta sus camarines ha preparase para su nueva misión. Un nuevo combate se libraría en la orbita del planeta Ávalon y para el Teniente Comandante Ethan Ryan era la oportunidad de equiparar la cuenta con los seres que le habían arrebatado a su mentor y a dos de sus amigos, su única familia…

1 _Vital Support System:_ Sistema de Soporte Vital.

2 _Standard Battleline Battleship_: Nave de Batalla Estándar de Primera Línea

3 _Executive Officer_: Oficial Ejecutivo.

4 _Enemy Valkyrie_: Valkyrie Enemigo

5 _Galaxy Patrol_: Patrulla Galáctica

12


	9. Chapter VIII

**– Chapter VIII –**

**Aces High**

_15 de Noviembre del 2053._

_Órbita del planeta Avalon. Nave colonizadora City 18. 1010 horas S.S.T._

La hermosa mujer de cabellos negros caminaba por los pasillos del centro comercial con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo, vestida con una chaqueta y camiseta azul ceñidas al cuerpo, gafas de sol, jockey, pantalones y zapatillas color caqui, intentaba pasar desapercibida entre la gran cantidad de gente que circulaba por el lugar. Después de vitrinear por fuera de varias tiendes de ropa exclusiva se detuvo frente a la mampara de una tienda de novios, entre los diferentes maniquíes que servían para lucir diferentes modelos de vestidos de novias y trajes para novios resaltaba un hermoso vestido de novia color marfil importado desde el planeta Eden, el cual fue capaz de transportarla aunque fuese un segundo a su fantasía más recurrente, casarse con el hombre que mas había amado en su vida… sin embargo había desaparecido en la última batalla con las fuerzas Varautas y nadie tenía noticias de él. Tras llorar noche tras noche abatida por la desesperanza, finalmente había vuelto a estar con él y retomar su vida después de tanto sufrimiento pero el destino nuevamente lo había arrebatado de sus manos y no sabía si podría superar su posible perdida. Tenia tantas cosas que contarle, tantas cosas que debían aclarar, pero sus propios miedos la habían obligado a conservar las mentiras, quería revelarle quien era de verdad, en que mujer se había convertido pero no tenia el valor… se daba asco.

El momento de aislamiento había pasado de la misma forma como había llegado. Segundos antes una mano ajena a la suya había metido en los bolsillos de la chaqueta un pequeño dispositivo de almacenamiento masivo de apenas un centímetro de diámetro. Su dueña, otra mujer de unos treinta y tantos años de edad, se quedó mirando el mismo vestido.

-Es hermoso - la mujer de linaje asiático contestó a la recién llegada

-Que lo digas… ¿todo en orden? - ambas se hablaban si mirarse mutuamente

-si, gusto en verte _Aurora_

-Igualmente _Nova…_adiós…

-Adiós…

Con estas palabras la mujer más joven emprendió la retirada desplazándose a través de los pasillos del mall con la mayor tranquilidad posible mientras que la otra, solo un minuto más tarde dejó de observar la mampara y caminó en la dirección opuesta…

* * *

Se podía sentir lo tenso del ambiente en el puente del crucero stealth clase Kirov, el cual se encontraba viajando por el hiperespacio en la orbita de la segunda luna del planeta Avalon. Cuando Vai llegó al lugar inmediatamente pidió un reporte de la situación a su segundo oficial. Aunque en el papel el Capitán Vai era el capitán del UNS Majesty, para los propósitos prácticos el Comandante Katsuragi -el segundo oficial- cumplía esa función. Como tal él era el que se encargaba de dirigir la nave cuando no se encontraban en batalla.

El comandante le respondió inmediatamente a Vai la pregunta que segundos antes le había hecho:

-Dos minutos más y podremos salir al espacio normal…

-Bien... - el capitán del UNS Majesty se sentó en su silla dentro del puente y comenzó a dar instrucciones - Carguen el cañón de partículas. Que los Dark Angels estén listos para despegar apenas dejemos el hiperespacio.

-Si Señor - el comandante Katsuragi pasó las órdenes a los respectivos operadores de navegación y de armamento.

Unos dos minutos después del _briefing_, Los Dark Angels (ya con Ethan Ryan entre sus filas) se encontraban en camino hacia el hangar principal del UNS Majesty.

En el trayecto Owen le explicó a Ryan el tipo de caza variable que volaría esa noche, los Dark Angels eran el primer equipo de fuerzas especiales al cual se le había asignado con la última versión avanzada del VF-19 Excalibur destinada para el espacio. Está versión modernizada de los VF-19F y VF-19S, denominada VF-19X, en un futuro sería entregada a los Comandantes de Grupo Aéreo (CAG), pilotos Ases reconocidos y miembros de escuadrones UNSSS en todas las flotas de la UN Spacy en la galaxia. Con nuevos motores termonucleares de mayor empuje, nueva aleación implementada en el fuselaje, propulsores vernier extra por todo el caza y mejoras en los sistemas de aviónica y electrónica, los VF-19XF y VF-19XS era sin lugar a dudas un paso adelante sobre las otras versiones del Excalibur.

Cuando llegaron al hangar del Majesty, Owen guió a Ryan y a través del lugar hasta donde se encontraba las maquinas de combate de los Dark Angels. Mientras caminabas hacia su caza Ethan observó detenidamente a todas las aeronaves que alojaba el hangar de la nave espacial. De las dieciséis aeronaves cuatro no eran transformables (un transporte VTOL VC-51 Mama Bear, un transporte pesado VTOL VC-56 Heracles, una nave de reconocimiento RS-16 Spectre y un transbordador SC-45 Ambassador) mientras que las otras doce restantes eran aeronaves variables de diversos tipos. Dos VA-3M Invader (versión anfibia del VA-3 -avión variable de ataque todo tiempo diseñado en el segundo cuarto del siglo 21- fabricado para misiones aéreas, marítimas y submarinas), un VF-22S (asignado al capitán Vai), un VAB-5 (avión variable de ataque y bombardeo diseñado por la General Galaxy. Inmensa aeronave cuatrimotor de unos 25 metros de largo cuyo diseño fue derivado del antiguo VF-4 Lightning y el Az-130 Panzerzorene). Y finalmente delante de todos ellos, estaban alineados seis Dark Blazer (cuatro VF-19XF y dos VF-19XS), pintados con un esquema de pintura que predominaba el color negro, los hacía ver amenazantes.

-Mira… Allí están nuestras aves…

Owen le señaló a Ryan un par de VF-19XS estacionados al final de la línea. Junto a ellos dos equipos de mecánicos trabajaban intensamente en alistar a las Valkyrie para el combate.

Cuando llegaron hasta sus máquinas Connor alzó la voz en medio del rugido que producían las turbinas termonucleares de los demás cazas…

-¡Cheronne! - desde la cabina del caza que le habían asignado a Ryan apareció una hermosa mujer vestida con un traje de mecánico, la que se bajó del caza y se cuadró ante los pilotos. Ambos la saludaron de vuelta y se acercaron hasta ella. La muchacha le habló a Owen:

-Todo está listo comandante…

-Te presento a Ethan Ryan, el nuevo X.O. del escuadrón… - la mujer miró Ryan sonriendo y extendiendo la mano lo saludó:

-Soy su nueva mecánico. Cabo Jean Cheronne, mucho gusto señor - Ryan respondió al saludo de la misma forma, con una rápida mirada a su nuevo Valkyrie, Ryan preguntó:

-¿Está lista? - la cabo respondió con una sonrisa

-Si Señor, lista para volar…

Owen se despidió de la mecánico y el piloto y partió hacia su propio caza. Por un par de segundos Ryan se mantuvo de pie mirando al caza que lo acompañaría en gran parte del transcurso de la guerra. Este estaba pintado con un sobrio esquema de pintura de color negro, el vidrio de la carlinga del valkyrie tenía por fuera una tonalidad dorada, a la altura de la cabina se encontraba el emblema de la UN pintado de un tono entre dorado y grisáceo, delante del emblema, a los costados de la nariz, los sensores híbridos al igual que en su antiguo caza estaban pintados de un color rojo intenso, mientras que el resto del VF-19XS estaba pintado con un color gris oscuro. Se veía imponente.

El VF-19X, apodado Dark Blazer en su etapa de desarrollo, estaba equipado con unas nuevas turbinas termonucleares que le daba la capacidad al caza de alcanzar una velocidad de Mach 26+ a 30000+ metros de altura (equivalente a 32400 kilómetros por hora, 1800 km/h más que la velocidad que podía alcanzar un VF-19S a esa misma altura). Además de los propulsores vernier estándar con los que estaba equipado las 2 versiones espaciales del VF-19, para aumentar la maniobrabilidad en el espacio del Dark Blazer este fue equipado con más de 30 propulsores vernier de alta maniobrabilidad extra -en grupos de a tres- ubicados en puntos clave del fuselaje. En caso que el sistema de la cabina de entorno virtual fallara en vuelo, el VF-19XS estaba equipado con un sistema HMD1, el cual, pese a que su rendimiento era inferior al de la cabina de entorno virtual, era capaz de desplegar los datos básicos de vuelo, navegación y armamento, dándole la posibilidad al piloto de retirarse o seguir en el combate, estos datos eran enviados al casco mediante un cordón de fibra óptica el cual se conectaba a un conector instalado en un casco diseñado especialmente para esta tarea. Finalmente, con respecto al armamento, no hubo cambió alguno en el Valkyrie, ya que los diseñadores concluyeron que la combinación de armamento de los VF-19F y VF-19S era lo suficientemente completa y no necesitaba ninguna actualización.

Sin embargo como complemento estándar para los Dark Blazer asignados al Equipo de Fuerzas Espaciales Dark Angels, los cazas estaban equipados con una de las últimas versiones del sistema de propulsión espacial y de armamento FAST Pack. Los FAST Pack o FP fueron diseñados para incrementar las capacidades de desempeño de los cazas variables en misiones con requerimientos inusuales. Los primeros FAST Pack fueron desarrollados en el año 2009 por la UN Spacy para incrementar el desempeño del VF-1 Valkyrie (el primer caza variable terreste) en el Espacio. Para incrementar la capacidad del caza los ingenieros del SDF-1 instalaron dos unidades propulsoras y de armamento sobre el morro del VF-1, cada una de ellas equipadas con un propulsor de combustible (a diferencia de las turbinas de los cazas variables que son termonucleares), un compartimiento interno armado con cuatro lanza micro-misiles y varios propulsores vernier, mientras que en cada una de las toberas del VF en modo caza y en las piernas en modo Battroid llevaba una unidad con un tanque interno de combustible (para los cohetes y los propulsores vernier) y otros cuantos reactores, todos ellos (en cada una de las unidades) para resaltar su operación en el espacio. A través de los años esa tendencia a sido mantenida en los FAST Pack diseñados para cada generación de cazas variables del gobierno de las Naciones Unidas en servicio, siendo los FAST Pack utilizados primariamente solo en el espacio, o en asaltos espacio-superficie, debido al peso extra que generan el cual le quita maniobrabilidad al caza en la atmósfera.

Con respecto a esta versión de FAST Pack instalada en los Dark Blazer estos parten desde un nuevo concepto de FP diseñados por primera vez por Shinsei Industry y General Galaxy durante el Proyecto Supernova en el 2040). En ese entonces la Shinsei Industry diseño un par de módulos FAST Pack ubicados junto al fuselaje de cada motor del prototipo YF-19, equipados con micromisiles y propulsores vernier, diseñados para una mejor actuación del caza en la atmósfera sin sacrificar velocidad y agilidad. Como desarrollo de estos FP laterales para el Dark Blazer, la Shinsei Industry rediseñó completamente la estructura interna de los equipados en el prototipo YF-19. Aunque cada FAST Pack sigue equipado con dos lanzadores de micromisiles -cada uno conteniendo 12 micromisiles de alta-maniobrabilidad para un total de 24 por FP-, se les instaló un compartimiento interno que contenía dos cartuchos extra de municiones para el Gun Pod GU-15 y dos dispensadores de contramedidas. Además cada FP lateral fue equipado con doce propulsores vernier similares a los instalados en los VF-19XF y XS Dark Blazer y en el VF-17 Nightmare, aumentando la maniobrabilidad del caza en el espacio.

Ryan rápidamente subió las escaleras y se sentó en la cabina del caza color negro, aseguró los arneses de seguridad del asiento de eyección, apoyó su cabeza en el asiento y la entrada óptica de su casco quedó enganchada al cordón que le enviaba toda la información al sistema HMD, Ryan moví la cabeza para adelante para desplegar el cable de fibra óptica, después movió nuevamente la cabeza pero en círculos probando si es que estaba bien conectado, el cable con cada movimiento de su cabeza se extendía y recogía. Con un ligero movimiento de la palanca de control todos los sistemas se encendieron iluminando la cabina del VF como un árbol de navidad. Con la sensación de estar suspendido en el aire gracias a la cabina de entorno virtual Ryan encendió ambos motores, inmediatamente en la pantalla central del panel de instrumentos un gráfico del caza en modo fighter fue desplegado, el cual le indicaba al piloto de combate que ambos motores termonucleares estaban funcionando en perfectas condiciones.

Mientras Ryan terminaba de realizar todos los chequeos correspondientes al caza color negro los recuerdos de antaño junto a los Dark Angels volvieron a su cabeza, inevitablemente la imagen de Aya Kurenai invadió sus pensamientos. En su interior anhelaba con todo su corazón volver a verla sana y salva…

* * *

En el puente del crucero stealth, todos los oficiales esperaban expectantes la orden del capitán Vai. A esas alturas faltaba menos de un minuto para que el UNS Majesty apareciera desde el hiperespacio sobre la orbita de la segunda luna del planeta Avalon.

Mientras tanto en ese lugar, los dos bandos se enfrentaban sin tregua en el espacio. Lentamente las naves de la flota New Macross 18 perdían terreno frente a la superioridad numérica de sus enemigos (más de ochenta naves Varauta contra solo treinta naves terrestres), y aún faltando un poco más de diez minutos para el arribo de la 10ma flota de la Patrulla Galáctica, no se veía forma alguna de que la situación cambiase de rumbo…

La nave al dejar el hiperespacio quedó a solo un par de kilómetros del combate. Vai ordenó de inmediato:

-Barrido de radar… - Uno de los oficiales del puente contestó afirmativamente, segundos más tarde el barrido de radar estaba listo - En pantalla

Los datos de radar de inmediato fueron enviados hasta la pantalla principal del puente. El capitán Vai concentró la atención en la nave enemiga más cercana, esta era una nave de batalla estándar de primera línea -o SBS- (del mismo tipo que Ryan y los Aces High habían encontrado en la segunda luna del planeta Avalon casi dos meses atrás). Conociendo las características del SBS, Vai y el resto de los tripulantes del Majesty que habían encontrado un rival digno del crucero stealth Kirov.

-Cañón Principal listo para disparar - la voz de uno de los operadores del puente penetró en cada una de las mentes de los militares en el lugar. Vai murmuró:

-Justo a tiempo…

El comandante Katsuragi y el resto de los oficiales esperaron por una respuesta. Solo fueron unos segundos donde el capitán del UNS Majesty tuvo para decidir la siguiente acción, pero para un hombre con la experiencia de Vai no sería muy difícil optar por la correcta.

-Alférez Watson, apunte el cañón a la SBS y dispare a voluntad… atraeremos la atención de esos bastardos

-¡Si señor!!- Contestó excitado el alférez. Rápidamente ingresó en su consola las coordenadas de la nave enemiga, adquirió el blanco y apretó un llamativo botón rojo. Segundos más tarde un inmenso rayo de energía fue disparado desde el cañón de rayos de partículas doble-riel, cruzando el espacio para impactar a la nave de batalla Varauta, la que explotó en el espacio sin siquiera tener oportunidad de conocer a su agresor.

Sin tiempo que perder el capitán Vai continuó entregando ordenes a su tripulación para enfrentar el combate que se le venía por delante. Una de estas, dirigidas al oficial táctico de vuelo, me involucraba a mí y al resto de mi nuevo escuadrón:

-Lancen a los Dark Angels…

Uno a uno los cazas variables fueron lanzados al espacio exterior. Cuando llegó el turno de Ryan su caza rápidamente fue colocado en una de las seis catapultas de lanzamiento rápido con las que estaba equipado el crucero dtealth clase Kirov. Debido a que toda la acción estaba frente al UNS Majesty, el VF de Ryan fue colocado en la lanzadera hacia esa dirección, el piloto aceleró los motores y con una señal al oficial de catapulta Ryan fue lanzado en menos de un par de segundos al espacio exterior.

Ya en el espacio el caza recogió los trenes de aterrizaje y no tardó en unirme al resto del Dark Angels, los dos nuevos subordinados de Ryan lentamente se alinearon a su caza. Hecho esto la imagen del operador de vuelo apareció en una de las dos pantallas laterales del panel de instrumentos, entregándoles las órdenes de intercepción:

-Dark Angels, este es Torre de Marfil. - Torre de Marfil era el nombre clave del operador del UNS Majesty - Incursión enemiga a 64 -20 a 3.200 kilómetros... intercepten de inmediato…

Ryan miró a la izquierda - veinte grados hacia abajo (siguiendo las indicaciones del controlador de vuelo)- y observó a través de los paneles de la cabina de entorno virtual a veintidós puntos acercándose hacia la nave espacial. Con el radar del VF-19XS en modo pasivo el resto de los sistemas de detección y seguimiento con los que estaba equipado el caza variable sensores híbridos se habían encargado de rastrear a cada uno de los bandidos encerrándolos en pequeños cuadros color verde e identificándolos como cazas Varauta Fz-109 Elgerzorene. Los pilotos Varauta no habían tardado en percatarse del punto de origen del ataque que había destruido a una de sus naves, dejando de lado todo lo que estaban haciendo y concentrando su ataque en su nueva amenaza, es decir, el UNS Majesty.

Owen contestó de inmediato a la llamada del controlador de vuelo:

-Este es Dark 01, Entendido, dirigiéndonos a 64 -20. Dark Angels a 64 -20…

Owen giró su valkyrie hacía la derecha y comenzó a descender violentamente en busca de los bandidos que se dirigían a gran velocidad hacía nuestra nave. Uno tras otro el resto de los pilotos siguieron los pasos de Connor con rumbo de intercepción.

-Dark Angels, aquí Dark 01. Enciendan los SCS2 y preparen sus MRHM

Siguiendo la orden de Owen Ryan encendió el radar, el sistema stealth activo y seleccionó los misiles de alta maniobrabilidad de mediano alcance -o MRHM3-, inmediatamente la computadora I.A. de su caza se encargó de asignar los misiles a los blancos según su prioridad. A más de tres mil kilómetros de los cazas enemigos, con la ventaja de irrasteabilidad entregada por el sistema stealth activo en conjunto con el radar del VF-19X, Ryan y sus nuevos compañeros solo debían esperara a estar en rango para poder utilizar los misiles MRHM.

Veintisiete segundos más tarde, la voz de alerta en el casco de Ryan así como los datos del radar graficados sobre el panel central de instrumentos del Dark Blazer le indicaron al piloto que estaba en rango de disparo. Owen ordenó de inmediato:

-¡Dark Angels disparen a voluntad!!

Ryan disparó dos misiles MRHM que se unieron a los otros 12 misiles de mediano alcance lanzados por sus compañeros. Segundos después el horizonte se llenó de explosiones revelando el impacto de todos los misiles, destruyendo a diez blancos en pocos segundos. Sin embargo quedaban otros veintitantos bandidos, los cuales ya concientes de la presencia de los Dark Angels no se dejarían sorprender por otro ataque fuera del alcance visual.

-¡Somos la única línea de defensa entro ellos y el Majesty - nuevamente Owen había aparecido en las pantallas de comunicaciones de los cazas de sus compañeros - Síganme y ¡llevémosles el infierno!!

Owen aceleró directamente hacia la formación enemiga y el resto del escuadrón -incluido Ryan- lo siguieron sin dudarlo. En segundos los pilotos terrestres penetraron en el grupo de _predadores_ disparando ráfagas de energía desde los cañones láser de las alas de sus cazas (ubicadas cerca de la base de ala, donde se conectan al resto del fuselaje). Aunque solo un par de bandidos más fueron destruidos por las ráfagas láser los otros siete cazas varauta habían sido gravemente dañados, lo suficiente como para volverlas lentas y vulnerables en un combate de corto alcance…

-Los Dark Angels ascendieron a toda velocidad ante la sorpresa de los bandidos que apenas se habían dispersado en distintas direcciones. Para prevenir su escape, Owen ordenó a sus subordinados.

-Dark Angels. Cambien a Battroid y disparen los micromisiles.

Sobre ellos, Ryan cambió a modo Battroid y disparó -imitando a sus compañeros- un grupo de los micromisiles de alta maniobrabilidad de los FAST Pack laterales sobre los cazas Varauta. El intento por algunos de los bandidos de escapar no suficiente, en solo segundos los cinco cazas enemigos restantes explotaron en el espacio.

Aunque la superioridad numérica del enemigo aún se mantenía, las fuerzas de la flota New Macross 18 junto con el UNS Majesty y el Equipo de Fuerzas Especiales Dark Angels continuaban en la lucha. Por cada caza terrestre fuera de combate diez cazas variables Varauta corrían la misma suerte, sin embargo lentamente las fuerzas de la UN se estaban quedando sin municiones y si la situación continuara de la misma forma no pasaría mucho tiempo para que las fuerzas enemigas acabaran con todos ellos. Su única esperanza era la llegada de la 10ma flota de la Galaxy Patrol, pero debido a los problemas ocasionados por la anomalía electromagnética que afectaba al sistema planetario K-2112 la navegación en el hiperespacio se estaba haciendo extremadamente difícil, lo que había retrazado su llegada por más de 15 minutos…

A esas alturas el UNS Majesty ya se había unido a las naves de la flota de colonización, avanzando hacia el centro de la batalla. El crucero stealth de batalla clase Kirov estaba siendo escoltado por 3 fragatas Bolognese que habían sido movilizadas solo minutos atrás desde la flota New Macross 18. El Objetivo del UNS Majesty era claro, debía adentrarse en la formación enemiga ante cualquier costo y destruir a la nave de comando de las fuerzas Varauta, identificada como una Nave de Batalla Gigante (o LBS4).

Junto a los escuadrones de Valkyries desplegadas desde las 3 fragatas stealth Los Dark Angels defendían al pequeño grupo de ataque de cientos de cazas enemigos…

Ryan cambió a modo Battroid y esquivó los misiles enviados por el grupo de cazas Varauta que estaban pegados a su retaguardia. Ryan se colocó frente a ellos y disparó un grupo de micromisiles, los seis _predadores_ quebraron en distintas direcciones escapando de los misiles. Ryan aprovechó esto para girar su VF hacia la derecha y apuntar con el GU-15 a uno de los dos cazas que estaban pasando por su lado, Ryan disparó y dos ráfagas de municiones del cañón agujerearon a los dos Varauta que explotaron sin demora, al mismo tiempo la computadora del caza le indicó al joven piloto que otros cuatro enemigos no habían logrado esquivar los micromisiles que segundos antes les había enviado. Sin embargo Ryan sabía que no había tiempo para celebrar, el resto de los bandidos que habían logrado deshacerse de los micromisiles se estaban acercando por detrás.

El piloto de combate giró su VF hacia atrás en 180 grados y disparó con el rifle de su caza acertando a dos enemigos más, los otros tres _predadores_ en respuesta cambiaron a modo Battroid y dispararon sobre el otra carga de micromisiles. Ryan dejó que el Subsistema de Ayudas Defensivas (DASS) desplegara contramedidas al tiempo que disparaba nuevamente con el rifle, pero esta vez al resto de los micromisiles, sin embargo aunque la mayoría explotaron a su alrededor siguiendo a las contramedidas y otro tanto impactados por las ráfagas del cañón, tres micromisiles lograron impactar en uno de los hombros del caza de Ryan. Por suerte el daño fue amortiguado por los tres discos de energía de la barrera de precisión del VF, Rya aprovechó el momento para disparar nuevamente otra carga de micromisiles de los FAST Pack sorprendiendo a los tres pilotos Varauta restantes, los que segundos más tarde junto a sus maquinas de guerra se convirtieron en hermosas explosiones.

-¡Splash 15 completo!! - Ryan exclamó avisando a sus dos hombres ala de la destrucción del último de los quince cazas Varauta. El piloto agregó - Equipo Omega. Reagrúpense.

Brown y Murray -después de deshacerse del resto de los _predadores_ que los habían separado del UNS Majesty solo minutos antes- no tardaron en unirse a su nuevo líder de grupo tomando los tres pilotos curso hacia el Majesty, donde el equipo de Owen junto a los escuadrones de las tres fragatas Bolognese defendían al Majesty y sus escoltas de los ataques enemigos.

Un par de minutos después Ryan y sus dos hombres ala llegaron hasta el Majesty reuniéndose con el equipo de Owen y con los demás escuadrones de las fragatas en la defensa de las cuatro naves terrestres, las cuales continuaban su avance hacia el encuentro con la nave Varauta clase LBS.

Con un par de certeros disparos de los cañones láser de las alas Ryan hizo estallar a dos cazas Varauta que hasta entonces había estado pegado a la cola del Valkyrie de Owen. Este, aunque agradecido, comentó de modo sarcástico:

-Menos mal que aparecieron… ¿Qué diablos te detuvo Ryan…?

-Tuvimos unos problemillas que resol… ¡mierda!

Antes que alguno de los pilotos pudiera enterarse de lo que había pasado, en segundos varias valkyries de los escuadrones de las fragatas estallaron alrededor de los Dark Angels al ser impactadas por ráfagas de energía que provenían desde arriba de ellos.

En segundos Ryan vio pasar a seis objetos a toda velocidad sobre lo que hasta poco segundos atrás habían sido varios cazas variables de la UN Spacy, los objetos ya estaban girando Ryan y sus camaradas, disparando posteriormente una lluvia de micromisiles. Ryan giró bruscamente hacia la derecha seguido por Owen, mientras el resto de sus camaradas hacían lo mismo pero en distintas direcciones, el caza de Ryan soltó una estela de contramedidas las que llamaron la atención de los sistemas de guía de los micromisiles que venían en su dirección, haciéndolos estallar a una distancia segura del Valkyrie color negro. Segundos después la computadora del caza de Ryan identificó a los tres objetos como el Enemy Valkyrie y los cinco cazas no tripulados Ghost, los cuales no habían sido detectados por el radar debido a que -por lo que determinarían los pilotos después del combate- estaban equipados con algún tipo de sistema stealth activo.

Sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo Ryan y Owen quedaron apartados del resto del escuadrón que se enfrentaban a los cinco cazas Ghost, mientras que el líder de escuadrón a bordo del EVA color negro salía en su persecución.

El solitario caza variable enemigo no perdió el tiempo y disparó nuevamente sobre Ryan y Connor algunos de sus misiles. Owen cambió a modo battroid y comenzó a esquivar uno por uno a los micromisiles que estaban dirigidos en su contra, por su parte Ryan hizo lo mismo y en pocos segundos ambos pilotos lograron perderlos, sin embargo segundos más tarde un impacto directo de una ráfaga de energía golpeó el ala derecha del Valkyrie de Ryan, sacudiéndolo fuertemente. Por suerte los tres discos de la barrera punta de alfiler habían logrado amortiguar el daño, no obstante Ryan había fallado en darse cuenta de que el EVA -en modo Battroid- ya se había colocado encima de su caza abriendo fuego con los cañones de energía de ambas manos directamente al pecho del VF-19XS (donde se encontraba la cabina del Valkyrie en modo Battroid). Ryan reaccionó y cubrió el pecho de su Valkyrie con el escudo blindado del Battroid, el cual detuvo completamente el disparo del EVA. Owen aprovechó la situación y disparó los últimos micromisiles de los FAST Pack laterales de su caza logrando acertar en el hombro izquierdo del caza enemigo, destrozando parte de una de las dos entradas de aire de sus motores. Actuando por instinto Ryan apuntó con el rifle de su caza al pecho del Battroid enemigo y disparó una ráfaga de municiones provocando daños importantes en su infraestructura.

El piloto enemigo, al verse seriamente dañado, cambió su nave en caza y emprendió la retirada, sin embargo ni Ryan ni Connor estaban dispuestos a dejarlo escapar. Owen eyectó los dos FP laterales de su valkyrie, ambos cambiando sus maquinas a modo caza para perseguir al solitario enemigo.

Mientras tanto el resto del escuadrón liderados por Gers continuaban batiéndose con los cinco cazas Ghost mientras que las Valkyries de las fragatas bolognese que en ese momento seguían escoltando al Majesty al centro de la batalla hacían lo posible para detener a los cientos de cazas Varauta desplegados en medio de la batalla. En desventaja numérica, Gers, Murray, Smith y Brown lograban mantener a raya a los cazas no tripulados del enemigo que los atacaban con furia.

En una arriesgada maniobra, el EVA cambió a Battroid y lanzó lo que al parecer era casi la totalidad de sus misiles sobre Ryan y Connor, este último quebró hacia la izquierda para escapar de los misiles mientras que Ryan tomó otro camino mucho más arriesgado, aceleró los motores a toda potencia y dirigió su caza directamente hacia los micromisiles esquivando hábilmente a la mayoría, los pocos que habían logrado impactar en el fuselaje de su caza causaron daños mínimos (gracias a los disco de energía de la barrera PPV que amortiguaron los impactos), la maniobra aunque arriesgada había dado resultado y en solo segundos Ryan quedó delante del EVA negro. Aprovechando la oportunidad Ryan disparó dañando gravemente al enemigo, este intentó alejarse pero Ryan colocó su caza detrás de su presa, disparando repetidas ráfagas láser.

Aunque el piloto del EVA lograba esquivar las ráfagas de energía sus movimientos lentamente comenzaron a ser erráticos, se estaba desconcentrando y Ryan sabía que debía aprovecharlo. El piloto de combate lo persiguió por más de un minuto hasta poder impactar las ráfagas de energía sobre una de sus alas, haciendo que el piloto perdiera el control de su caza. Sabiendo que no tendría una segunda oportunidad Ryan cambió de armamento a los micromisiles de los FP laterales y disparó los últimos que le quedaban, estos siguieron su curso hasta impactar de lleno en los dos motores principales del EVA negro. El piloto Varauta solo tuvo unos segundos para eyectar su cabina ya que momentos más tarde su caza había explotado.

Ryan cambió su caza a modo GERWALK y se acercó a escasos metros de la cabina que alojaba al ahora inconciente piloto Varauta. Owen, por otro lado, por alguna razón se había separado de la refriega y no se había vuelto a contactar. Ryan de inmediato lo llamó para saber de su posición:

-Dark 01, este es Dark 02. ¿Donde estás Owen? tengo al hijo de perra flotando en el espacio…

Ryan esperó por la respuesta de su amigo pero lo que recibió a cambio fue un profundo silencio, cambió a la frecuencia de comunicaciones que habían asignado para todo el escuadrón y lo llamó nuevamente, pero estaba vez lo único que Ryan podía escuchar eran las voces de sus camaradas rugiendo por el radio. Como tercera opción Ryan se comunicó con el controlador de vuelo del Majesty para informar de la captura del piloto del EVA y pedir un transporte para llevarlo a la nave, pero por sobre todo obtenerla posición de su amigo, pero antes que pudiera recibir respuesta alguna del UNS Majesty una ráfaga de energía destruyó -sin que Ryan pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo- la cabina del EVA color negro, Ryan trató de quebrar hacia la izquierda para evitar los disparos pero una segunda ráfaga de energía impactaron directamente en el motor derecho de su Valkyrie antes que los tres disco de la PPV lograran interponerse en su camino.

Ryan levantó la cabeza en busca del objeto que lo estaba atacando y se encontró con otro Enemy Valkyrie, el que estaba pintado de un color rojo intenso. Ryan cambió su VF a modo Caza y emprendió la retirada, aún tenía veinticuatro micromisiles de alta-maniobrabilidad pero sin uno de los motores de su caza AVF (el cual había tenido que apagar para evitar su explosión) no tenía oportunidad de enfrentarse con otro caza variable de esas características.

El piloto del EVA rojo, no obstante, no tenía intenciones de dejarlo escapar con vida. Colocó su caza en la retaguardia de Ryan y comenzó a disparar ráfagas de energía. Sin un motor el piloto de la Spacy apenas podía esquivar los disparos de su rival, y sin la potencia suficiente para mantenerse en combate (cada maniobra que se hace en combate va rápidamente quitándole velocidad al caza que la ejecuta) el piloto Varauta no tardaría en hacerlo estallar por los aires…

En medio de la escaramuza Ryan recibió una transmisión de Connor advirtiéndole de la presencia del nuevo EVA. La respuesta de Ryan denotaba en la situación en que entonces se encontraba:

-Ya me di cuenta, ¡lo tengo en mi maldita retaguardia!!... ¡ayúdame Owen!!

Ryan cambió a modo Battroid para esquivar los disparos del enemigo y esperó la respuesta de Owen… esta nunca llegó. Ryan intentó pedir ayuda al resto de sus nuevos camaradas pero nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta. Se encontraba solo ante el piloto del Valkyrie rojo brillante… y no aguantaría por mucho…

* * *

Fue un golpe certero. En segundos la nave Varauta fue partida en dos por el disparo del cañón de partículas del UNS Majesty. Momentos más tarde, mientras el rumbo del combate lentamente se inclinaba hacia las fuerzas terrestres comenzaron a aparecer desde el hiperespacio una a una las casi tres decenas de naves de batalla de la 10ma Flota de Reconocimiento de la Patrulla Galáctica, obligando minutos después a las fuerzas Varauta a escapar en múltiples Folds.

* * *

El piloto del caza Varauta no le dejaba a Ryan ningún margen para siquiera respirar. El panel de instrumentos de su caza variable parecía un árbol de navidad, las alarmas de daños de diversos sistemas gritaban como urracas y apenas el piloto de combate podía esquivar los ataques del caza variable color rojo.

En modo Battroid Ryan seguía esquivando los disparos de los cañones de energía del EVA. Aunque el sistema automático de contramedidas estaba haciendo un gran trabajo deteniendo la mayoría de los impactos de las ráfagas de energía (con la barrera PPV) el caza de Ryan ya había perdido unas de sus alas, haciendo casi imposible un escape hacía el UNS Majesty. Atrapado entre la espada y la pared, Ethan decidió apostar el todo por el todo y disparó los 24 misiles de alta-maniobrabilidad directamente hacia el caza enemigo. El piloto intentó esquivarlos pero sin una barrera de precisión era imposible que pudiera detenerlos a todos. En segundos varios micromisiles impactaron directamente en diversos puntos del fuselaje del caza variable color rojo, dañando varios sistema de importancia incluido uno de sus motores principales, quedando ambos pilotos en igualdad de condiciones.

Pero, cuando Ryan se disponía a atacar, el piloto Varauta dejó la refriega y emprendió la retirada. Aunque Ryan tenía lo opción de seguirlo debido a las condiciones en las que se encontraba su propio caza este decidió no hacerlo, en ese momento tenía la seguridad de que lo volvería a ver y el destino le probaría en un futuro no muy lejano lo correcto de su afirmación…

-Dark Angels, este Dark cero-uno. Repórtense - para Ryan fue un alivio escuchar la voz de su amigo. De inmediato respondió:

-Dos

-Tres - era las voces de Gers…

-Cuatro - …Murray…

-Cinco - …Smith y…

-Seis - …Brown. Owen no tardó en reaccionar ante la cuenta, sin embargo lo que dijo no era lo que Ethan esperaba:

-Dark cero-dos. ¡Responde! - Nuevamente Ryan intentó comunicarme con él, pero no hubo caso… - ¡¿Dónde estás Ethan?! - por la voz de su amigo Ryan sabía que estaba preocupado.

Una rápida mirada al panel de instrumentos le indicó a Ryan la razón por la cual no podía comunicarme con su escuadrón. En medio del combate con el piloto del Enemy Valkyrie color rojo uno de sus disparos había logrado dañar parcialmente el sistema de comunicaciones, y aunque podía recibir frecuencias de audio (las cuales funcionaban en una frecuencia distinta a las de video) enviar mensajes de audio así como enviar y recibir señales de video era imposible.

Pasaron un par de minutos donde Owen intentó comunicarse con su viejo amigo, pero cada una de ellas había resultado infructuosa. Por su parte Ryan una y otra vez encendió y apagó el sistema de comunicaciones hasta que finalmente -de alguna forma- decidió funcionar correctamente. Sin querer tentar a su suerte Ryan se apresuró en llamar nuevamente a su amigo por la radio:

-Dark Cero-Uno, este es Dark Cero-Dos. Tengo serios problemas con la radio, estoy en …

Lentamente Ryan le entrego dos veces las coordenadas de su ubicación a Connor. Para su suerte este último contestó aliviado:

-Entendido Dark Cero-Dos. Vamos en camino…

-Gracias Owen…

Con esas palabras Ryan esperó la llegada de Owen y del resto de los Dark Angels. Pasados un par de minutos las cinco Valkyries se alinearon al maltrecho caza de Ryan mientras que Owen se comunicaba nuevamente con él, para su suerte nuevamente pudo contestarle y de inmediato los seis pilotos perfilaron sus cazas variables hacia el UNS Majesty.

* * *

Ryan fue el primero en aterrizar en el crucero clase Kirov, debido principalmente a que uno de sus motores y el sistema de comunicaciones se encontraban totalmente arruinados.

Encaminó su nave a través del hangar estacionándolo en el lugar donde Cheronne y el resto de los mecánicos de su nuevo Valkyrie lo esperaban. Momentos después Ethan bajó de su caza, abajo lo esperaba la capitana de avión con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

-Creo que tuvieron un par de problemas allá arriba comandante Ryan…. Espero que la próxima vez me devuelva mi ave en buen estado…

-Lo siento Cabo… ¿podrás repararla?…

-No se preocupe señor, en unas cuantas horas estará como nueva…

-Gracias…

-De nada señor - contestó la mujer aun sonriente…

Con eso Ryan dejó el lugar y se encaminó hasta uno de los miradores dentro del hangar que daban hacía el espacio exterior. Allí, por unos segundos, el agotado piloto de combate mantuvo la vista en el espacio, a esas alturas la 10ma Flota de la Patrulla Galáctica había arribado completamente del hiperespacio y junto al UNS Majesty se encaminaban hacia la orbita del planeta Avalon. Desde esa distancia podía ver a la Flota de Colonización New Macross 18 flotando sobre el hermoso cuarto planeta del sistema Klavius 2112, donde lo esperaban sus amigos, Cloey, y por sobre todo donde lo esperaba Aya.

* * *

_16 de Noviembre del 2053_

_Sistema Estelar Klavius 2112; Órbita del Planeta Avalon 1010 horas S.S.T._

Había pasado un día completo desde el último combate entre las fuerzas Varauta y las dos flotas de la UN en el sistema Klavius 2112. Lentamente equipos de rescate de la flota de colonización New Macross 18 y de la 10ma Flota de Reconocimiento de la Patrulla Galáctica exploraban extenuadamente el lado oscuro de la segunda luna del planeta Avalon en busca de sobrevivientes, además de Valkyries y restos de naves de batalla que pudiesen ser reparadas o utilizadas para la fabricación de nuevo equipo militar. Siguiendo la orden del Comando Conjunto de las Fuerzas de la UN, el Comandante de la 10ma Flota de Reconocimiento de la Patrulla Galáctica -Shoujiro Tsubasa- había tomado momentáneamente el mando de la flota de colonización New Macross 18. En este sentido, mientras que la flota de colonización se encargaría de la protección de las naves civiles que se mantenían en la orbita y en la superficie del planeta Avalon, así como la equipo civil y militar que exploraba la construcción ancestral encontrada sobre los casquetes polares del sur del planeta, la 10ma Flota se encargaría de la defensa del puesto de avanzada protocultura encontrado en la segunda luna del planeta Avalon.

El solitario transbordador aeroespacial SC-45 Ambassador en el que viajaban Ethan Ryan, Owen Connor y Edward Vai, dejó las confinidades del UNS Majesty y en menos de diez minutos se encontraba aterrizando sobre la cubierta de la nave insignia de la 10ma Flota de Reconocimiento de la Patrulla Galáctica, el Portaaviones Espacial clase Battle UNS Admiral Global, el cual había tomado el lugar de la desaparecida nave insignia de la flota de colonización Battle 18, y que se encontraba en esos momentos unida la nave City 18. En esos momentos los controladores de vuelo del UNS Global continuaban con las operaciones de aterrizaje de las decenas de escuadrones de combate de la flota de colonización que habían escapado a la destrucción de la Battle 18, ahora reasignados al UNS Admiral Global y al UNS Kuznestov, el Portaviones Espacial Clase Uraga que se encontraba en el planeta para investigar las ruinas protocultura hundidas el mar polar del planeta Avalon.

Las ruedas del transbordador se posaron suavemente sobre la pista del portaviones, un ligero remezón se sintió en esta pero nada serio. Poco después la aeronave se ubicó en una de las plataformas de descenso, para posteriormente descender al interior de los halagares del Global.

Connor y Vai fueron los primeros en descender del transporte, segundos más tarde lo hizo Ethan el cual se encontró con una gran sorpresa, Anthony, Miranda y Cloey se encontraban de pie en la loza del hangar, Miranda y Anthony sostenían un lienzo blanco de más menos un metro de largo con la palabra "bienvenida" escrita en grandes letras rojas. Vai colocó una mano en el hombro de Ryan, el cual estaba boquiabierto por el recibimiento, y dijo:

-Supuse que te gustaría esto Ethan - El capitán del UNS Majesty era el responsable de tal recibimiento.

-Gracias Capitán - fue lo único que Ryan pudo decir…

-El joven piloto sintió una agradable sensación de alivio. Después de tantas cosas, había vuelto a donde pertenecía… había vuelto a casa…

* * *

1 _Helmet-Mounted Display_: Visor Montado en Casco

2 Stealth Combat Systems: Sistemas de Combate Stealth

3_Medium Range High Maneuverable (Missile)_: (Misil de) Alta-Maniobrabilidad de Mediano Alcance

4 _Large Battleship:_ Nave de Batalla Gigante

13


	10. Chapter IX

**– Chapter IX –**

**Betrayal**

Sus antiguos compañeros recibieron a Ryan con los brazos abiertos. Anthony junto a Miranda fueron los más efusivos, Lione dándole a Ethan un abrazo que casi le rompió los huesos, y Harris abrazando a su amigo calidamente. Cloey por su parte fue la menos afectuosa de los tres, un beso en la mejilla, nada más.

El Capitán Vai, como siempre, se saltó el protocolo y saludó a todos cordialmente, incluso a Cloey la cual se notaba un poco distante. Owen y Anthony, que se habían conocido antes por video-comunicación, se saludaron como viejos amigos.

Pasado el saludo, Owen concentró su vista en Cloey y dijo:

-Viste, estas son las cosas que me molestan de ti Ryan.

-¿De que estás hablando?

-¿De que estoy hablando?, hablo de que no me hayas dicho que tenías una compañera de vuelo tan _buena_ como ella - Cloey se sonrojó inmediatamente ante ese comentario. Los demás se reían a carcajadas.

-Claro... ¿para que hagas lo mismo que hiciste recién? - le contestó el aludido molesto, Cloey le dio una rápida mirada a Ryan y le contestó subjetivamente a Owen.

-Gracias por el cumplido…

-No hay de que, solo señalé lo obvio…

Entremedio de todas las risas e insinuaciones llegó una comitiva de cinco oficiales de la UN Spacy, Vai los vio llegar y decidió terminar con la bienvenida.

-Bueno… Owen, Ethan, es hora de irnos…

-Si señor - contesté.

Anthony, Frank y Cloey miraron decepcionados, Ryan supuso que esperaban que este pasara más tiempo con ellos. Vai compadeciéndose de Ryan, agregó:

-Ethan, creo que por ahora no necesitaré de tu presencia, aprovecha de estar con ellos… e ir a donde ya sabes…

Vai sonrió y se despidió de los demás, al igual que Owen, que no podía quitar la vista encima de Cloey. Cuando se despidió de Ryan, aprovechó de decirle en voz baja:

-Después tenemos que conversar.

Owen miró a Cloey, le dio a Ryan una palmada en la espalda y se alejó junto a Vai y a los otros oficiales fuera de los hangares de la nave espacial.

Ryan por su parte junto a los demás, después de acompañar a los chicos a cambiarse de ropa, se dirigieron hacia el estacionamiento para oficiales. En medio de la conversación salió la idea de ir a un bar por unas cuantas cervezas y así celebrar el regreso de Ryan a la flota. Este último evitó comentar a sus compañeros sobre su incorporación a los Dark Angels, después de todo dentro de un par de días enterarían de todo.

Ryan y sus amigos se encontraban a unas cuantas cuadras de los departamentos para oficiales, Miranda y Anhony se habían sentado adelante del carro mientras que Ethan y Cloey en la parte de atrás. Mientras que Anthony conducía su automóvil conversaba alegremente con Miranda (Ryan incluso notó como Lione rozaba la pierna de su compañera cada vez que pasaba cambios), el recién llegado y Cloey Müller no habían cruzado palabra alguna, algo que a Ryan lo llenaba de turbación.

-¡Ethan te estoy hablando!

-Lo siento Anthony, ¿Qué decías? - Ryan respondió olvidándose de la situación.

-… Nada, tarado… - al parecer Anthony había recordado algo, ya que exclamó de la anda - ¡Ah!, toma… - del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó las llaves del automóvil de Ryan - creo que a donde vas ahora te va a servir tu auto, está recién encerado

-Pero Anthony…

-Pero nada amigo mío, desde que llegaste que has querido verla, aparte la puedes traer después al bar para celebrar tu regreso - Anthony había adivinado una vez más lo que de verdad su amigo quería hacer. Lo único que pudo hacer fue agradecerle:

-Gracias… - Ryan miró a Miranda - Oye Mir ¿déjame en mi departamento?

-¿Qué? ¿no vamos a salir?- preguntó decepcionada.

-No es eso, es que tengo un asunto pendiente ¿por qué no mejor nos juntamos otro día? Así organizamos algo mas grande… - Ryan volteó hacia Anthony - ¿Pero sabe?

-No tiene idea… será una gran sorpresa…

* * *

En minutos habían llegado a los cuarteles para oficiales. Ryan descendió lo más rápido que pudo y se despidió de los demás…

Mas tarde, esta vez manejando como loco su propio deportivo, había llegado al hotel. Se acercó a la mesa de recepción, esta estaba adornada a cada extremo con dos ramos de rosas sin espinas color rosa/damasco en unos floreros de cristal, el piloto observó que el encargado de recepción estaba hablando por teléfono. Le preguntó numerosas veces por el numero de la habitación de Aya pero este una y otra vez lo ignoraba. Al final, ya desesperado, Ryan le colgó el teléfono al encargado, y le pidió por última vez el número. El encargado al principio se resistió en darle el número de la habitación, sin embargo después de amenazarlo con matarlo ahí mismo sino se la decía al empleado no le quedó otra que entregárselas…

"_Piso 17, Habitación 314… Piso, 17, Habitación 314" _repetía una y otra vez mientras el ascensor avanzaba piso por piso, hasta que en un par de minutos el piloto de ojos grises ya se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación sudando sin control. Vaciló por unos segundos, no sabía si tocar el timbre o no, pero finalmente tocó el botón negro.

Aya tardó por unos segundos en abrir, seguramente se encontraba trabajando en algún reporte para el Gobierno. Abrió la puerta mientras leía una carpeta, Ryan no dijo nada hasta que su amada alzó la vista… la carpeta cayó al suelo, los hermosos ojos negros estaban brillantes, lo justo seria decir entre pena y alegría, pero a esas alturas nada importaba.

Aya se lanzó sobre los brazos de su amado y comenzó a llorar sin control. Al principio Ryan no podía entender lo que ella decía, pero segundos después las palabras se hicieron mas claras…

-¡Maldito!!, pesé que habías muerto, nadie me decía nada, ni Anthony ni Becker… nadie…

-Lo siento tanto, no tenía como contactarte - Aya levantó la vista y lo golpeó en el pecho con su mano empuñada…

-Tuve tanto miedo… no quiero que me dejes nunca Ethan… no quiero perderte de nuevo - su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas… derramándose sobre la carpeta.

T-e lo prometo Aya… también tuve miedo, llegué a pensar que te había perdido a ti y a todos mis amigos, pero en el fondo sabia que estarías esperándome en algún lugar… - Ethan tomó el bello rostro de Aya entre sus manos, las palabras salieron solas de su boca - Te amo…

Ryan nunca había visto brillar tantos los ojos de su amada, esta lo besó suavemente y se afirmó de su cuello, el piloto sintió la respiración de ella calentando su oído, las palabras fueron murmullos, pero no había razón para que fueran más que eso:

-Yo también te amo…

Las palabras estaban de más. Aya jaló a su amado adentro de la habitación haciendo que el tiempo se detuviera. Respiración entrecortada, el frío sudor de sus manos calentándose mutuamente. Ya en el cuarto, los roces se volvían caricias, respiración entrecortada, el toque de labios húmedos. La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos...

_In with the ashes_

_Or up with the smoke from the fire_

_With wings up in heaven_

_Or here, lying in bed_

_Palm of her hand to my head_

_Now and forever curled in my heart_

_And the heart of the world._

_Dream Theater - Wait for Sleep_

* * *

-¿Qué tienes que hacer mañana en la noche?

Aya se dio vuelta hacia Ethan con las sabanas que la cubrían hasta el principio de los hombros, le dio un beso y acarició su cabello.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso mañana también lo quieres hacer? - Aya posó parte de las sabanas sobre Ethan y se apoyó en su pecho.

-No es eso, bueno también…, le prometí a Anthony y a los demás que nos juntaríamos en _Top Gun_ mañana como a las ocho y media. Sería muy importante para mí si me acompañas…

-Si quieres, pero hoy vas a tener que ponerte al día conmigo, estuve tan sola estas dos semanas que… bueno… ya sabes…

-No te preocupes amor, solo existo para complacerte…

-Ambos se fundieron en un cálido beso, sin embargo segundos después la mujer detuvo el encuentro, mirando a Ryan con ojos de desolación…

-No puedo acompañarte, mañana vuelvo a "Ártica", el resto de mi equipo está allá y necesitan mi ayuda…

La mujer se refería al campamento de investigación instalado en los casquetes polares donde se realizaban las labores de exploración sobre las supuestas ruinas protocultura.

-¿Y cuando vuelves? - Aya se acostó en el pecho de su amado y suspiró:

-No lo sé Ethan… si el equipo logra abrir la puerta por lo menos estaré allá abajo una semana… - Ethan contestó enojado:

-Por la mierda… pensé que por lo menos mañana pasaríamos el día juntos… quería invitarse a almorzar…

-Lo siento tanto bebé… compréndeme… te prometo que cuando vuelva te lo recompensaré… - Aya nuevamente se colocó arriba del piloto y tomó hábilmente su "palanca de vuelo" - así que como esta noche será nuestra última noche por algún tiempo tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer…

De improviso se levantó de la cama y corrió desnuda hacia la puerta de la recamara de la habitación del hotel, se dio vuelta y le regaló a su pareja una hermosa sonrisa

-Me voy a bañar… ¿vienes?

Ryan miró como la luz entraba por la venta se reflejaba sobre el hermoso cabello y rostro de su amada (sus ojos negros reflejaban como espejos la belleza de su alma). El baño era una promesa tentadora y como el hombre que era no desperdiciaría ni un segundo la noche que les quedaba.

-Por supuesto _mijita rica_… esta noche lo haremos como unos endemoniados conejos…

Y con esas palabras el piloto de combate salió corriendo detrás de su amada… tenía trabajo que hacer…

* * *

Eran más menos las cuatro de la mañana cuando la mujer recibió el llamado. Su pareja (el amor de su vida) se había dormido solo un cuarto de hora antes después de una hermosa y maratónica sesión de sexo en ese hermoso cuarto de hotel de la Macross 18. La hermosa mujer se levantó con extremo cuidado para evitar que Ryan se despertara, se colocó una bata de seda negra y se encaminó al hasta el inmenso ventanal que abarcaba toda la esquina de la habitación en la que se encontraba. Ya ahí, observando la vista la mujer contestó la llamada:

"_¿alo?"_

"_la línea es segura?"_ una voz penetrante se escuchaba al otro extremo del teléfono. Aya automáticamente apretó un pequeño contacto detrás del celular el cual activó un sistema de anti-interferencia, que asegurara que nadie dentro ni fuera de la nave colonizadora pudiera escuchar el contenido de la llamada.

"_ahora si…__"_

_-__… quiero verte…" _ Aya se sintió contrariada por el tono de voz del hombre detrás de la línea _"un automóvil te esperará en el frontis del hotel en media hora y te llevará al lugar de encuentro, trae toda la documentación que has recolectado ¿entendido?"_

"_no puedo, estoy con alguien… si me voy ahora comprometeré la operación"_

"_¿Estás con él?" _la pregunta era directa y estaba cargada de resentimiento. Aya respondió con miedo

"_Si" _

"_Eso no importa, ya te ocurrirá que decirle a tu visita…" _

"_Pero…"_ Aya no alcanzó a terminar…

"_¡Pero nada!__ ya tienes tus ordenes, si nos las cumples de lo que menos te tienes que preocupar es que tu ex te eche de menos…" _la voz del teléfono se había suavizado un poco_ "Ahora baja y toma ese auto… es una orden…" _Aya titubeó un poco antes de contestar

"_Entendido señor"_ segundos después el hombre colgó…

Aya se apoyó de espaldas contra la muralla junto al ventanal y secó el sudor que caía en su frente. Su jefe había sido bastante claro, la quería ver a toda costa y no podía darse el lujo de se hacerlo esperar… no a él…

* * *

El sedán negro se detuvo en uno de los tantos estacionamientos del Admiral Hayase Takashi -o AHT-, el gran espacio-puerto comercial ubicado a un costado de la nave ciudad Macross 18. El conductor, de unos 35 años de edad, bajó del vehiculo y procedió a abrirle la puerta a la hermosa mujer. Esta agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa y se encaminó hasta la entrada de uno de los tantos hangares destinados para vuelos civiles.

Ya junto a la entrada subsidiaria del bunker, Aya tecleó un código de seguridad (de 7 dígitos) en una cerradura electrónica. Al entrar se encontró con el ya familiar centro de operaciones instalado secretamente por la Unidad Especial de Inteligencia solo una semana antes. Varios vehículos con patente civiles estaban despegados en el hangar siendo custodiados por guardia armados que vestían ropa civil. Detrás de ellos una decena de hombres perteneciente a la unidad de operaciones secretas trabajaban en diferentes estaciones computacionales analizando toda la información entregada por la agente especial encargada de la operación, Aya Kurenai. Entre ellos yacía de pie un alto y moreno Zentradi vestido con un traje de dos piezas de color negro.

Este al verla se acercó hasta la mujer, y sin siquiera saludarla le ordenó:

-Acompáñame -

Aya asintió y lo siguió hasta el cuarto diseñado exclusivamente para contrarrestar cualquier tipo de interferencia y equipo de vigilancia externa. Ya adentró el Zentradi (de aproximadamente treinta años de edad) cerró la puerta, tomó a Aya de la cintura y sin cruzar palabra alguna la besó apasionadamente. Aya al principio se resistió, pero las manos del hombre eran fuertes y la forma en que la besaba era placentera. Segundos más tarde, cuando finalmente él Zentradi la soltó, la mujer pudo recuperarse del recibimiento abofeteando violentamente la mejilla derecha del piloto (donde se emplazaba una extensa cicatriz que abarcaba desde lóbulo de la oreja hasta la comisura derecha de la boca) y gritó desaforadamente:

-¡Quien mierda te crees que eres L'vare!! ¡maldito cerdo asqueroso!- Letalis L'vare se acarició la cicatriz mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Pensé que después de nuestro último encuentro me estarías echando de menos…

-Te quieres mucho bastardo… fue solo una noche y ambos estábamos borrachos…

El hombre trató de tomarla de los hombros pero ella con un manotón rechazó el gesto. L'vare miró su reloj y cambió de tema:

-¿Me trajiste el disco?

Aya buscó en su cartera y segundos después le entregó un diminuto disco con toda la información que había recogido hasta ahora. El hombre la guardó en su bolsillo derecho del traje y continuó:

-Algo que no puedo negar de ti Aya Kurenai es que nunca me defraudas – la mujer lo miró con desdén…

-Me dan lo mismo tus halagos… lo hago por mi planeta… no por la división ni menos por ti…

Pasaron segundos para que el hombre de cabello verde la tomara de ambos brazos hasta inmovilizarla con su anormal fuerza alienígena. L'vare estaba ahora detrás de ella con una sonrisa depredadora.

-Me importa una mierda lo que pienses, pero yo estoy a cargó de la misión y me trataras con respeto - la presión sobre los delicados brazos color marfil disminuyó. Bruscamente la alejó del él con un empujón, cuando Aya se recuperó L'vare agregó - cuando regreses del planeta te contactaremos.

-Me voy entonces…

Sin nada más que decir se retiró del hangar con suma rapidez y en casi dos minutos había vuelto al estacionamiento. Abordó el automóvil en silencio y segundos más tarde este ya tomaba rumbo hasta el centro de la nave-colonia.

Minutos después el Zentradi aún permanecía solo en la habitación aislada. Había leído detenidamente los archivos entregados por la agente infiltrada en el servicio de inteligencia militar de la flota colonizadora. Como lo esperaba estos aún no descubrían que la flota Varauta que los había estado atacando eran comandada por terroristas Zentradi, lo que le daba tiempo a él y a su organización para descubrir lo que tanto buscaban tanto los Zentradi como la flota colonizadora en los hielos milenarios del cuarto planeta del sistema planetario, y si ello podría significar algún beneficio para su organización…

* * *

Eran pasadas las cinco de la madrugada cuando Aya llegó hasta su habitación de hotel pagada por el Gobierno Terrestre. La mujer entró calladamente y atravesó la antesala hasta la recamara, allí encontró a Ethan durmiendo profundamente sobre la cama tal como ella lo había dejado una hora atrás, al parecer el piloto de la UN Spacy no había notado su ausencia. Aliviada, se desvistió rápidamente y se acostó junto a su pareja, tenía solo un par de horas para dormir, sin embargo después de largo rato se dio cuenta que no podía reconciliar el sueño, los recuerdos de errores pasados la atormentaban de tal manera que ni siquiera la presencia del único hombre al cual había amado la podía tranquilizar, le había mentido y engañado de una forma vil y no se lo podía perdonar… aunque ello fuese su deber…

_It's time for me to deal_

_Becoming all too real_

_Living in fear-_

_Why'd I betray my friend?_

_Lying until the end_

_Living life so pretend_

_It's time to make my amends_

_I'll never hurt you again_

Dream Theater - The Mirror (fragment)


	11. Chapter X

**– Chapter Ten –**

**Tears**

_17 de Noviembre del 2053_

_Órbita del planeta Avalon. 0700 horas Tiempo Estándar Terrestre_

-¿No pueden esperar a que siquiera termines de desayunar?

La voz de Ryan denotaba su molestia. Aya había terminado de vestirse casi por completo.

-Que quieres que haga, no se como pude quedar dormida…

Aya abrochó el último de los botones de la hermosa blusa de seda color blanco, la cual se ceñía exquisitamente a su cuerpo. Posteriormente se colocó una falda color negro, medias (semi-transparentes) y zapatos del mismo color…

-¿Estás segura que no quieres que te lleve?

La mujer contestó al tiempo que hacia equilibrio en un solo pie tratando de colocarse el último de los zapatos de taco alto:

-No te preocupes, te dije que me espera un automóvil abajo… - Ryan apoyo su espalda húmeda contra la muralla.

-Me había olvidado que viniste a este lugar con una razón muy distinta a la de verme…

La hermosa mujer de cabellos negros se acercó hasta su pareja, la besó tiernamente en los labios y respondió…

-Creo que sería mas correcto decir que vine no solo a verte… - Aya se acercó y lo besó. Segundos después agregó - es mi trabajo Ethan, como el tuyo es poner en peligro tu vida cada vez que dejas la nave… mi trabajo es descubrir que mierda es lo que hay allá abajo - Ryan sonrió ante la elocuencia de su pareja

-Si hay algo que me encanta de ti, es cuando utilizas las mismas palabrotas que yo… - tomó de la cintura a Aya y la atrajo hasta su torso desnudo - debo reconocer que es excitante…

En segundos la toalla que estaba afirmada a la cintura del piloto de combate cayó al suelo. La mujer miró hacia abajo y con una sonrisa maliciosa respondió:

-Creo que el "pequeño" está listo para la acción… de nuevo…

-Lo de pequeño no coincido… pero de que está listo… siempre está listo…

Con un rápido movimiento Ethan tiró a su pareja a la cama y comenzó a besarla con tanto ahínco como seducción… los minutos no sobraban y Ryan quería aterrizar una vez mas entre esas dos hermosas montañas rosadas…

Unos diez minutos más tarde Ethan -parado en la entrada del vestíbulo de uno de los hoteles mas lujosos de toda la la City 18- veía como su pareja dejaba las proximidades del lugar a bordo de un sedán color plomo con el símbolo de las Fuerzas Armadas de la UN pintado al costado del coche. Estaba temeroso por el viaje de Aya, sabia que sus nervios yacían en el hecho de no ser parte de la escolta que esa mañana llevaría a la mujer y el equipo multidisciplinario que ella dirigía de vuelta a la base de investigación en el planeta Avalon, hubiera dado todo por serlo… no quería perderla ahora que estaba finalmente junto a ella…

Se quedó parado mirando hasta que perdió al coche de vista, la desolación lo invadió una vez más…

* * *

_Planeta Avalon. A 3000 metros de altitud sobre el Mar del Polo Sur. 0815 horas T.E.T._

Aya miraba con recelo el frente de mal tiempo que azotaba en esos instantes las aguas polares del hemisferio sur del planeta a más de 2000 metros debajo de sus pies. En pocos segundos el caza variable biplaza la transportaba a ella y al piloto que la conducía atravesó las oscuras nubes cargadas de agua pura quedando a merced de la poderosa tormenta, que cuyos vientos de ciento cincuenta kilómetros por hora y fieros granizos mantenían al VF-19D junto al escuadrón de fuerzas especiales de la flota colonizadora -el SSVF-002 Reapers- balanceándose en un vaivén de cuarenta a cincuenta metros. Pese a todo, ella -gracias a parte del entrenamiento recibido en la agencia para enfrentar situaciones de alto estrés- se mantenía perfectamente calmada.

Para Kurenai el truco era mantener su mente enfocada en algo más y ello no podía ser otra cosa más que en Ethan Ryan, para ello cerró los ojos y enfocó sus pensamientos en el último recuerdo de su amado, allí parado en medio de uno de los hangares interiores del UNS Admiral Global, sus hermosos ojos grises buscando los de ella mientras esta se desplazaba junto al piloto elegido para transportarla hasta el solitario caza aeroespacial.

Allí estaban ambos sintiendo a la distancia la angustia de la separación una vez más. Esta vez no era sorpresa, ambos lo sabían de antemano pero ninguno quería aceptarlo, pero eso no les daba tranquilidad alguna, por lo menos no para Aya que qu via como se alejaba nuevamente del amor de su vida, sentía que si despegaba sus ojos de los de él nunca más podría sentirse entre sus brazos, no sentiría su calor, su presencia, su todo… y eso la asustaba

Entonces lo miró una vez más y continuó su camino con lágrimas en sus ojos, Aya sentía ya sabia que Ryan sentía la misma angustia que ella. ¿Debió decírselo? ¿Debía hacerlo por completo parte de su vida, aún deshonrando el compromiso al gobierno que había jurado proteger? mirar esos ojos grises la hacían dudar de todo. Con una sonrisa a la distancia le prometió su amor por última vez y se alejó hasta el transporte aeroespacial…

Fueron poco menos de diez minutos de viaje en medio de la tormenta en busca de la pequeña flota de investigación liderada por el UNS Kursnestov, cuando Aya abrió los ojos el VF estaba preparándose para aterrizar sobre el portaviones. Menos de un minuto bastó para que el caza aterrizara verticalmente (en modo GERWALK) sobre el sector de babor de la cubierta de aterrizaje del portaaviones espacial clase Uraga. El avión al posarse por completo sobre la pista abrió la carlinga para que sus pasajeros descendieran de sus fauces de metal.

El piloto fue el primero en descender de la aeronave, ayudando a la arqueóloga a pisar la húmeda pista. Abajo los esperaba un tripulante el cual tenía la tarea de llevar a la Civil hasta las oficinas del capitán donde les darían sus nuevas instrucciones. Aya miró el cielo tempestuoso y pensó en Ethan por última vez… menos de dos horas y ya lo extrañaba.

* * *

_Órbita del planeta Avalon, City 18. 1826 horas TET_

Su habitación estaba tal cual como la había dejado antes, el libro de cabecera pertinente en el suelo y el vaso con agua aún en la cómoda, el piloto se acercó y le tomó el olor, como esperaba después de una semana servida esta no tenía un aroma muy agradable. Caminó hacia la cocina y la botó por el lavaplatos. Ese día, su primer día libre después de un mes de constante tensión, Ethan Ryan aprovecharía la instancia para embalar todas sus pertenencias para así trasladarse a la mañana siguiente al UNS Majesty., para ello no tuvo más remedio que invitar a sus dos mejores amigos, Owen Connor y Anthony Lione, para ayudarlo con la mudanza la cual duró unas agotadoras 7 horas de trabajo. Entre todas las cosas que Ryan había adquirido en la flota colonizadora bastaban para llenar la sección de carga de la nuevísima camioneta 4x4 de Anthony, lo cual sin contar que con la cantidad de cervezas y pizza que haban comido el trío de amigos (que hubiera alcanzado para un equipo de fútbol completo), los habían dejado reventados.

Mientras Tony y Owen descansaban en el comedor del pequeño departamento de Ryan, este último continuaba en su pieza ordenando algunas cosas. Ryan se acercó al closet y retiró dos maletas junto con un porta-traje, abrió la primera de ella y acomodo en su interior casi la mitad de su ropa, la mayoría playeras, pantalones y ropa interior, en el porta-traje colocó dos de sus tenidas de fatiga junto con la de gala, aunque la última, recordando el funeral de sus amigos dos meses atrás esperaba no tener que ocuparla nuevamente.

En la segunda maleta colocó el resto de sus objetos personales, incluidos los discos de música que su padre le había dejado, algunos libros yla cruz de plata de Aya. Observó su brillo por un par de segundos y recordó la llamada de su novia desde el UNS Kuznestov (el portaaviones estacionado en el mar polar del planeta Avalon) informándole de su llegada a la nave, lo cual había logrado la tranquilidad del piloto de combate. Sin embargo debido a las adversas condiciones de mal tiempo que se presentaban en la zona hacían imposible que Aya pudiese llegar hasta la base de investigación, postergando el viaje de la mujer por lo menos por un día más…

Tony se tiró en el desnudo colchón de la cama de su amigo y contestó:

-Salgamos esta noche a tomarnos un par de cervezas con el resto de _mi_ escuadrón - Anthony había enfatizado el "mi" denotando cierta molestia al enterarse de la nueva asignación de su amigo, más que nada porque le parecía injusto que no lo hubieran incluido en ella - así le mostramos a Connor el carrete al estilo _colono_ - Ryan miró a Owen el cual se limitó a asentir con su cabeza severamente. Tony continuó - …nos prometiste que nos tomaríamos una cereza para celebrar tu regreso…

Ryan se tiró en la cama junto a su amigo y miró al techo por unos segundos. Aya estaba bien y de verdad un par de cervezas no le harían nada de mal.

-Ok… solo un par de chelas… nada mas…

Tony se levantó y de inmediato sacó de su bolsillo su teléfono móvil, momento después -mientras abandonaba la habitación para hablar mas tranquilamente- ya se estaba comunicando con Miranda Harris. Por su parte Owen, que hasta entonces había permanecido callado le dijo:

-Tienes más que claro que tu _amiga_ estará ahí…

-¿Ah?… - Ryan se hacía el desentendido - ¿Cloey?

-Quien más idiota… - Ryan se encogió de hombros

-Mmm...

-¿Tuvieron algo?... - Ryan se sentía incomodo…

-Antes que Aya llegara… nos conocimos en un bar y atinamos… pero quedó en eso… - Owen lo miró severamente…

-Lo sabía… cuidado con hacer algo que de que arrepientas... si dañas a Aya te mato… - Ryan notó que su amigo hablaba en serio…

-Tranquilo… sabes que la amo más que a mi vida…

-Me lo imagino… estando sobrio… - Antes que Ryan contestara tal ofensa, Anthony apareció con su cara llena de felicidad…

-Estamos listos, Aya y Cloey nos encontraran allá en una hora, Trevise llegará después con un par de operadoras del puente - esta ves era a Owen a quien se le había iluminado la cara…

-¡_Bridge Bunnies_1!! Esa si que es hospitalidad… cuando conozca a ese tal Trevize le invitaré un par de cervezas…

Mientras sus dos amigos continuaban hablando Ethan se agarró la cabeza… claramente no sabía en lo que se había metido…

Un par de horas habían pasado desde entonces. En ese instante los tres pilotos se encontraban sentados en una de las pocas mesas disponibles en el bar "_Top Gun_", que para esas alturas - en pleno día viernes- se encontraba repleto, fuesen soldados, pilotos o civiles todos estaban allí para dejar aunque fuese por un momento la cruda realidad que vivían como colonos atrapados en una guerra que poco conocían o entendían. Ryan observaba a sus dos amigos interactuar y lo único que podía hacer era agradecer la suerte de tener a dos tan buenos seres humanos como sus verdaderos hermanos, tony con su valentia y alegria a flor de piel y owen con su encanto y seguridad, los tenia ambos como inspiración y como pilares en su vida… claramente los litros de cerveza en su organismo lo estaban afectando…

Cuando ya iban por la cuarta cerveza comenzaron a llegar el resto de las personas que Tony había invitado. El primero en hacerlo fue Harry Trevize, este venía acompañado -como lo había dicho- de dos hermosísimas mujeres, cada una de ellas más joven que la otra y cuya edad -según Ryan- variaba entre los 17 y los 21 años. La más alta de las dos era una hermosa pelirroja de ojos verdes (la cual le rozaba con la punta de los dedos de su mano la mano de Trevize), mientras que la mas pequeña era una exquisita morena con cuerpo espectacular (tenía un busto impresionante), esta última -según pensaba Ryan- tenía un fuerte parecido con Harry…

-Buenas tardes, espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho… -

Los tres pilotos saludaron a su compañero y a las dos bellas damas que lo acompañaban. La regla de oro en el _Top Gun_ era que allí dentro los rangos y los escalafones no importaban en lo absoluto, esto daba la oportunidad a muchos de los militares que lo visitaban a realmente relajarse. Harry continuó hablando:

-Les presento a mi hermana Leonor y a su compañera, Carrie - eso confirmaba la sospecha de Ethan.

Antes que Ethan pudiese contestar Owen le tomó la mano a Leonor y la beso calidamente…

-Un gusto conocerte…

La muchacha de tan solo 17 años se enrojeció completamente ante la mirada de todos (especialmente de Harry, al que no le había gustado para nada la escena). Anthony y Ethan -para apaciguar los ánimos- se ofrecieron a buscar unas cuantas sillas para los recién llegados, lo que le daba la oportunidad de ir antes al baño para descargar los litros de cerveza guardados en sus vejigas.

Minutos mas tarde cuando ambos amigos regresaban con cinco sillas a cuestas (Ryan llevaba dos mientras que Anthony -utilizando a plenitud su gran tamaño- llevaba las otras tres) se encontraron con Miranda y Cloey de pie junto al resto del grupo. Mientras Miranda llevaba unos apretados jeans negros y una camiseta del mismo color ceñida a su cuerpo (esto había dejado loco a tony) Cloey (aprovechando la siempre templado clima de la nave colonizadora) vestía un despampanante vestido rojo con un buen escote, algo que había dejado a Ryan sonrojado hasta las orejas. Ambos se acercaron a las mesas y después de saludarlas (Ryan hizo lo posible por evitar demostrar la turbación de recordar esa noche donde el y la hermosa piloto de cabellos castaños y ojos almendra casi habían intimado) se sentaron junto a los demás…

Tuvieron que pasar un para de horas para que Ethan y Cloey finalmente quedaran solos en la mesa. Los primeros en salir a bailar fueron Anthony y Miranda, ambos habían dejado su intento de ocultar que su relación era algo más que una simple amistad, Miranda cansada de esperar porque Anthony se decidiera tomó la iniciativa sacándolo a bailar delante de todos, minutos después de ese momento ya estaban besándose en medio de la pista, esto alegraba a Ethan, Miranda era una gran chica y Anthony se merecía a una mujer así. Los siguientes habían sido Harry y Anna (la amiga de su hermana), Harry Treviz -haciéndole honor a su fama de bailarín experimentado- bailaba con una soltura y sensualidad que mantenía casi en un extasi a Carrie, la cual en cualquier momento saltaba arriba de él y le hacia el amor ahí mismo. Finalmente estaban Owen y Leonor, los cuales aprovechando que Harry estaba en la pista se habían escabullido hasta la barra del bar, nadie podía negar que Owen Connor fuese capaz de seducir a cualquier mujer, algo que Ethan no podía entender en lo absoluto.

Pero ahora concentrémonos en Ethan Ryan y su lucha interna por no ceder a sus instintos. Allí estaba junto a Cloey, ella mas hermosa que nunca (ese vestido rojo… es escote… esos senos) y él con una cantidad de alcohol en la sangre que estaba a punto de romper cualquier barrera que pusieran sus principios. Por alguna razón Cloey mantenía la misma actitud que le había demostrado a Ryan desde el regreso de este a la flota colonizadora, lo ignoraba completamente. Desde que Owen y Leonor habían dejado la mesa, la muchacha no hacia nada más que mirar la pista con ojos imperturbables, Ryan había hecho todo lo posible por amenizar las cosas pero le resultaba bastante difícil sin siquiera saber que era lo que le pasaba… "_¡malditas mujeres!! NUNCA SÉ LO QUE PIENSAN!!_..."

-Disculpa… ¿Quieres bailar? - la voz masculina lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Ryan volteó su cabeza hacia Cloey y vio a un tipo de rasgos nórdicos (rubio de ojos azules, alto y musculoso) que le estaba hablando a Cloey.

-¿Ah?

La hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos almendra había tardado en reaccionar ante tal pregunta. Por su parte Ryan esperaba la respuesta petrificado. No sabia que hacer, por una parte el tipo había obviado su presencia completamente (algo que lo hacia retorcerse de la rabia) y por otro sentía que no tenía derecho alguno para realizar cualquier acción, Cloey no era nada suyo y además estaba su novia… la mujer que amaba… no era tan hijo de puta como para decir algo… él no era así…

Aunque fueron segundos para Ethan parecía como si hubiesen sido años. finalmente Cloey le respondió:

-No gracias… quizá después…

El hombre no quiso insistir y se fue, dejando a la pareja (si es que ese término se podía aplicar a ellos) de nuevo solos. Ryan no aguantó más y se levantó para invitarla a bailar, pero Cloey antes que este pudiera decir algo le dijo:

-¿Puedes llevarme a casa? - Ryan la miró desconcertado - no puedo estar aquí - por primera vez en toda la noche la hermosa chica estaba mirando a Ethan directamente, sus ojos lloroso y su voz quebrada reflejaban una suplica.

-Ehh… por supuesto…

Mientras Ryan buscaba las cosas de ambos en el guardarropías del pub. Cloey fue en busca de Miranda para avisarle de su partida. Justo cuando Ethan volvía del guardarropía hacia la mesa se encontró con la chica en el camino, esta lo tomó del brazo sin previo aviso y ambos caminaron hasta la salida del _Top Gun_. Ya en la calle se demoraron un par de minutos en tomar un taxi. El conductor después de preguntar la dirección a la que iban (Ethan planeaba dejar a Cloey en su casa) fue lo suficientemente profesional para mantenerse en silencia durante el resto del camino. Por su parte Ethan no podía dejar de mirar a Cloey la cual mantenía su vista en el paisaje. A través del reflejo de la ventana este podía notar que la chica aún tenía los ojos llorosos lo cual lo desconcertaba por completo.

No se dio cuenta cuando ambos llegaron hasta un edificio de departamentos en el centro de la ciudad dentro de la nave colonizadora. Cloey sin decir palabra alguna bajó del automóvil dejando nuevamente a Ryan atrás, este pagó al taxista con su tarjeta de crédito y corrió detrás de Cloey la cual caminaba directamente al edificio. Al llegar hasta ella -quedando en el antejardín del recinto- la tomó de un brazo y le inquirió:

-¿Ni siquiera te despides?

Cloey se dio vuelta de lleno y miró a Ryan directamente a los ojos, ambos reflejaban una ira contenida que Ryan nunca había visto en ella, segundos después esta le dio una bofetada que dejó a su antiguo compañero de escuadrón casi en el suelo.

-¡Imbécil!! ¡no se como mierda pude fijarme en un tarado como tú!! ¡¿pensaste que porque nos besamos puedes tener control sobre mí?!

-¿De que cresta estás hablando?

-¡De tu maldito ego!! ¡como pudiste siquiera pensar en carretear con la muerte de James de por medio!! ¡El te veía como un hermano!!

-Cloey…

-¡¿Llamaste a Sam?! ¡¿Te dignaste a aparecerte por allá?! ¡No!! ¡Lo único que hiciste fue bajar con esa cara de bobo para que tus amigos te recibieran como héroe!! Y después te fuiste a acostar con esa perra…

-No te atrevas a hablar así de Aya… no tienes derecho….

-Claro que lo tengo ¡¿crees que James no me contó lo que te hizo?! ¡¿Como te culpó por la muerte de su padre?! ¿Como te humilló frente a tus amigos diciéndote lo aburrida que ya estaba de ti, que no quería saber nada de ti?...

-¡Cállate!! No lo entiendes… lo dejé morir…

-Ahora te compadeces… eres un cobarde Ethan… debiste detener a James… ¿pero no… no pudiste desobedecerlo… cierto? Si lo hubieras hecho ahora _J_ estaría con Sam y con Cassy…

-Cloey….

-¡Cállate!! ¡No!! - Ryan abrazó con fuerza a Cloey, la cual entre llantos y gritos trataba infructuosamente soltarse de esos brazos - no… no… no… -

Ryan mantuvo el abrazó con toda sus fuerzas logrando que Cloey se calmara de a poco. El piloto entendía la reacción de la mujer, comprendía la rabia de Cloey, en ningún momento se le había ocurrido visitar a la familia de Hagar, la misma que lo había acogido en su seno años atrás, cuando aun destrozado por la muerte de su suegro y la perdida de Aya intentaba reconstruir su vida. La culpa se había instalado en su corazón y por primera vez desde el momento que había vuelto a la flota colonizadora sintió que toda esa felicidad por la vuelta de Aya a su vida solo correspondía a sus sentimientos más egoístas, fallando en darse cuenta la pena que afectaba sus seres queridos, Sam, Cassy… y Cloey…

-Lo siento… - Ryan acariciaba los cabellos castaños de la hermosa mujer mientras que ella permanecía llorando en su pecho - tienes razón…debí detenerlo… pero me acobardé… no tengo excusa - Cloey por primera vez miró a los ojos a su antiguo compañero de escuadrón y se arrepintió de la brusquedad de sus palabras… debía disculparse…

-No Ethan, no lo eres… solo… solo visita a Sam, le dije que estabas cargado de trabajo… pero que la irías a ver lo más pronto que pudieras… - Ryan miró esos maravillosos ojos almendra y se sintió perdido tal y como la primera vez que se besaron en ese callejón…

-Cloey…

Nuevamente ambos estaban a punto de rendirse ante esa atracción tan fuerte que sentían el uno por el otro, sin embargo en el último minuto Ryan paró de improviso y soltó completamente a la hermosa mujer. Cloey lo miró contrariado:

-Ethan…

-No puedo hacerte esto Cloey… no puedo…

-Pero…

-Lo siento…

Ryan giró en si mismo y sin mirar a tras comenzó a caminar de vuelta al centro de la ciudad, dejando a Cloey con una mirada desconsolada. La mujer sabía que no tendría oportunidad alguna con él, Ryan amaba a Aya por sobre todas las cosas y no sería capaz de lastimarla, sin embargo saberlo no hacia disminuir su dolor en lo absoluto… lo amaba más por ello…

_What would touch me deeper_

_Tears that fall from eyes_

_That only cry?_

_Would it touch you deeper_

_Than tears that fall from eyes_

_That know why?_

Rush - Tears (fragment)

1 _Conejitas del Puente_: apelativo utilizado para referirse a las controladoras de vuelo de naves espaciales, cuyas características físicas generalmente son muy apetecibles por hombres.


End file.
